Asegurando el Futuro
by Licci
Summary: Alguien  altero el flujo del tiempo, tres chicos llegan del futuro para salvar a las PPG de los RRB, ¿Quiénes serán?, ¿Cuál será el motivo de su viaje y que conexión tendrán con las chicas?. Bombon x Brick, Bellota x Butch y Burbuja XBoomer.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola a todos, he regresado con una historia nueva, espero y les agrada la nueva forma de escribir que estoy adoptando. Floresilla329 gracias por tus comentarios y dile a Pepe que haré lo posible de emplear, esta forma de escribir en la historia de Fuerza Elemental. _

_Un saludo a todos. Acepto quejas y sugerencia. (__Aclaro que las PPG no me pertenecen.)_

**_1.- Fin del Trato_**

Un día bastante nublado, pareciera que el cielo descargaría su furia en la ciudad de saltadilla, la gente huía nadie podía quedarse ya que una gran batalla se estaba presentando, las personas no podían creer lo que veían sus ojos, hace ya varios años ellas y ellos no habían peleado, puesto que anteriormente habían llegado a un acuerdo, en el cual ellos las ayudarían a combatir al crimen, a cambio de su libertad. Solo 1 año habían pasado desde aquel trato, las PPG y RRB ahora tenían 18 años, iban a la misma escuela y aparentemente todo estaba bajo control, sin embargo; nadie sabía en qué momento había comenzado esa batalla, que poco a poco anunciaba el fin de la ciudad.

Cansada y agotada eran dos palabras que no podían describir como se sentía la líder, sin embargo; no iba a dejar que esos tontos destruyeran el lugar que tanto habían cuidado ella y sus hermanas – tenemos que lograr que se alejen de la ciudad- dijo con tono autoritario. Pero que les pasa a esos tontos- dijo la pelinegra furiosa y jadeante de aquel combate que estaba teniendo con su contraparte. -No lo sé, parecen muy enojados- contesto la rubia que reflejaba preocupación en su rostro. Bombón miro a su alrededor, la gente corría por sus vidas – sepárense- ordeno para proteger a los ciudadanos y partieron las tres hacia diferentes lugares.

Entre los escombros de un edificio recién demolido, una figura masculina se hiso notar, camino algunos paso, para recoger su inseparable gorra roja que había quedado tirada unos metros delante de él – Veo que no han cambiado en nada- dijo mientras se acomodaba su gorra. – Siguen protegiendo su hermosa ciudad- dijo el pelinegro con su sonrisa cínica que estaba acostumbrado a dar, mientras se colocaba sus manos detrás de su cabeza. - Después de todo es su misión como súper heroínas- dijo el rubio sacudiéndose el polvo que en su ropa tenían. – Es hora de demostrar quienes son los que mandan aquí, síganlas y acaben con ellas- ordeno el líder y cada uno fue a donde su contraparte había huido.

Bombón volteaba hacia atrás, asegurándose que Brick la siguiera, para que no acabara con la ciudad, por más vueltas que su cabeza daba no entendía porque de su reacción, ella lo consideraban como un amigo, se llevaban bien incluso se contaban sus secretos y de repente todo eso se había venido abajo- ¿Que habrá molestado a Brick? -se preguntaba sin darse cuenta que el peli rojo la había alcanzado, rodeando sus manos en su cintura haciendo que los dos cayeran al suelo, cerca de la playa de saltadilla -¿Qué te pasa? – dijo Bombón enojada mientras se ponía de pie lo más rápido posible. -No me pasa nada- dijo Brick sin como de un juego se tratara. -Porque empezaste a atacar la ciudad de repente, creí que eras mi amigo- contesto Bombón casi a gritos.

-Creíste mal- la miro desafiante y con tono de molestia, dijo -Las cosas han cambiado, es hora que tú y tus hermanas, conozcan nuestros verdaderos poderes- tomando posición de ataque para después empezar a golpearla -Teníamos un trato- ella alcanzo a contestar mientras esquivaba los golpes de su contraparte, el chico de mirada roja penetrante detuvo el ataque para después carcajearse -Un trato que al principio fue divertido, además sirvió para conocerte, recuerda el dicho "Ten cerca a tus amigos y más cerca a tus enemigos" o que acaso creíste que yo era tu amigo, que tonta eres – acercándose peligrosamente a ella. Bombón no entendía nada, pero de una cosa estaba segura si no acababa con él en ese momento, ese lugar seria su tumba.

No muy lejos de ahí, una batalla realmente brutal se llevaba a cabo, los animales del bosque de saltadilla huían asustados - ¿Que carajos te pasa?- pregunto Bellota sin perder de vista a su contrincante más fuerte que había tenido, sin embargo; no entendía porque de una noche a la mañana Butch había aumentado su poder - Que nena, no quieres competencia o que, acaso ya te cansaste- dijo Butch sin dejar de atacarla, ella grito –No me digas nena, te he derrotado varias veces, y esta no será la acepción- mientras que veía como él se hacía para atrás debido al puñetazo dado por ella, el puso su mano sobre su mejilla -Vaya qué bueno que estas peleando en serio, porque este lugar será tu tumba- dijo como si aquel golpe no le hubiera pasado nada, para después continuar su pelea.

-Sigues siendo una niña tonta e ingenua- le decía un rubio a Burbuja, en el parque de la ciudad, mientras se limpiaba el hilo de sangre que salía de su boca –Porque actúas así, creí que eras mi amigo- contesto la rubia sollozando, el solo la miro y contesto en tono de burla -Pobre tonta, crees que un RRB podrá ser amigo de una PPG- dándole un gran golpe en el estomago, hiso que ella se doblara, para después darle un golpe en la espalda haciéndola chocar contra el suelo –Vete despidiendo de este mundo, por que este será tu fin- mientras que el rubio se le acercaba peligrosamente, para cumplir lo que su hermano les había dicho.

Continuara…


	2. 2 Desconocidos

Hola a todos,

**Eemo.-.** No te preocupes, yo también espero que recapaciten, antes de que hagas algo en contra de ellos

**Niki-Dragonail** .- Creo que ahora en este capítulo conocerás a los chicos del futuro

**floresilla329**** :** Gracias por leer mi historia y dile a Pepe que gracias por su consejos, lo tendré en mente y espero que en este capítulo haya mejorado, cuca e Ishi gracias por su apoyo.

**irina **Espero que te guste este capítulo, y aclare algunas dudas.

**Angelic-bloody-night**: gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer mi historia y espero que este capítulo te agrade

_2.- Desconocidos_

La lluvia comenzó a caer, la batalla de las chicas era realmente brutal, ellas no sabían, no entendían, en qué momento sus némesis habían adquirido una fuerza realmente increíble, todo estaba mal, el cansancio se hacía presente, no resistían más. Bombón en la playa no podía levantarse, estaba realmente herida y agotada, la piernas de Bellota la empezaban a traiciona, sabía que tenía que hacer algo si no el bosque de saltadilla seria su tumba, y las lágrimas en Burbuja se hacían presente ya no podía levantarse ella sabía que era su fin. El peli rojo tomo del cuello a Bombón

– Que paso, ya te cansaste; pero si todavía te falta despedirte de este mundo – dijo Brick con tono irónico, Bombón simplemente cerró los ojos esperando el golpe final.

-Vete despidiendo de este mundo, por que muy pronto dejaras de existir- dijo Boomer a la rubia mientras que en sus manos juntaban una gran cantidad de energía para desaparecerla

–Eres débil jamás me podrás derrotar ya que muy pronto dejaras de existir- Acercándose a Bellota, Butch preparaba su golpe final, sonriendo de que por fin sería el fin de la chica que lo había puesto en ridículo cuando lo derroto con un beso.

La lluvia era más intensas, los rayos y truenos anunciaban el fin de las PPG, ellas en su mente no lo creían, no creían que sus vidas terminara de esa forma, pero no podían evitarlo, se maldijeron ellas mismas por no seguir el entrenamiento especial que el profesor había hecho para ellas, ellas creían que con ayuda de los RRB ese entrenamiento no era necesario. De sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lagrimas que se mezclaba con las gotas de lluvia, en su mente pasaron cada uno de sus recuerdo, entre ellos el trato y la amistad falsa que habían tenido con los RRB, simplemente cerraron sus ojos esperando el fin.

Brick levanto su puño, por fin tendría el momento de gloria, por fin acabaría con la persona que le causaba grandes dolores de cabeza, sonrió y sin piedad dirigió el ataque, Sin embargo; esa sonrisas desapareció cuando una mano detuvo aquel puño que iba dirigido justo al rostro de Bombón, Brick furioso giro su cabeza para observar a aquella persona que tenía sus minutos contados por acabar de arruinar su momento de gloria

– ¿Quién eres?- se dirigió hacia un chico de 16 años, su pelo era corto y anaranjado, traía puesta una boina roja, un pantalón de mezclilla negro, una camisa de manga larga negra, uno tenis y chaleco rojo. Sus ojos eran de color Brick Red (una rara mezcla entre rosa y rojo)

–No te lo voy a decir- dijo a aquel chico que había apartado, a Bombón de Brick

– ¿Qué piensas hacer?- pregunto Brick, caminando hacia aquel chico y apretando sus puños de coraje, no se había dado en cuenta en qué momento había quitado a la chica de ojos de rosa de sus manos

-Simplemente me la llevare- tomando a la peli naranja entre sus brazos

-Estarás bien- le susurro ese chico a su oído, ella abrió lentamente los ojos para después desmayarse en sus brazos

– No te lo permitiré- dijo Brick enojado y dirigiéndose una gran cantidad de energía hacia ellos para atacarlos. Una gran explosión se escuchó, pero Brick no supo porque ese chico y Bombón habían desaparecido de la vista.

– Al parecer unos de mis hermanos acabo su cometido y ahora me toca a mí- dijo el rubio mientras una cantidad de energía se dirigía hacia la persona que más detestaba en el mundo, porque el mundo creía que era la más tierna, la más dulce y sobre todo la más rápida, El más veloz era él y finalmente el mundo lo iba a comprobar, una felicidad invadió su ser al ver a la peor de sus enemigas desaparecer, pero duro muy poco, ya que la gran bola azul de energía iba desapareciendo frente a sus ojos y no sabía por qué.

–Como te atreves-, dijo cuándo alcanzo a ver una silueta de un joven de 16 años de edad, con ojos de color Torea bay (una combinación entre el azul claro y el azul fuerte), su pelo rubio, estaba amarrado con un listón azul claro, vestía con un pantalón y tenis negros, tenía una camisa color azul desabrochada dejando ver su playera de tirantes negra.

–Crees que dejare que la mates- contesto mientras tomaba entre sus brazos el delicado cuerpo de Burbuja

– ¿Quién eres?- dijo la rubia con mucha dificultad

–Eso no importa ahora, te llevare a un lugar seguro y te lo explicare después- dijo el joven dedicándole una mirada tierna

–Lo explicaras ahora- Boomer contesto con un tono molesto y atacando al chico sin importar que tuviera entre sus brazos a Burbuja, pero este simplemente lo esquivo

–Presumes que eres el más veloz y eres más lento que una tortuga –dijo en forma de burla el chico desconocido.

– ¿Quién eres?- grito Boomer con mucha ira.

-Eso no importa y no tengo tiempo de jugar contigo- contesto con tranquilidad, para después desaparecer enfrente de los ojos de Boomer.

La sonrisa era inevitable su peor enemiga estaba a su merced y él tenía el honor de acabar con ella, había esperado ese momento desde hace mucho, pero fue arruinado por un joven de 16 años, que vestía con un pantalón negro y una camisa de manga larga color verde oscuro, su pelo era negro y le llegaba hasta la cintura era sujetado por un listo color verde claro, sus ojos era de color Forest Green, (una mezcla entre el verde claro y fuerte).

– ¿Quién demonios eres?- pregunto Butch con una furia incontrolable,

- Crees que te lo diré- sonriendo de manera sínica mientras sujetaba el puño de Butch que estaba dirigido hacia Bellota.

– Pues te obligare a decírmelo- soltándose de aquel chico que mataría sin piedad alguna

– No pienso perder mi tiempo contigo- mientras ayudaba a levantarse a la agotada Bellota

–No te preocupes, no necesito que me salven, es mejor que te vayas o morirás- dijo la pelinegra con mucha dificultad.

– Veo que sigues siendo tan testaruda como siempre, pero no te preocupes todo estará bien- dijo el chico desconocido mientras la cargaba, por alguna extraña razón esas palabras tranquilizaron a Bellota, ella simplemente cerró los ojos.

–Que acaso estas sordo, ella dijo que te fueras- dijo Butch mientras dirigía su puño hacia la cara de aquel chico. El chico le dedico una mirada fría

– Tu y yo arreglaremos cuentas después- dicho esto desapareció, llevándose a la chica.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar una chica de aproximadamente 35 años de edad, con ojos de color azul claro, su cabello café estaba suelto y le llegaba hasta la cintura, vestida con un pantalón color guinda y una camisa blanca estampada con una manzana, caminaba de un lugar a otro con mucho nerviosismo

–Espero que las hayan salvados- de repente tres jóvenes entraban a un laboratorio con unas chicas entre sus brazos

–Profesora RX rápido- decía el chico que tenía entre sus brazos a Bombón

-Rápido póngalas en los contenedores antes de que sea tarde- contesto la chica que había sido nombrado como RX por ese chico.

–Estarán bien- dijo el chico que delicadamente ponían en el contenedor a Burbuja.

– Más le vale- contestaba el chico que puso en el contenedor a Bellota.

– No se preocupen ellas son las Powerpuff Girls y por lo tanto sobrevivirán, además sus Madres nunca se darían por vencidas. -Dijo dedicándoles una sonrisa que les inspiraba confianza

Continuara…

**Hola para el color de ojos de los que hablo en la historia pueden visitar esta página ****/projects/name–that–color/**** e insertar el código #C82833 para ver el color Brick Red, código #0E4190 para ver el color Torea bay , código #3EA62B para ver el color Forest Green**


	3. 3 Búsqueda

_Aclaro las PPG no me pertenecen._

**_3.- Búsqueda_**

Un par de horas habían trascurrido desde que aquellos chicos desconocidos se había llevado a las PPG, tres chicos se encontraban en su habitación, no entendían nada, analizaron una y otra vez la situación, visualizado la batalla que habían tenido con las PPG, sonrieron al recordar el momento en que las tenían a su merced, pero esa felicidad acababa por completo al recordar a esos chicos que había intervenido en su batalla

– Rayos- decía Butch mientras sus puños golpeaban furiosamente el piso.

–Jamás los había visto, ¿quiénes serán?- decía Boomer mientras miraba por la ventana.

–No lo sé, pero de una cosa estoy seguro, esos chicos terminaran muertos- pronunciaba Brick recostado en su cama con sus manos en su nuca y mirado el techo.

De pronto la puerta se abrió bruscamente, dejándose ver a un mono algo viejo, vestido con un traje azul, tenía puesto un sombrero y zapatos blancos. Caminaba con dificultad es por ello que se apoyaba con su mano derecha en un bastón negro.

–Que MJ, no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta- dijo Boomer con ironía, al ver como ese mono entraba a la habitación sin permiso

–Todavía que les doy el poder, para derrotar a esa chicas de una vez por todas, me entero de que no pudieron, quiero saber qué es lo que fallo- dijo casi a gritos a ver que los RRB habían fallado en su cometido, mientras se sentaba en una silla.

–Quien te crees que eres, para gritarnos de esa forma- grito el oji verde, cruzando los brazos

– No vine desde lejos, para ver que esas chicas los vencieron otra vez- contesto MJ. Más tranquilo

–No me importa, de donde hayas venido, la pregunta es por qué quieres ayudarnos- dijo Brick mientras se sentaba en su cama.

– Ya les dije, por muchos años investigue como hacerlos más fuertes, pero fue demasiado tarde porque esas chicas cumplieron su cometido, acabando con ustedes definitivamente, por eso construí una máquina del tiempo para advertírselos y hacerlos más fuertes para que acabaran antes con ellas, pero veo que disfrutan que esas chicas los derroten una y otra vez- Haciendo que cada una de sus palabras dichas por MJ sonara a burla

–Así que tú eres el mojo del futuro- dijo Boomer sorprendido.

–Pues a mí me parece que sigues siendo el mismo mono tonto que conocemos- dijo Butch, mientras que en su rostro, se formaba una sonrisa

-Cállense niños insolentes, nadie debe saber mi verdadero nombre, porque si se entera pondremos en riego la línea del tiempo, es por eso que deben llamarme MJ- dijo con cara de preocupación.

–Tranquilo "MJ", sabemos el riego que corremos, sin embargo unos chicos aparecieron y rescataron a las PPG de nuestras manos-. Dijo Brick sin preocupación alguna y volviéndose a recostar en su cama

–Chicos- pronuncio mientras se paraba rápido de su silla.

–Acaso los conoces- dijo Boomer, al ver su nerviosismo de MJ.

–Esos chicos eran parecidos a ustedes, porque si lo son, no deberían estar aquí- dijo notando en su cara preocupación, al parecer estaba en problemas

–Al parecer no fuiste el único que viajo por el tiempo- dijo Butch con tono sarcástico

- ¿Quiénes son?- dijo Brick con tono autoritario sin dejar de mirar el techo.

- Ellos son sus aliados de las PPG del futuro, el chico peli naranja, es líder de ese trió se llama Brayan, es hábil e inteligente, certero en cada golpe que da, analiza antes de actuar, y es protector de… - paro su descripción, no sabía que tanto afectaría a los RRB la noticia de que esos chicos eran hijos de las PPG

–A quien protege- dijo Boomer con curiosidad. Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de MJ se le había ocurrido una magnífica idea

– A Bombón- dijo con tono serio y viendo a Brick,

-¿Porque la protege o de quién?- dijo el líder sorprendido tomando asiento al borde de su cama.

–Pues como hijo de Bombón, debe proteger a su madre, no lo crees- MJ lo dijo con un tono más tranquilo, que desconcertó a Brick.

–Y con quien se casó, si se puede saber- dijo Butch serio.

–Creo que con un científico llamado- corto la oración mientras que con su mano tomaba su barbilla y miraba la curiosidad que Brick tenía en sus ojos

- Dexter- dijo mientras tronaba sus dedos, Brick se desconcertó, sabía de antemano que Dexter era un buen amigo de Bombón desde que llego a la ciudad, y que últimamente la buscaba muy seguido. Pero no podía creerlo, se recostó de nuevo en su cama, no quería creerlo, porqué se había casado con un tipo que era malo para los deportes, que presumía de buenas calificaciones. Pero su pensamiento fue interrumpido por su hermano Butch

–Vaya hermano se comieron tu pastel- dijo Butch en tono de Burla, Brick lo miro serio

–Vaya entonces los otros dos chicos deben ser hijos de Burbuja y Bellota- sacando deducciones que eran más que lógicas y tratando de hacer rabiar a sus hermano Butch

-Así es, el hijo de Bellota se llama _Benigno, al igual que su madre es fuerte y ruda, se caracteriza, por su fortaleza y también es testaruda como ella- MJ dijo mientras que veía a Butch _

_– Y con quién diablos se casó- pregunto, tratando de sonar desinteresado el pelinegro _

_- Con Mich Michelson – pronuncio MJ, Butch trataba de analizar en su cabeza lo que había escuchado, le parecía ilógico e imposible esa unión, varias veces Bellota le había comentado a Butch que solo se casaría con el chico que la venciera en una batalla, y Mich Michelson era el menos indicado para ganarle, a menos que haya encontrado una pócima que lo hiciera más fuerte, y que le haya ganado incluso a él, tomo su cabeza con ambas manos y la sacudió, sabía que su imaginación había volado demasiado rápido._

_–¿Y Burbuja?- pregunto con tono de preocupación Boomer _

_– Bueno su hijo se llama Beny, el poder que le heredo su madre fue la velocidad, es el más agradable de los tres y por su puesto el más gentil, sin embargo contestando a tu pregunta se casó con un chico llamado Matt- esas palabras dejaron sin habla a Boomer como era posible que Burbuja se haya casado con un tonto que cree que los amigos imaginarios existen, claro a la rubia le gustaban ese tipo de chicos, pero ella misma le había dicho que solo era su amigo. _

_MJ se retiró de su habitación dejado solos a los RRB, sabía que esas palabras les había dolido más que un golpe, y recordó que perfectamente que después de un año de combatir el crimen junco con las PPG, ellos empezaban a ser presos del sentimiento a lo que los humanos llamaban amor y sabía que los RRB odiaban a Dexter, Mich y Matt, porque eran su competencia directa, es por ello que quería venganza, él no quería acabar su vida en esa celda, cambiara el futuro arruinado la vida de ellas completamente, para que la vida de él, tuviera un final feliz. _

–Ahora que haremos Brick- rompió Boomer el silencio que había en la habitación Brick observo el rostro de su hermano, realmente estaba triste con esa noticia y Butch aunque quisiera disimularlo también se sentía de esa forma.

-Tal vez por eso rompieron el trato, para acabar con nosotros y después para casarse con ellos- dijo Butch serio.

–Pero ahora hemos cambiado la historia, ya que nosotros fuimos quien acabo que ese acuerdo- dijo Brick parándose de la cama y tomando su inseparable gorra roja

– Y si MJ nos está mintiendo-dijo el rubio, tratando de convencer a sus hermanos con la mirada que tal vez era una trampa

–Ese mono siempre a buscado su seguridad y si está aquí es por algo- Butch contesto con algo de duda y desconcierto en su mirada

– Pues es hora de actuar, si en realidad esos chicos son hijos de las PPG, querrán salvar esta ciudad, porque si los encontramos a ellos, podremos saber dónde están ellas, y por fin acabaremos con lo que empezamos.- poniéndose su gorra roja y seguido por sus hermanos se dirigieron hacia la ciudad para destruirla, mientras MJ se sentía orgulloso de su plan.

**Continuara…**

_Hola a todos, me da mucho gusto que cada vez más personas sigan leyendo mi historia, espero y les guste este capítulo, realmente me costó mucho definir el nombre de los hijos de las PPG, acepto quejas, sugerencias, y a gradezco a:_

_**Floresilla329**__: No hace falta decirlo, pero gracias por seguir mi historia, amiga (si es que tú me permites llamarte así) y por fa salúdame a Cuca Papa, Pepe, Ishi_

_**Mickz**__: Gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer tu historia, me agrada que te haya gustado y espero que la intriga poco a poco vaya pasando._

_**Bruzzxa-k:**__ Gracias por tu comentario y espero quitar poco a poco la angustia y suspenso causados y por fa salúdame a Anika y Shion_

_**Tommy-Chan77:**__ Espero contestar tus preguntas poco a poco, me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado mi historia y espero no decepcionarte al trascurso de esta._

_**Tsukime12:**__ Gracias por tu comentario y espero que te haya agradado este capítulo._

_**Kuro-Neko-Angel:**__ Como sabrás Mojo tiene algo que ver, y espero haber contestado aunque sea alguna de tus preguntas. Y las que no yo te aseguro que obtendrás las respuestas poco a poco. Gracias por leer mi historia._

_**Sifb:**__ Gracias, sabes los consejos de Flor me han ayudado mucho, y me agrada que te haya gustado mi historia._

_**Utau Hoshina**__: Gracia por tomarte el tiempo para leerla, y espero que no te decepcione en el trascurso de la historia._

_**-Eemo-Faairy**__: Estoy de acuerdo en tu comentario los RRB tiene un gran problema, pero no es necesario que los pongas en su lugar, las cosas caen bajo su propio peso._

_**Maria Jose**__: Gracias por tu comentario y espero no tardar mucho en actualizarla._

_**BrickxBloss-Reds**__: Esperando que te haya gustado este capítulo te agradezco que sigas leyendo mi historia._


	4. 4 Destrozos

Hola gracias por sus comentarios a: Angelic-boody-night, Lady-Of-The-Death, brickxBloos-reds, floresilla329, Mickz, Utau Hoshina, irina, saviorfreedom, tommy-chan777, Eemo- fairy, Kuro-Neko-Angel, Bruzzxa-k .

Perdón por la tardanza espero y les guste este capítulo.

_4.- Destrozos_

El día estaba mejorando, la lluvia comenzó a disminuir, sin embargo; un ambiente de desolación reinaba entre los pobladores de saltadilla, nadie sabía que había pasado con las PPG, parte de la batalla que habían presenciado, había sido brutal, tan solo de pensar que cabían la posibilidad de que estaban muertas, era una idea que no podían descartar. Tres chicos muy preocupados corrían hacia la alcaldía, buscaban respuestas de lo que sus ojos no daban crédito, la gente les había contado lo que había pasado, pero ellos simplemente no lo creían.

Un chico que vestía un pantalón negro, una bata blanca, su cabello era anaranjado y usaba unos lentes, abría bruscamente la puerta de la alcaldía encontrándose con la señorita Sara Bellum con los ojos llorosos, mientras le explicaba al alcalde que ya había puesto a la policía a buscar a las chicas.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso- pregunto Dexter con mucha preocupación al ver tan desesperada escena

–Fueron esos chicos, perdieron la cordura y empezaron a atacar a las chicas- contesto Sara Bellum mientras trataba de tranquilizar al alcalde que estaba llorando incontrolablemente

–Nunca confié en esos chicos- decía un chico con cabello café, playera negra y pantalón amarillo. Mientras cruzaba los brazos

–Pero Mitch no se supone que tenían un trato- dijo con preocupación un chico que vestía un pantalón café claro, tenía una playera blanca de manga larga y arriba de esta una de color roja de manga corta, su cabello era café y sobre sus hombros llevaba una mochila.

–Así es Matt, pero por alguna extraña razón atacaron a las chicas, fue realmente horrible, nunca vi una batalla así y nunca espero verla- dijo el alcalde con dificultad ya que a cada palabra dicha, su voz se quebrantaba cayendo en llanto nuevamente.

–¿Porque?- Decía Dexter golpeando la pared, el enojo era inevitable, no podía imaginarse tan cruel batalla.

- La culpa no es tuya- A pesar de que la preocupación estaba presente, Matt trataba de calma a Dexter mientras tocaba su hombro.

– Es mejor buscarlas, tal vez estén heridas y necesitan nuestra ayuda- Mich dijo con preocupación y con enojo, no podía creer que Bellota podría haber sido vencida por ese idiota de Butch.

–Si no hubiera, ido a ese campamento, las hubiera ayudado- recriminándose Dexter a si mismo

–Dexter, no sabías que los RRB se iban a volverse locos- dijo Matt para consolarlo

–No es la hora de arrepentimientos, vamos a buscarlos – Dijo Mitch mientras salía de la alcaldía seguido por los demás.

Una gran explosión se escuchó en el lugar, Dexter, Matt y Mitch, corrieron hacia ella, rogando que las PPG siguieran luchando por sus vidas, pero al llegar a ese lugar.

–Vaya, vaya buscamos a tres chicos y no encontramos a tres perdedores- dijo Butch con tono irónico.

–Donde esta Bellota- grito Mitch con todas sus fuerzas

– Desde cuando te interesas por ella- Caminando Butch hacia él,

–A ti que te importa- Mitch sonrojado contesto rudamente.

–Pues la verdad, no sé dónde está- deteniendo su andar y quedando frente a Mitch

-Mientes- En posición de ataque contesto Mitch

–Tú crees poder contra mí, no me hagas reír- Butch alzo su puño

–Alto, no tenemos tiempo para perderlo- Dijo Brick con tono autoritario.

–Que le hiciste a Bombón- dijo Dexter muy molesto.

–Que rayos les pasa a ustedes, no se suponían que tenían un trato con las chicas-dijo enojado Matt

– Que les preocupa que le haya pasado algo- dijo Boomer sin dejar de mirar a Matt.

–Te juro que si le hiciste algo a Bombón te matare- Dexter amenazo a Brick

– Bien chicos cambie de parecer- una sonrisa sínica se formó en el rostro de Brick

- Es hora de empezar el calentamiento.- dijo el líder mirando a su rival. Mientras tanto en un laboratorio un chico de cabellos negros caminaba de un lado a otro

-¿Falta mucho?- le pregunto a la profesora RX

-Un par de hora Benigno-dijo la profesora, definitivamente se parecía a sus madre, tan impaciente como siempre pensaba la profesora, mientras veía caminar al chico. De pronto la puerta se abrió bruscamente

–Los RRB atacan a la ciudad- dijo el peli naranja con tono serio

– Debemos hacer algo Brayan- contesto el rubio

–Esto pinta mal, Beny. Si hacen algo ustedes podría empezar una batalla con ellos, arriesgando su futuro- dijo la profesora Rx preocupada

–Pero si no hacemos algo, ellos no solo arriesgaran nuestro futuro si no, también el de los habitantes de saltadilla – contesto Brayan

–Pues es hora de entretenernos- dijo Benigno tronándose los dedos

- Pero tengan cuidado y recuerden que las únicas que pueden detenerlos son ellas- dijo la profesora RX mientras señalaba a las PPG que estaban en los contenedores. Y los tres chicos salieron volando de aquel lugar.

En la ciudad un chico desplegaba unas grandes alas de metal, no quería ser humillado, tal vez el no tenía poderes, sin embargo tenía algo mejor que era la ciencia, emprendió el vuelo pero fue inútil ya que una bola de energía logro darle en una ala, provocando que cayera, Brick se acercó lentamente y lo sostuvo del cuello de su bata

-Crees que con tus juguetitos me vas a ganar- dijo Brick con tono de superioridad

–Donde adquiriste ese poder- pregunto Dexter con dificultad

-Eso no te importa, vete despidiendo de este mundo- alzo su puño

–Cobarde, por lo menos si mataste a Bombón, lograre verla antes que tú, porque si no lo sabes me importa esa chica y créeme que hare lo que sea por ella, incluso seguirla en el mas allá- cada una de estas palabras dicha por Dexter taladraron su cabeza de Brick el simplemente lo alzo y lo estrello con un edificio.

-Vaya que eres resistente- Butch decía mientras veía como Mitch se levantaba de nuevo tras recibir un ataque de él.

-Seré muy difícil de matar- Mitch contesto con dificultad

–Tengo una duda, como puedes pararte después de golpearte tantas veces- dijo Butch curioso, Mitch sonrió y se limpió el hilo de sangre de la boca

–Es que Bellota ha sido una gran entrenadora- dijo sin poder ocultar el sonrojo.

–Pero por más que ella te entrene nunca podrás rebasar su nivel, porque ella es superior a ti- dijo el pelinegro cruzado de brazos.

–Tal vez sea superior a mí, sin embargo algo que pienso hacer si salgo vivo de esto, es algo que tu nunca podrías hacer- contesto Mitch con una sonrisa invadió su ser

–Y que es – contesto Butch

–Conquistar su corazón- Mitch dijo con superioridad,

– y eso si sobrevives- Butch molesto ante el comentario le dio un puñetazo justo en el estomago.

-Crees que con una pistola que sacaste de un huevo, puedes ganarme- Boomer se reía mientras veía a Matt con una pistola en sus manos.

–No deberías subestimarme, mi amiga coco me lo dio y me ha de servir para algo- dijo con tono de preocupación- mientras que con sus manos temblorosas detenía la pistola con ambas manos

–Ok dispara- Boomer contesto extendiendo sus manos, Matt cerró los ojos, jalo el gatillo y un gran estruendo se oyó,

-Demonios mi chaqueta favorita- decía Boomer con molestias ya que ese disparo le había hecho un agujero.

–Basta de juegos, es hora que te despidas- caminando hacia Matt

–Sabes algo, tal vez muera pero por lo menos de algo estoy seguro- dijo Matt triste

-De que- dijo Boomer con curiosidad

–De haberle dicho a Burbuja lo importante que es para mí- Matt cerró los ojos esperando el golpe final

–Pues te felicito, porque jamás la volverás a ver- dijo Boomer mientras lo golpeaba.

–Mátelos- dijo Brick ordeno con una sonrisa en sus labios, mientras que sus hermanos afirmaba con la cabeza aceptando su petición, de repente los tres sintieron un gran golpe que hizo que se estrellaran en el suelo

–Porque arruinan la diversión- dijo Butch levantándose entre los escombros.

–Por lo menos aparecieron- dijo Boomer sacudiéndose

–Es hora de la revancha- dejo el líder mientras se levantaba.

-Están bien- decía Brayan, mientras ayudaba a Dexter

– Si- contesto el con dificultad el científico

– Necesito que evacues la ciudad y no te preocupes los detendremos, mientras las PPG vienen- Brayan decía mientras llevaba a Dexter a un lugar seguro.

–Ellas están vivas- Matt decía con nerviosismo

–Así es, ellos estuvieron a punto de matarlas, pero la salvamos- contestaba Beny

–Y donde están- dijo Mitch con mucha insistencia

-En un lugar seguro recuperándose de sus heridas- Benigno contestaba a su pregunta, sin embargo, Matt, Mitch y Dexter los observaban, simplemente era increíble que esos chicos se parecieran mucho a las PPG

–¿Quiénes son? Preguntaba Dexter muy curioso

–Eso no importa, lo que importa es que salvemos a las personas- Aclaro Brayan mientras con sus hermanos se dirigían hacia donde los RRB estaban, para tratar de detenerlos.

**Continuara…**

**Posdata: Lamentablemente tuve un pequeño accidente, pero gracias a dios ya estoy bien es por eso que quiero agradecer a Floresilla329 y Eemo fairy por preocuparse por mí, estoy en la etapa de recuperación y aunque sé que es larga voy a dar lo mejor de mí.**


	5. Chapter 5

**_5.- Ajustes de cuentas_**

El cielo estaba despejado, sin embargo; la ciudad todavía seguía en peligro, los pobladores no entendían nada, simplemente miraban el cielo y les parecía aterrador observar a tres chicos parecidos a los RRB. Si los originales les habían dado una paliza a las PPG, que podrían esperar de esos chicos. En las alturas los RRB miraban desafiantemente a sus oponentes.

-Que enternecedor ver de nuevo a sus padres- dijo Brick rompiendo el Silencio

–Créeme que haría lo posible para que mi madre no se hubiera enamorado de un tonto como mi padre, aunque estuviera en riesgo mi futuro- contesto Benigno furioso

–Que es tan vergonzoso tener un padre como Mitch- Dijo Butch con tono irónico,

–Mitch tu padre Benigno, eso sí que me sorprende- dijo Beny con una sonrisa en forma de burla, mientras lo señalaba, todos voltearon a verlo, al parecer este comentario hizo que los RRB entraran en confusión

–Al parecer ese mono loco conto la historia a su manera- dijo Brayan mientras cruzaba los brazos

–Vaya que una característica que han tenido los RRB durante este tiempo, es…- pero Beny fue interrumpido por Benigno

–Lo Tontos e ingenuos que son- Los RRB se ofendieron ante el comentario de Benigno, ellos no eran tontos y se los demostrarían

–Déjame al verde, le hará honor a su color después que lo mate- dijo Butch mientras se tronaba sus dedos

–A mi déjame a Beny, le quitare esa sonrisa de los labios- dijo Boomer

–Está bien me quedare con Brayan –Contesto Brick.

–Tan predecibles, como siempre- Brayan dijo mientras tomaba posición de ataque.

–Esto será divertido- Dijo Benigno, mientras le dedicaba una mirada desafiante a su contrincante

–Será una gran oportunidad, Para probar el duro entrenamiento que hemos tenido- Beny dijo con ingenuidad.

Una gran batalla comenzó entre Boomer y Beny, la velocidad de sus ataques era poco visible, pareciera que desaparecían con lo rápido que eran. Solo se escuchaba el sonido de sus golpes, que ponían a temblar a los pocos pobladores que se encontraban en la ciudad.

-Vaya que eres rápido- dijo Boomer sin dejar de atacar a Beny

–Es bueno el alago viniendo de tu parte, pero déjame decirte que yo soy mucho más rápido que tú, ya que lo herede de mi madre- Contesto Beny mientras de un puñetazo logro estrella a Boomer en un edificio, este se levantó desde los escombros

–Si logre vencer a una niña tonta, te venceré a ti- se levantó y continuo su ataque, solo dos estelas en diferentes tonos de azul se podría observar en el cielo. . Mientras que Butch se incorporaba de nuevo, ya que Benigno lo había golpeado y estrellado contra el suelo.

-Crees que con esos ataques tan débiles podrás derrotarme-Mientras se limpiaba el hilo de sangre proveniente de su boca Butch se levantaba del suelo

–He tenido los mejores entrenadores del mundo, no creo que alguien como tu pueda vencerme- Dijo Benigno mientras atacaba a Butch

–Pues si te entreno Bellota, date por muerto, ella ha sido siempre mala para estas cosas – Nadie ofendía a Bellota, más cuando era su madre, una gran batalla comenzó, la tierra estremecía ya que cada golpe dado por Butch, era contestado por Benigno, ninguno de los dos se daba por vencido.

-Tus hermano son unos tontos al subestimarlos, lástima que tú siendo el líder me subestimes también - Dijo Brayan mientras le daba una patada justo en el estómago a Brick

–Tú eres el tonto, mis hermanos no han hechos, más que analizar sus movimientos- dijo Brick mientras se incorpora y de un puñetazo logro que Brayan, retrocediera, poco a poco se acercó a el

–Este será tu fin- dijo en tono victoria Brick.

-Eso es lo que tú crees- Brayan contesto con un puñetazo que detuvo Brick con dificultad, los líderes no podían darse el lujo de bajar la guardia ni por un momento. Ya que su victoria no dependía de su velocidad como Boomer y Beny, ni la fuerza como Butch y Benigno, dependía de su ingenio y su estrategia.

Mientras que en el laboratorio la Profesora XR trataba de acelerar la recuperación de las chicas, pero de repente la puerta se abrió de golpe, ella solo miraba con ojos de odio a aquel tipo que estaba destruyendo no solo el futuro de ella, sino también el de sus amigas

–Vaya así que este es tu escondite, debo decirte que me impresiona que hayas llegado tan lejos, pero debo decirte que este será tu fin- MJ sacó un arma y estaba apuntando a la profesora

–No sé, como me encontraste- dijo la profesora levantándose lentamente de donde se encontraba

–Pero créeme nunca has ganado una pelea contra las PPG y nunca lo harás- lo miro a los ojos, y le hizo saber con la mirada que ella nunca se rendiría, mojo jalo el gatillo, dándole en el hombro izquierdo

–Créeme que este será mi momento de gloria- MJ se acercába poco a poco, a los contenedores donde se encontraban las PPG

–Aléjate de ellas- apenas pudo pronunciar la profesora RX, debido a que la herida que tenía, era dolorosa

– Su muerte será lenta y con mucho dolor –MJ saco una jeringa con la misma sustancia que les había dado a los chicos

–Jaque Mate, el vencedor he sido yo - dijo mojo mientras que se reía.

La batalla era pareja, la fuerza de ambos equipos era sorprendente, nadie en la ciudad se había imaginado que una batalla durara tanto, ni que alguien en la tierra a parte de las PPG pudieran mantener una batalla contra los RRB sin embargo; Brayan, Benigno y Beny, comenzaban a debilitarse, era como si sus fuerzas se desvanecieran poco a poco. Los RRB se dieron cuenta que los movimientos de sus contrincantes eran débiles, torpes y lentos, aprovecharon este momento para atacarlos con todas sus fuerzas, tomando a cada uno de ellos del cuello

–Al parecer tu velocidad se ha esfumado-Dijo Boomer con tono de superioridad

–Te lo dije si la entrenadora es mala, su alumno será patético –dijo Butch con una sonrisa triunfante

–Nunca subestimar a tu enemigo, es una regla que nunca debes olvidar- dijo Brick mientras que sus ojos tenía un brillo de victoria. El reloj de Brayan, Benigno y Beny comenzó a sonar, como pudieron los chicos lo accionaron y del él se oyó una voz débil

–Chicos, Mojo me ha encontrado y ha inyectado la misma sustancia que a los RRB, sin embargo; fue mezclada con veneno, lamento no tener poderes y defenderlas, lo siento- dijo la profesora con mucha dificultad,

-Mojo me ha herido y contado toda las mentiras que les dijo a …- continuo diciendo pero se cortó la comunicación con la profesora y se escuchó una voz

– La sustancias que les inyecte a los RRB hace que eleven su fuerza en 80%, suficiente para eliminar a las PPG, sin embargo, me he dado cuenta que ninguna fórmula hará que ellos les ganes, ya que son unos inútiles– se escuchó un gran zumbido, al parecer Mojo había hecho rabiar a los RRB sin darse cuenta.

-Inútiles- apenas pudieron pronunciar Brick, Butch y Boomer, debido al enojo que tenían, mientras que apretaban los puños y les saltaba la vena de su frente.

-Acabemos el trabajo aquí, para ir a darle su merecido a ese mono- Brick alzo su puño para terminar su trabajo.

-Vez te lo dije tener una madre como Bellota solo te causa molestias, pero no te preocupes yo terminare con eso- una sonrisa irónica se posiciono de los labios de Butch mientras preparaba su ataque final.

-Sabes es mejor así, así no sufrirás cuando acabe con tus padres- Furioso dijo Boomer mientras miraba a su contrincante a los ojos. Sin embargo pudo observar algo en ellos que le impedía acabar con él, no sabía porque, si era hijo del tal Matt, pero tenía los ojos de Burbuja,

-No puedo- dijo Boomer mientras dejaba caer a Beny. Sus hermanos lo voltearon a verlo desconcertados. Butch soltó a Benigno y se dirigió hacia Boomer

-Si no acabes con él, yo mismo te daré tu merecido- Tomándolo del cuello y sacudiéndolo, Butch estaba enojado por la decisión tomada por su hermano.

-Suéltalo, primero acaba con tu contrincante y después terminaremos con Beny-Brick sabía que Boomer había generado cierto sentimiento en torno a la rubia, y para él, era algo difícil acabar con ella o algo relacionado con ella, pero el trataría de ayudarlo, sin importar las consecuencias.

Butch y Brick tomaron de nuevo a sus contrincantes mientras que Boomer trataba de descifrar por que no podía reaccionar de la misma manera que sus hermanos, pero justo antes del golpe final, un fuerte ataque hizo que los RRB soltaran a sus enemigos.

**Continuara…**

_**Floresilla329**_: Como siempre gracias por continuar leyendo mi historia, espero que te guste este capítulo; ya que la estoy adoptando para poder darte la sorpresa que te prometí.

_**Eemo-Faairy**_: Gracias ya sigo mejor, pero ni creas que me he olvidado de la sorpresa que te tengo, ya muy pronto sabrás de que hablo.

_**Lady-Of-The-Death**_: Gracias por seguirme y espero que este capítulo te agrade.

_**Utau Hoshina**_: Hola gracias por preocuparte, y si ya estoy mucho mejor, aunque la recuperación es muy larga, estoy echándole ganas. Gracias seguir mi historia, y espero que te guste este capítulo

_**yuki-chan**_: lo se fue algo loco meter a Matt de mansión Foster, y poco a poco se aclarara como llego a la ciudad, gracias por seguir la historia.

_**Iruchan**_: Hola, gracias por seguir leyendo la historia, creo que a partir de ahora los RRB tendrán más de que preocuparse.

_**tommy-chan777**_: Afortunadamente ya estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte y aclarando tu duda Mitch, es también un personaje de las PPG incluso en la serie hay un capítulo en donde tortura a un hámster llamado dientes (eso creo). Pero gracias por todo.

_**Angelic-blody-night**_: Gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia y espero que este capítulo te guste.

_**Queen Karolly:**_ Que bueno que te haya gustado mi historia y espero que este capítulo te haya agradado.

_**lobita22:**_ Así es ellos son primos, gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia.

_**Mickz**_: Tienes razón, creo que el tratamiento que tengo, me hace desvariar un poco. Gracias por el comentario, lo tendré en cuenta. Y gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia.


	6. 6 Explicación

**Bleik**: Para los que no me conocen, Me presento mi nombre es Bleik, yo soy un chico muy apuesto, gentil, carismático y salgo en la historia de Licci, llamada Fuerza Elemental.

**Licci:** Porque la presentación tan modesta.

**Bleik**: Por que debido a las indicaciones del médico, va haber días que no puedas subir tu historia, entonces yo creí que podría ayudarte, a subirlas.

**Licci**: Eres un amor, está bien confiare en ti, pero si vuelves a descomponer mi compu…

**Bleik:** Para que hablamos de cosas del pasado, no vez que los que no me conocen, va a tener un mal concepto de mí.

**Licci:** Bueno en lo que me pongo de acuerdo con Bleik, espero que les agrade este capítulo. Besos y que tengan un excelente día.

**_6. Explicación_**

Los RRB se pararon rápidamente, nadie sabía de donde había provenido ese ataque, sus ojos comenzaban a arder debido a la nube de polvo que los envolvía en ese momento, su coraje y rabia comenzaban aumentar, ya era la segunda vez que los golpeaban de esa manera, arruinando su momento de gloria. Tallándose los ojos pudieron percatarse que el polvo disminuía lentamente, alcanzando a distinguir tres figuras que para ellos eran inconfundibles, tres sombras que por mucho tiempo habían sido sus némesis, sin embargo; la batalla con aquellos mocosos, los había dejado agotados, pero ellos no les importaban era hora de demostrar quien eran los mejores.

-Creo que esto ya se volvió costumbre- Sacudiéndose Boomer decía con curiosidad.

-Creo que es hora de enseñarles buenos modales a esas niñas- Estirando brazos y piernas Butch decía emocionado.

-Es hora de la revancha- Acomodándose su gorra, el líder no dejaba de ver a su némesis

Emprendieron el vuelo para acercarse a ellas, conforme se iban acercando observaron grandes diferencias, a pesar de que usaban sus típicas vestimentas, sus ojos parecían nublados, tristes, desolados. Era como si ellas fueran otras personas, su energía de cada una se tornaba de un color más oscuro. Tres chicos se paraba de los escombros y al ver como se miraban las PPG Y RRB, no podían creer el odio que sentían entre ellos, sentían escalofríos recorrer sus cuerpos al verlos.

-No puede ser, ella no puede ser mi madre- Beny miraba la escena, no podía ser ella, su madre reflejaba en su mirada dulzura y confianza, en cambio la Burbuja que observaba emanaba odio y rencor.

-Pero si lo es- Mirando esos ojos rosas que estaban llenos de desesperación y venganza, Brayan sabía que ese combate, marcaria no solo el fin de sus días, si no el de toda la ciudad.

-Maldito mono, cuando lo encuentre le daré su merecido- Con furia dijo Benigno mientras veía a Bellota, tal vez ella era impulsiva, mandona, gritona, pero nunca había visto esa maldad en su mirada, no lo podía creer. Si enojada podía hacer que su padre le temiera ahora con ese odio, no quería ni imaginarse el desastre que causaría.

-Ahora que haremos- con preocupación en su cara, Beny no dejaba de ver a su primo.

-Buscaremos a la profesora RX, su eso mono inyecto veneno tal vez ella pueda buscar la cura antes de que sea demasiado tarde- el líder miraba serio a sus primos y antes de emprender el vuelo, una mano lo sujeto. El peli naranja lo volteo a ver

-Espera, queremos ayudar- dijo Dexter preocupado, mientras sostenía el brazo de Brayan.

-Me puede explicar alguien, que les pasa a las PPG- Tartamudeando dijo Matt al ver la escena, simplemente no podía creer que ella eran las chicas.

-Qué demonios les paso- pregunto Mitch con cara de angustia, nunca en su corta vida había visto a Bellota de esa forma.

-Es una larga historia, pero por ahora necesitamos ir con la profesora- Una cara de desconcierto era vista en Matt, Dexter y Mitch, ante el comentario de Benigno.

Los tres primos emprendieron el vuelo llevando cada uno a Dexter, Matt y Mitch, sin embargo, no les parecía la idea de dejar que los RRB comenzaran la batalla con las PPG, si mojo decía la verdad y había inyectado esa sustancia a las PPG ahora los que estaban en peligro eran los RRB. Pero ellos no podían hacer nada, primero tenían que ir por la profesora, para tratar de hallar la cura a ese veneno, pero conociendo a mojo, parecía ser una tarea difícil.

Aterrizaron en aquel misterioso lugar, mientras iban caminando, pudieron observar las puertas desechas, vidrios rotos, simplemente la seguridad en ese lugar había sido destruida, Dexter abría los ojos lo más grandes posible, no podía creer que estaba en su laboratorio, y que todos sus experimentos estaban rotos, destruidos, desechos, apretó los puños y tomo a Brayan de su camisa, como era posible que unos chicos de quien sabe dónde hayan entrado a su laboratorio sin su permiso

-Calma- trato de calmarlo Mitch

-Pero quién demonios son ustedes, y que es lo que hacemos en este lugar- Dexter decían con mucho enojo. Pero en eso se oyó un fuerte quejido, todos corrieron hacia el lugar donde se había generado, encontrándose con la profesora RX. Beny la cargo llevándola a una silla que al parecer fue la única que se salvó de la destrucción de mojo.

-Tenemos que salvarlas-Dijo con dificultad la profesora mientras se sostenía el brazo para evitar que se desangrara.

-Necesito tijeras, desinfectantes, vendas, rápido- grito Matt sorprendiendo a los demás.

-Sabes algo de enfermería- Contesto Beny, asombrándose de la decisión tomada por Matt, ya que en el futuro comenzó sus estudios en medicina cuando cumplió 20.

-Mi madre me enseño primeros auxilios- contesto Matt mientras cortaba las telas de su bata para poder ver la herida.

-Vaya que eres sorprendente- Beny dijo mientras hacía de asistente de Matt.

-Ahora si pueden explicarme que es lo que pasa- cruzado de brazos Mitch decía con cierto enojo en su tono de voz.

-Mojo encontró una sustancia llamada "Delta" que al ser mezclada con la sustancia "X" hace que esta sea el doble de potente- Contesto Benigno.

-Quiere decir que ustedes son otras creaciones de mojo-pregunto Dexter curioso causando que los Brayan Benigno y Beny , lo miraran de forma desafiante, lo que causo que la profesora RX comenzara a reírse a pesar del dolor que le provocaba al ser curara por Matt

-Mojo no se atrevería a crear otros chicos por miedo a que estos lo traicionaran de nuevo- la profesora RX contesto mientras que Matt le ponía un analgésico para calmar el dolor proveniente de su brazo.

-Entonces como es que mojo, consiguió esa sustancia llamada "Delta" – Mitch pregunto curioso, mientras que veía el comportamiento de eso chicos.

-Fue cuando, las chicas lo encerraron por haber atacado la prisión, liberado a los presos de ese lugar- Brayan decía mientras pasaba algunas vendas a Matt

-Desde entonces las chicas lo encerraron en la prisión Sao Paulo que significa "Valle de los espíritus" pero…- Brayan interrumpió su explicación para golpear fuertemente a la pared

-Desgraciadamente mojo, descubrió como salir. Y como es costumbre desapareció por un tiempo, encontrando las sustancia "Delta"- continuo Benigno con la explicación de Brayan, los demás no entendían nada.

-Pero es imposible, aquella prisión está en fase experimental- rompiendo el silencio Dexter, y asimilando su explicación, trataba de comprender que es lo que en verdad esos chicos trataban de decir.

-Crees que creamos es una historia tan tonta, esa prisión es parte de un proyecto que en este mismo momento está siendo presentada por el profesor Utonio- Mitch decía molesto.

-Una características de esa prisión es que se instala un chip en la cabeza del criminal, lo que hace es que lo lleve a una realidad virtual, pero…- dudo en su explicación, Dexter concordaba con Mitch, esa prisión era más que un proyecto, cruzo los brazos, mientras ordenaba sus ideas.

-Eso quiere decir que vienen del futuro- Matt dijo sobresaltado, mientras la doctora se quejaba del dolor. Mitch y Dexter, miraron a los chicos mientras estos confirmaban con la cabeza

-Si es cierto, ¿dónde estaban las PPG y RRB?, que acaso no pudieron detener a mojo- un silencio reino en la habitación, pareciera que Dexter había hecho una pregunta bastante difícil.

-Cuando mojo escapo de la cárcel, las chicas estaban en su luna miel- todos se quedaron boca abiertas, no podían creer que las chicas se había casado.

-Como dijimos, mojo desapareció por un largo tiempo- Decía Beny mientras que observaba como Matt daba por terminado el vendaje del brazo de la profesora.

-Pero un día apareció, encontró a los RRB y con una serie de mentiras logro convencerlos de probar esa sustancia que estaba en etapa experimental, trayendo como consecuencia que los RRB perdieran el control y lograran matar a las PPG- Brayan continuo la explicación mientras veía las cara de asombro de todos.

-Los RRB ya en su sano juicio y después de una larga búsqueda, lograron encontrar a mojo, pero no pudieron hacer nada, ya que esa sustancia había hecho que perdieran sus poderes- Benigno dijo con tal furia, que tan solo ver su mirada hacia que la piel se enchinara.

-Mojo mato a los RRB, para después continuar lo que tanto anhelaba – Beny dijo con mirada de tristeza y agachando la cabeza.

-Pero si los RRB y Las PPG murieron como es que están aquí- Dexter trataba de buscar alguna lógica en cada palabra que estaba diciendo.

-Mojo inicio su reinado sometiendo a todos los seres humanos, haciendo más fuertes a los que habían sido enemigos de las PPG, pero siempre protegiéndose de ser siempre el núm. uno- Mientras Brayan hablaba miraba la cara de confusión de Dexter.

-Pero se unió una rebelión en contra de jojo, y de buena fuente sabemos que el no esperaba que su reinado fuera tan corto, ya que era muy viejo y no lo podía disfrutar como hubiera querido- Dijo Benigno pero fue interrumpido

-Al enterarnos de la situación supusimos de la estrategia de Mojo, es por eso que mi esposo y yo construimos una máquina del tiempo para adelantarnos y advertírselo- la profesora continuo con su explicación.

-Pero si vinieron a advertir de la situación, por que llegaron tarde- de forma severa pregunto Mitch, mientras que la profesora miraba a los hijos de las PPG.

-Brayan, Beny y Benigno fueron llevados a una trampa, adelantando sus planes mojo se fue, dejando atrás de innumerables muertes- la voz de la profesora parecía quebrantar en cada palabra dicha.

-Pero porque ellos, que no podían venir otras personas- Matt dijo con ingenuidad.

-Créeme que los más indicados para hacer este trabajo, son los hijos de las PPG- terminando decir esto la profesora Matt, Dexter y Mitch no podían creer lo que habían escuchado, contestando varias de las preguntas que se formulaban en su cabeza.

-Bueno no hay tiempo de perder, hay que buscar esa cura- ordeno Brayan mientras todos afirmaban con la cabeza comenzaban la búsqueda de la cura de aquel veneno inyectado a las chicas. Pero Mitch tomo el brazo de Benigno haciendo que este volteara

-Entonces si las PPG son sus madres, sus papas son…- mientras que Benigno afirmaba con la cabeza a la pregunta formulada por Mitch. Este sonreía de forma incrédula.

**Continuara…**

**Bruzzxa-k:** Gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia

**Floresilla329**: Gracias por tu comentario, y si ya estoy mejor, tal vez todavía no pueda caminar pero el doctor me dijo, que si sigo al pie de la letra sus indicaciones en dos meses, ya estaré caminando de nuevo. Gracia Ishi por preocuparte, pero me has dado una gran idea escribiré un one shot contando lo que me sucedió. Gracias y mando un saludo a pepe, papa y cuca. Y tú sorpresa llegara en después de 2 capítulos más.

**Eemo-Faairy**: Hola, gracias por preocuparte, estoy mejor, y no te preocupes al igual que a flor la sorpresa estará después de 2 capítulos

**Lady of the Death**: Hola y espero que te guste este capítulo. Gracias por leer mi historia.

**Mickz:** Gracias, y espero que te agrade este capítulo.

**Tommy chat777:** Espero y con esto haya contestado por lo menos a una pregunta, gracias por preocuparte ya estoy mucho mejor. Y espero que te agrade este capítulo

**Angelic-bloody-night**: Créeme que con tantos ánimos, continuare escribiendo la historia hasta el final. Gracias por leerla.

**Utau Hoshina:** Los RRB realmente soy muy despistados , a veces me pregunto cómo se imaginan ellos que será su futuro. Gracias por continuar leyendo mi historia.

**Saviorfreedom**. Espero que este capítulo te haya agradado y de seguro surgirán mas intrigas. Gracias por seguir leyendo la historia.

**Iruchan**: Gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia y espero haber resuelto la duda que tenías con este capítulo

**Neji-kun**: gracias por tu comentario, y gracias por leer mi historia.


	7. 7 Batalla

Hola a todos, quiero agradecerles por seguir leyendo mi historia, espero que les guste y discúlpenme la tardanza.

¡Que tengan un bonito día!

**_7. Batalla._**

Saltadilla era considerada como la ciudad más cálida, tranquila y segura, gracias a las PPG, cuando la banda gangrena hacía de las suyas las PPG los detenían, cuando mojo inventaba algo para destruirla, las PPG se encargaban de darles su merecido. Pero ahora el destino había cambiado, ahora se ha convertido en un campo de batalla, todo apuntaba en que la ciudad desaparecería del mapa.

En el laboratorio, todos estaban concentrados en su trabajo, la presión aumentaba cuando pensaban que esa cura dependía no solo de sus vida, si no los de todos los habitantes de saltadilla.

-Vaya, esto es más estresante de lo que pensaba- Con la mano en la cabeza, Dexter se paró de donde estaba e inconscientemente prendió el televisor que ahí se encontraba, todos al ver lo que ahí estaba ocurriendo, pararon por un momento lo que estaban haciendo.

-Nos encontramos en lo que era el centro de la ciudad saltadilla; edificios, tiendas, estacionamientos y todo lo que aquí se encontraba, ¡ha desaparecido¡- La reportera narraba mientras se ponían ver imágenes de una zona realmente devastada, pareciera que un terremoto había acabado con aquel lugar.

-Hemos de comunicar con tristeza que las PPG han perdido el control de sus poderes, no les importa las vidas de los pocos pobladores que aún se encuentran en la ciudad- En ese momento pasaron imágenes de como en plena batalla las PPG con sus poderes derrumbaban un edificio, con el objetivo de que este les cayeran a los RRB sin percatarse que ahí se encontraban escondidos cuatro jóvenes, afortunadamente y para su suerte fueron salvados por los RRB.

-La batalla que ahora se está presentando, es realmente brutal. Es por eso que pedimos a los pocos habitantes que aún se encuentre en la ciudad, que la abandonen inmediatamente, porque al parecer ya no contamos con las PPG, y todo apunta que nuestras pocas esperanzas radica en ellos- La cámara enfoco a los RRB heridos, cansados, que en cualquier momento pudieran desvanecerse.

-Vayan a salvarlos- La profesora RX rompió el silencio para ordenarles a los chicos que fueran a salvar a los RRB

-Pero…- Pronuncio Brayan, salvarlos para ellos eran difícil, si ellos los detestaban, los odiaban, por matar a sus madres.

-Ese odio, deben dejarlo atrás, tenemos oportunidad de salvar el futuro, y si lo hacemos todo esto cambiara- La profesora los vio, ellos no querían sin embargo; afirmaron con la cabeza

-Antes de que se vayan, tomen estos nuevos relojes, estaremos en contacto y en cuanto tengan a los RRB, llévenlos a un lugar seguro- La profesora dio un reloj a cada uno con su respectivo color indicándoles.

-¿Ahora que pasara?- Pregunto Dexter al ver como los chicos partían.

-Solo el tiempo nos dirá, después de todo nada está escrito- Con una sonrisa la profesora hiso sonrojar a Dexter, para después continuar su trabajo.

Los chicos del futuro volaron hacia donde se estaba llevando acabo aquella pelea, a pesar de que ya había visto tan desgarradoras imágenes por la televisión, al verlas de nuevo en vivo parecían más aterradoras. Mientras ellos volaban no muy lejos de ahí dos estelas de diferente color azul surcaron el cielo, la velocidad era impresionante, que las nubes dejaran de existir cuando esas estelas pasaban.

-Hasta cuando piensas huir- La rubia pregunto a su contrincante, mientras que surcaban el cielo azul.

-No estoy huyendo- Con una gota de sudor cayendo de la frente, Boomer sabía que sus fuerzas se estaban desvaneciendo, tal vez podría aguantar una pelea más por 30 min, pero después de eso el mismo veía su fin.

-Sigues siendo una niña tonta e ingenua, esas fueron tus palabras antes de querer matarme- Con un movimiento muy rápido Burbuja le dio un fuerte golpe en la espalda haciendo que Boomer se estrellara en el suelo.

-Y lo sigo pensando- Parándose lo más rápido posible Boomer se puso en posición de ataque.

-Sabes Boomercito, deberías rendirte y huir llorando como niño con su mamá- Dicho esto Burbuja, poco a poco se iba acercado y aumentando su velocidad trato de darle un puñetazo a Boomer, este lo esquivo.

-Espera, pero no tienes- Con burla y sarcasmo, una sonrisa maligna se dibujó en el rostro de Burbuja.

-Vaya, veo que has dejado el traje de niña buena y ceros insultos en tu casa- Esquivando los ataques de la rubia, Boomer trataba de reunir las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

-Te arrepentirás de haber roto el trato, dejaras de existir- Concentrando una bola de energía Burbuja estaba dispuesta a eliminar a Boomer.

-Mira quién habla de traición, la niña dulce y tierna, la que ingenuamente no sabe que ella me traicionó primero- Agachando la mirada y apretando los puños, Boomer sabía que tal vez era el último ataque que podría resistir, cruzo los brazos altura de su pecho para recibir el ataque de la rubia, que cortésmente le había dirigido. Boomer retrocedió un poco, pero se mantuvo de pie, alzo la mirada para percatarse que Burbuja se acercaba poco a poco.

-De que hablas, yo nunca te he traicionado, pero en cambio tú estás pagando por tu error- Se quedó parado junto a él, observándolo, realmente se veía agotado, sucio, su ropa estaba rasgada, hasta que se juntó su mirada con la de él.

-Mírate, ya no te importa nada, estamos en el bosque y con el último ataque has destruido casi la mitad de este, ¿dónde está la Burbuja que se preocupaba por los animales, por las personas, hasta por los monstros?. Pero veo con decepción que tú eres el peor de todos – Una bofetada se hiso presente en la mejilla de Boomer al terminar de decir esto, levantando la mirada se percató que su enemiga, incontrolablemente iba subiendo su nivel de poder, para darse cuenta que estaba en gran aprieto.

La tierra temblaba, una y otra vez cada vez que Bellota le daba al pavimento, al parecer su enemigo no se quedaba quieto, lo que la hacía enojar más, pero que más daba, la ciudad ya estaba destruida; los habitantes fuera de esta. Así que nada le impedía acabar con ese súper tonto.

-¡Quédate quieto de una buena vez!- Gritaba Bellota, mientras veía como Butch se burlaba de la expresión en su rostro.

-¿Crees que soy un tonto?, para esperar que tú me golpes- Dedicándole su sonrisa de burla, Butch sabía que otro ataque podría ser fatal para él, lo único que le quedaba era esquivar ataques para poder reunir la poco energía que le quedaba.

-Vaya que eres insecto patético, pero yo me encargare de eliminarte- Dirigiéndole una patada a Butch.

-Eliminarme no me hagas reír ; eres tan débil, además nunca tuviste el valor para matar a alguien- Mientras que esquivaba el golpe de Bellota, Butch alimentaba más la ira de ella, tal vez así pelearía a lo tonto y disminuiría su poder, siempre y cuando el ninguno de sus ataques lo tocaran.

-Tienes mucha razón, pero si he de matar a alguien, tendrás el honor de ser el primero, además nadie extrañaría a un inútil- Sonriéndole y sin dejar de atacarlo Bellota no se daba por vencida.

-Te equivocas de nuevo, aunque no lo creas soy la inspiración de los nuevos criminales de saltadilla, ellos si me extrañarían-Carcajeando de manera sínica Butch se separaba de Bellota

-No te preocupes, yo me encargare de reunirlos contigo en el infierno- Bellota alzo las manos, junto su energía.

-Eso lo quiero ver, te convertirías en la primera PPG criminal- Con tranquilidad mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-Yo no soy ninguna criminal- Grito Bellota mientras le lanzaba el ataque.

-Ya lo eres, has destruido la ciudad, piensas matarme y matar a todos los criminales, bienvenida al club- Esquivando con mucha dificultad su ataque, Butch señalaba la ciudad.

-Tú tienes la culpa, porque rompiste el trato, tú me traicionaste- Con la mirada agachada Bellota no creía que la ciudad estuviera destruida, pero había algo en su interior que no le permitía parar.

-No nena, tú me apuñalaste primero por la espalda, así que ya no te debo nada- Moviendo su dedo de un lado a otro Butch sintió un fuerte golpe en su estómago, no se dio cuenta en que momento Bellota se había acercado.

-No sé de qué demonio estás hablando, pero vete despidiendo de este mundo-Preparando su puño, Bellota estaba lista para dar el golpe final, mientras que Butch se maldecía por haberse descuidado, ahora si estaba en verdaderos problemas.

El calor aumentaba considerablemente, el viento soplaba débilmente, los animales habían salido corriendo, en el piso quedaba una fotografía tomada en donde una vez hubo un precioso lago. El parque de saltadilla había ahora era un desierto, en donde los líderes se miraban con odio, reconocer, desprecio. La batalla que han tenido destruyo aquel hermoso parque, pero eso no importaba, porque lo que tenía prioridad era vencer a su enemigo.

-Te arrepentirás de cada palabra dicha- La ojis rosa decía mientras daba una patada en el estómago de su contrincante. Para después darle un golpe en la espalda trayendo como consecuencia que se estrellara en el suelo.

-Vaya primor, tas has vuelto muy fuerte, pero eso no será suficiente para vencerme- Rápidamente se paró Brick, se sacudió su pantalón, lentamente camino hacia donde había caído su gorra, la recogió, la agito para quitarle el polvo que tenía y se la acomodo.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?- Parándose frente a él, Bombón volvió a tacar a Brick.

-Tu conciencia te atraicionara- Esquivando el ataque de la peli naranja, Brick susurro cuando este paso a un lado de ella.

-Hablando tú de traición, tú quien juro no romper el acuerdo, no me hagas reír- Con la mano en la cintura Bombón no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

-Tal vez seas la líder, pero te falta inteligencia, rosita ponte un momento a mirar tú alrededor, observa como tú la líder de las PPG a destruido todo el parque de la ciudad, como tú la más "inteligente" hiso que todo ser viviente huyera del lugar, ¿cómo se siente tu conciencia?- Una sonrisa de cinismo se dibujó en la cara de Brick, al ver la cara de sorpresa de la chica.

-No, yo no pude hacer esto- Decía una y otra vez Bombón mientras miraba a su alrededor

-Pero no te preocupes Bomboncito, es bueno tener gente nueva en nuestro bando, porque si tú dices que yo soy basura, entonces tú serás la misma porquería- En tono de susurro y caminando alrededor de ella Brick, sonreía tal vez atacar su conciencia iba a ser más fácil que su fuerza, no lo quería admitir que un golpe más dado por ella lo mataría, es por ello que recorrería a atacar su mente, con tal de salvar su vida.

-Tu tuviste la culpa- apretando sus puños y elevando su energía, Bombón cerro los ojos y en su mente le dio la razón a su rival, pero no podía evitarlo su objetivo era matarlo, y no podía dar marcha atrás.

-Tú fuiste la que me traiciono primero, hecha andar tu mente, así que si de algo soy culpable, tu no estas libre de culpa- En posición de ataque, Brick sabía que era su fin, que su plan no había funcionado y que ese ataque lo haría ver el más allá, el final había llegado.

**Continuara…**

**Lady Of The Death**: Gracia por tu comentario y creo que dejar en duda es una habilidad que tengo (jajajaja), pero no te preocupes se aclarara más adelante.

**Flor:** Hola, espero que Ishi no se haya puesto celoso por tu comentario, que te gusta Benigno. Aprovecho la oportunidad para saludar a pepe, papa, cuca, Ishi y desearles un buen día. Gracias flor por tu comentario.

**Angelic-blody-night:** gracias por continuar leyendo mi historia y espero que este capítulo de agrade más.

**Bruzzxa-k**: hola, gracias por tu comentario, pero creo que Mitch todavía tiene ciertas dudas y creo que mojo se volvió más malvado debido a sus grandes derrotas con las PPG.

**Utau hoshina:** hola espero y este capítulo te guste más y gracias por continuar leyendo mi historia.

**Eemo -Faairy**: Hola y creo que después de esto odiaras más a mojo, espero y te guste este capítulo, tu duda acerca de que me ocurrió pronto quedara aclarada. Gracias por preocuparte.

**Death the alex**: espero no haber demorado mucho y espero te haya agradado este capítulo.

**Tommy-chan777**: hola gracias por tu comentario y sabes te sorprenderás al saber que conexión tiene la profesora rx con las PPG (esta duda será aclarada más adelante) y Mitch creo que tendrá que hacer mucho esfuerzo si no quiere ser desplazado. Gracias y que tengas un buen día

**Vale-alice**: sabes me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado mi historia y me siento mucho más motivada para continuarla, espero no decepcionarte. Gracias

**Brickxbloss-reds**: Gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia y espero te haya gustado este capitulo

**Lucia-nami14:** creo que los RRB no entienden lo que pasa, y por su bien espero que reaccionen pronto, porque ya se han ganado muchos enemigos de nuestros lectores (jajajaja) gracias por leer mi historia y espero que este capítulo te haya agradado.


	8. 8 Salvar a los ¿RRB?

_Hola a todos, quiero agradecerles por seguir leyendo mi historia, espero que les guste este capitulo y discúlpenme la tardanza._

_¡Que tengan un bonito día!_

**_8. Salvar a los ¿RRB?_**

Todo estaba en contra de los RRB, ellos mismos sabían su destino, la muerte era una opción que ya no veían tan distante, tal vez el infierno podría ser tan malo después de todo, cada uno miro a su bella contrincante, como hubieran querido que el destino hubiera sido diferente, pero ya no importaba. El destino estaba escrito, nunca el mal podría unirse con el bien. Sonrieron mientras cerraron los ojos, por lo menos ellas decidirían algo mejor para sus vidas.

- La muerte no será el mejor castigo, es como sacarlo de problema ¿no crees?- Un chico camino hacia Burbuja.

-Tu otra vez- Confusión reflejaba en la mirada de Burbuja, era el mismo chico que la había salvado anteriormente

-Deja que yo acabe con esta escoria primero, para que tú no tengas remordimientos.- Tomándole una mano y tocándole la mejilla con la otra, Beny trataba de convencerla que no debía acabar con Boomer.

-Pero algo dentro de mi cabeza, me ordena hacerlo- Dijo la rubia sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Ok, entonces yo seré el que acate esa orden- Con una sonrisa y una mirada tierna hiso sonrojar a Burbuja.

-Pero ¿quién eres? – Contesto la rubia con nerviosismo, mientras veía a aquel chico acercarse a Boomer.

-No importa, yo siempre te protegeré de seres tan repugnantes como este- Dicho esto Beny desapareció junto con Boomer. Dejando a Burbuja más que sorprendida.

Mientras tanto en el cielo, un chico de ojos verdes observaba la batalla de su madre con el RRB más rudo. Nunca imagino que su madre tuviera esa fuerza, una gotita cayo de ser frente, al recordar el examen que había reprobado e imagino el castigo de su madre. Sonrió, por lo menos no se enterara después de unos cuantos años, bueno si logran remediar lo que hiso Mojo jojo.

-No crees que ya es suficiente- Benigno detuvo el puño de Bellota, mientras que Butch lo miraba con asombro.

-Tú de nuevo, no entendiste que no te debes meter en asuntos que no te incuben, además, su castigo será la muerte.- Jalando su brazo para que ese chico lo soltara, Bellota lo miraba desafiante.

-Pero no crees que con la muerte dejara de sufrir y eso es, lo que el espera- Señalando a Butch, Benigno trataba de convencer a su madre.

-Entonces tendrá una muerte lenta y dolorosa, te aconsejo que te quites, si no tú mismo lo acompañaras en el dolor- Con rapidez Bellota inicio el ataque, sentía que no debía dejar el trabajo inconcluso.

-No te conviertas en una asesina, para eso me tienes a mí, yo me encargare de basuras como esta- Deteniendo su ataque y sonriendo, Benigno se dirigió hacia su madre, tenía que convencerla, porque él no quería iniciar una batalla con ella.

-¿Quién me asegura que acabaras con él?- Cruzada de brazos Bellota estaba esperando la respuesta.

-Mira, la verdad es que no quiero que te conviertas en una asesina, no quiero que el día de mañana te sientas mal, mires tus manos y te des cuenta que están manchadas de sangre de este estúpido, tu no mereces algo así- Con voz seria y pateando a Butch, Benigno miro a los ojos a Bellota.

-¿Quién eres y por qué debo confiar en ti?- Bellota se quedó sorprendida ante las palabras dichas por el joven, nunca se imaginó que alguien tuviera un tacto tan cruel, pero al mismo tiempo tan sutil de decir las cosas, ese chico le resultaba algo interesante

-Aunque no lo creas yo también lo odio, lo odio cuando te lastimo, lo odio cuando… casi termina con tu vida, un ser como el, se merece un castigo, pero de antemano sé, que la muerte no es lo mejor solución, deja que yo me encargue de el- Con enojo en cada palabra que pronunciaba Benigno, Bellota lo miraba, no creía que confiara en un desconocido, pero ese chico tenía un algo que desconocía, pero iba a confiar en él.

-Solo tendrás una oportunidad, si no cumples con lo que has dicho, yo misma te mandare al infierno junto a Butch- Dicho esto Bellota, Butch y Benigno desaparecieron de su vista.

Su energía estaba al máximo, no permitiría que la insultara una vez más, ella no quería destruir el parque de la ciudad, pero él tuvo la culpa, él había sido el causante de toda la destrucción, pero no podía parar, algo en su interior le decía que acabara con él.

-No crees que con ese nivel de energía acabaras no solo con el parque; la ciudad entera será reducida a cenizas- Decía un joven con una boina roja que estaba recargado en un árbol que de alguna forma se mantenía en pie.

-Tu ¿otra vez?- Bombón no creía que ese joven existiera, creyó haberlo imaginado antes de que se desmayara.

-No deberías estresarte de esa forma, esta cucaracha no merece verte de esa forma, no le des el gusto de caer en sus provocaciones- Mientras acomodaba su boina y caminando lentamente Brayan observaba la reacción de su madre.

-Pero tengo que acabar con ese criminal, además intento matarme- Con enojo en cada una de sus palabras, Bombón apretaba sus puños

-¿Crees que la muerte será castigo suficiente, para remediar todo lo que hiso?- Brayan pregunto mientras se ponía en medio de Bombón y Brick.

-No lo creo, ¿pero quién eres tú para cuestionar mi decisión?- Cerrando los puños y poniéndose a la defensiva Bombón sabía que el chico tenía la razón la muerte seria la cura al sufrimiento de Brick

-Soy un chico, que no quiere ver más sufrimiento en tu rostro, no quiero que el día de mañana derrames lagrimas por esta porquería- Tomando de la camisa, Brayan no podía creer que le estaba salvando la vida al sujeto que provoco la muerte de su madre.

-¿Por qué te interesa, como me pueda sentir?- Si dejar de mirar la actitud de ese chico Bombón cruzaba los brazos.

-Por qué me importas y créeme que cada golpe que este tipo te da, hace que mi odio crezca cada vez más, no soporto ver que te lastime- Dándole un puñetazo a Brick, Brayan trataba de ocultar las ganas de matarlo que le guardaba,

-¿Por qué confiar en ti?- Decía Bombón mientras trataba de esconder el sonrojo provocado por las palabras de aquel chico,

-¿Porque si no confías en mí?, el día de mañana te cuestionaras por esta decisión, los demás no creerán que lo hiciste y tu imagen de la perfección e comprensión estará manchada, por culpa de este idiota, pero si no te interesa me hago a un lado, ¡mátalo! -Dicho esto Brayan, Bombón se mordió el labio, como era posible que ese chico la conociera tan bien, suspiro.

-Está bien, pero si no te encargas de hacerlo sufrir y pagar por todo lo que ha hecho, yo misma me encargare de él y de ti- Dicho esto Bombón, ellos desaparecieron de su vista, por una parte se sintió tranquila, las palabras de aquel chico decían la verdad, sintiéndose impresionada, no podía creer que alguien la conociera tan bien. Las PPG no entendían por qué habían confiado en esos chicos desconocidos, es como si algo les dijera que tienen algo en común, de repente les empezó a doler la cabeza, se las tomaron con ambas manos y escucharon una voz.

-Reúnanse- La voz era tan desagradable, pero no podían impedirlo, el las controlaban y no sabían cómo resolverlo. Las chicas volaron hasta donde se les había indicado

-¿Por qué no los mataron?-Mojo molesto, les gritaba a las chicas.

-Yo, no soy ninguna criminal si quieres matar a los RRB, hazlo tú- Dijo la líder cruzando los brazos.

-Controlo cada una de sus mentes, ahora les ordeno que busquen a los RRB y acaben con ellos- Mojo ordeno, las chicas sintieron un gran dolor de cabeza, para después darle una reverencia a mojo y retirarse a cumplir su cometido.

-Creíste que te la iba a dejar fácil profesora RX, sabes del veneno, pero no sabes de los nano chips, que también estaban en la sustancia, tan minúsculos como una bacteria, la sangre fue los que los llevo a su cerebro, haciendo que obedezcan mis órdenes- Una carcajada salió de su boca, al parecer Mojo tenía todo controlado.

Tres jóvenes ponían en la cama los chicos que salvaron, no muy de acuerdo con la decisión, pero no podían decirle a la profesora RX, después de todo tenía razón, Beny, los revisaba y curaba cualquier herida que pudieran tener.

-Sus heridas no son graves, sobrevivirán- Dijo Beny mientras ponía en su lugar los artículos de curación que había tomado de una gaveta

-Ok, hablare con la profesora, para decirle que estamos bien- Brayan dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

-Magnifico escondite, nos encontraran es cuestión de tiempo- Dijo Benigno, mientras observaba a su alrededor, no podía creer que su escondite era la alcaldía de saltadilla o lo que quedaba de ella. Su primo Brayan la había adaptado para que los RRB descansaran, cosa que le desagradaba para el mejor si hubiera puesto en el suelo.

-No te quejes, será difícil que nos encuentren aquí, de todas formas debemos estar alerta, por si vienen- Dijo Beny mientras se recostaba en el sillón.

-Ya hable con la profesora, le dije dónde estábamos, pero dijo que nos escondiéramos, hasta que ellos encuentren la cura- Observando a Brick, con enojo. Pero si podía cambiar lo que sucedió haría hasta lo imposible por remediarlo.

-Ahora nosotros somos los delincuentes,- Benigno dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla junto a Beny, causando que Brayan lo mirara un poco molesto, y estaba dispuesto a contestarle hasta que

-¿Dónde estoy?- Dijo el líder de los RRB, mientras se sentaba, después miro alrededor y vio a sus hermanos dormidos, para después toparse con la mirada igual de penetrante de Brayan.

-En un lugar seguro- Dijo Beny un tanto cortante.

-¿Por qué me salvaste?, que acaso no me odias- Dijo Brick, un tanto irónico.

-No me malinterpretes, este odio no va a cambiar, es solo una orden que recibí,- Brayan le dio la espalda mientras miraba donde sentarse.

-Suena realmente absurdo, viniste desde el futuro para salvar a tu madre de mí, y ahora me salvas de ella- Brick no apartaba la vista de ese chico, realmente se parecía a ella, pero se oyó un vaso romperse, voltio, al parecer Benigno se enojó ante le forma de preguntar del líder de los RRB.

-Ya te lo dije, solo es una orden- Brayan dijo mientras veía a Benigno y con la miraba decía que se tranquilizara.

-Vaya al parecer un tanto testarudo como tú- Dijo Butch sentándose y estirado los brazos

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- Parándose Boomer observaba a los demás. Todo era tan confuso para él.

-¿Cuál es su verdad?- Más que una pregunta, Brick exigió la respuesta., Brayan, Beny y Benigno se miraron, les empezaran a contar de como Mojo había encontrado la sustancia y sobre su escape de la prisión de Sao Paulo**, **Beny se paró su súper oído había captado algo, indico en base de señas que se callaran.

-Benigno apaga las luces- Ordeno Brayan mientras que Benigno apagaba la luz, Todos se quedaron callados y escucharon las voces de las PPG, mientras pasaba,

-¿Pero porque escondernos?- Dijo Butch mientras se paraba con la intención de salir del lugar.

-Ni se te ocurra, debido a esa sustancia mi madre aumentado su fuerza y esta vez te matara- Dijo Benigno mientras se ponía enfrente de él, Butch se disponía contestarle pero sintió la mirada de Brick.

-Calma Butch, tienen más de una razón para salvarnos, a pesar de que nos odian- Dijo Boomer para tranquilizar a su hermano, al igual que él se sentía confundido.

-Así que mojo se liberó de esa prisión y descubrió esa sustancia, pero como fue que las PPG murieron- dijo el líder mientras que trataba de analizar la información antes dicha.

-Ustedes las mataron- dijo Brayan, mientras cerraba los puños.

-Al parecer tu pequeño cerebro se dejó envolver por mojo, haciendo que probaran la sustancia en fase experimental- Benigno dijo mientras Butch lo miraba desafiantemente por tal comentario.

-Después de todo, cumplimos nuestro cometido- Dijo Butch tratando de atacar lo que anteriormente había dicho benigno.

-Quiero proponerles una alianza- Dijo Brayan causando el asombro de todos.

-¿Qué clase de alianza?- Cruzando de brazos Brick esperaba la respuesta.

-Nuestro enemigo en común es mojo, quiero destacar que no es el mismo de su época, es mucho más fuerte, audaz e inteligente, si nos ayudan a acabar con él, nuestros objetivos serán cumplido- Dijo Brayan si dejar de mirar al RRB

-¿Que gano con esto?- Caminando a su alrededor Brick trataba de imponerse.

-¿Qué?... peles con mi madre, sin que yo me oponga- Todos se quedaron boqui abierta al oír la contestación de Brayan.

-Está bien, pero si la mato tu dejaras de existir- dijo Brick sin dudarlo

-No te preocupes, mi existencia no estará en riesgo- Mientras estrechaba la mano del líder de los RRB

**Continuara**….

**Flor**: Espero y tu cena haya estado divertida, felicidades por lo de las elecciones, la verdad yo tengo pánico a hablar enfrente de las personas, la última vez que lo hice me puse a tartamudear (jajajajajaja). La convención de anime (envidia de la buena), espero asistir al a siguiente y espero encontrarte. Gracias y la sorpresa viene en el siguiente capítulo. Bay.

**Eemo-faary**: Hola, creo que los RRB se salvaron, pero yo también quería que sufrieran, pero creo que eso se lo dejare a mi imaginación. Gracias por preocuparte ya estoy mucho mejor. Y prometo que en el siguiente capítulo estará la sorpresa.

**Lady-of-The –Death**: Espero y este capítulo te haya gustado, espero no tardar tanto en subir el siguiente. Gracias por leer mi historia.

**Utan Hoshina:** Gracias, seguiré echándole ganas para no defraudarte.

**Katty:** Hola, gracias por los ánimos y por seguir leyendo mi historia. La verdad los cometarios que me haces, me motivan a seguir adelante. Gracias.

**Sebas li 2496**: Aclarando la duda, el único malo de la historia es Mojo. Quien está aprovechando, de la confusión de las RRB, para poder controlar a las PPG.

**BrickxBloss-reds**: espero que haya gustado este capítulo y gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia.

**Iruchan:** gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.

**Death the alex**: solo te puedo decir gracias por seguir leyendo la historia, y la relación de la profesora RX es solo te puedo decir que es una relación de amistad que se forjo cuando ella llego a la ciudad.

**Ainonai-shojo03**: Yo creo que los RRB tienen suerte, espero y recapaciten. Gracias por seguir leyendo la historia.

**angelic-bloody-nigh**: Espero te haya gustado este capítulo, las cosas se tornaran más interesantes y espero que te guste.

**The Goddes Of The Silver Moon**: Gracias por el comentario, los RRB están metidos en un gran lio, la alianza que formaron hoy tal vez les ayude a aclarar un poco las cosas (pero depende de ellos). Y no te preocupes escribiré esta historia hasta el final. Lo prometo.


	9. 9 Resistencia

_Quiero agradecer a todos que leen esta historia, ustedes me dan motivación para seguir escribiéndola._

_Este capítulo va dirigido especialmente a **Floresilla329** y **Eemo- Faairy**. _

_Gracias por el apoyo y preocupación._

**_9.- Resistencia._**

Mojo era el rey de saltadilla del futuro, a pesar de que trato de cambiarle el nombre a la ciudad, prefirió dejarlo de esa forma; ya que tendría grandes recuerdos de la vieja saltadilla, recuerdos que se encargaría de borrar estando en el pasado. El reinado de mojo era sombrío, después de que acabo con las PPG y RRB, logro convencer a los criminales de una alianza, una alianza que triunfo ante los ejércitos y superhéroes más fuertes de todo el mundo, cada persona fue esclavizada y torturada. Cada vez que alguien se oponía a su reinado era convertido en un mono, un mono que era usado para servirle en su palacio. Pero las cosas tan elegantes, finas o caras era algo que no tenía importancia, el dolor de cabeza que lo torturaba cada rato, eran los movimientos de rebelión que tenía en su contra, movimientos que poco a poco tomaban fuerza.

-Vaya, veo que mojo se aprovechó de la situación- Decía el menor de los RRB, mientras quedaba sorprendido de cada palabra proveniente de chicos que provenían del futuro.

-Lo que no entiendo es ¿por qué Mojo se preocupaba de los movimientos de rebelión?, si el tenia completamente el poder- Pregunto Butch, tenía curiosidad del por qué el comportamiento de Mojo, si él fuera el que reinara simplemente lo desaparecía a los rebeldes y ya.

-Como dije antes mojo convenció a criminales para formar una alianza, eran llamados los seis generales de mojo y estaban estratégicamente ubicados en todo el mundo- Dijo Beny, mientras que los RRB no podían parpadear del asombro.

-Si quieres llegar al rey, primero tenías que vencer a sus generales, si eres un tonto y te enfrentabas primero con el mono, por más fuerte y audaz que eras, terminabas en una tumba, ya que Mojo tenía todo controlado y cuando el tronaba los dedos, todos los villanos llegaban en un momento- Benigno siguió tan interesante relato, mientras se servía un vaso de agua.

-Pero como los demás no tenían esta capacidad, lo más conveniente era atacar a cada general, uno por uno, tomando primero el más débil- Dijo Brick deduciendo lo que el haría si se encontrara en esta situación.

-Pero ¿quién eran esos generales?- No pudo evitar preguntar Boomer, ante su curiosidad de saber quiénes eran los seis generales más temidos por la humanidad.

-Nombrándolos de menor a mayor confianza que les tenia mojo, podemos comenzar con Fuzzy Lumpkin, se ganó la confianza de jojo al apoderarse inmediatamente de toda la parte este de la ciudad con gran facilidad (los bosques), su escopeta era disparada a cualquier ser viviente que se oponía a la crueldad se su actos, él se encargaba de castigar a cada ser viviente que no cumpliera con el cometido del rey mono- Todos se quedaron viendo a Beny, nadie podía crees que en monstro morado con antenas verdes pudiera ser muy fuerte.

-Recuerden que Mojo, les dios cierto poder a cada villano para cumplir su cometido- Recalcó Brayan mientras veía la cara de incrédulos de los RRB.

-Otro general que destacaba por su liderazgo es Ace. Se ganó la confianza de jojo gracias a la tiranía empleada para conquistar ciudades enteras y la forma con que organizaba a su banda, a pesar de que no tenían poderes gracias a la sustancia Delta, lograron desarrollar muchas habilidades inimaginables.- Mientras cerraba los puños y bajaba la mirada Benigno, no podía creer que había dicho las cualidades de aquel criminal.

-Esto sí que es una burla, después me van a decir que el payaso arcoíris hacía temblar a la gente haciendo su mundo en blanco y negro- Butch se burlaba de los chico, ya que no podía creer que dos seres tan patéticos pudieran tener semejante poder.

-Cállate y déjalos hablar- Alzando la voz y dándole un coscorrón a su hermano Brick le ordeno que se limitara hacer sus ridículos comentarios. Miro a Brayan y le indico que podía continuar.

-Seducir, conquistar y controlar a los hombres, era sin duda una habilidad inigualable, sin dejar de mencionar la manera de controlar su cabello. Eran características que no pasaran desapercibidas por Mojo jojo, Sedusa, conquisto grades ciudades, con ayuda de su ejército de hombres que quedaban encantados por su belleza- Beny continuo con la lista de los criminales más fuertes mientras veía la cara de asombro de los RRB y continuar con asómbrate relato

-Su magia y poder para controlar mentalmente a las personas era sin duda un villano que no podía quedarse afuera de esta lista era Blossman, el villano que prometió liberar a la ciudad de la maldad a cambio de los poderes de las PPG a pesar de que recibió una buena paliza por ellas, regreso con más poder que nunca para recuperar lo que las PPG les quitaron.- Golpeando a la pared, con tal odio era algo que le quitaba cierto estrés a Beny, los RRB los observaron realmente esos chicos habían sufrido mucho, mil preguntas se formulaban en su cabeza, pero antes de preguntar algo Benigno continuo con la historia.

-Vestida con su típico vestido amarillo y sintiéndose como una reina, la princesa mucha plata no podía faltar, su gran influencia de su padre la llevo a convertirse en una de las preferida de Mojo, se caracterizaba por tener a su alcance las armas más poderosas y destructivas del planeta. La prioridad que tenía es que sus estrategias de conquista eran en base a la tecnología y la multitud de científicos que tenía trabajando para ella.- Cruzando los brazos y moviendo el cuello, Benigno observaba a Butch, no podía creer la mirada de incredulidad que tenía, antes de decir algo Brayan continuo la historia.

-El más poderoso de los seis y considerando el segundo al mando después de jojo era sin duda HIM, considerado como el enemigo más peligroso de la ciudad saltadilla por poseer poderes sorprendentes, como el de crecer y decrece a su voluntad, controlar objetos, desaparecer y aparecer cuando el quería, eran cualidades que lo habían llevado a convertirse en la mano derecha de Mojo.- Terminando Brayan de decir esto, todos se quedaron callados, era un silencio inexplicable.

Brick se recargo en la pared y cruzaba los brazos, pareciera analizar la situación, Boomer se recostó mientras que miraba al techo era demasiada información para el, Butch en cambio sonrió, para después mirar a Brayan, Benigno y Beny.

-Presumen de habilidad, fuerza y velocidad, entonces ¿qué hicieron para detener tal tiranía?- Boomer pregunto mientras su hermano mayor lo miraba.

-¿Que hicieron después de que matamos a sus madres?- preguntaba Butch de manera agresiva. Mientras Brick solo los miraba para escuchar la respuesta.

-La ira, coraje y frustración al ver como matabas a mi madre delante de mí, hiso que me segara ante la situación, trate de detenerte pero… tú me dejaste inconsciente debido a tal sustancia que te volvió un maniático- Benigno le grito a Butch dejando callado a los demás, mientras en este le dedicaba una mirada de rencor al más fuerte de los RRB.

-A pesar de que nuestras madres nos entrenaron, esa maldita sustancia hizo que perdiéramos innumerables veces, no podíamos solos, todo fue también planeado que no nos dio la oportunidad de reaccionar- contesto Beny a la pregunta de Boomer con cierta tristeza en sus ojos.

-¿Es por ello que empezaron a formar una resistencia?- A pesar de que Brick se había quedado callado por un momento, le pregunto a Brayan con tono autoritario.

-Cada derrota, iba destrozando nuestra esperanza, al parecer esos criminales eran invencibles hasta que un día llego chico y nos contó de las hazañas de tres chicas que la gente llamaba las Amazonas, ellas se encargaron de liberar a gente de pequeños poblados de villanos como abracadabra, Mask-Scara, Fémme Fatale, Supercacha, The Amoeba Boys , sin duda era historias que sorprendía y causaban polémica en el reinado de jojo.- Brayan contesto mientras Brick lo observaba, por alguna extraña razón Brayan se sentía intimidado por esa mirada roja.

-Considerada como la Amazona del Norte Flor, una chica de 15 años, su cabello negro con una coleta y flequillo de lado, hacia resaltar aquellos ojos rojos que hipnotizaban a cualquiera que los miraba, su pantalón negro de mezclilla olgado, combinado con una blusa blanca, eran sin duda características de su rudeza y sencillez, su fuerza y habilidad para manejar su katana era sorprendente, al verla pelar era de suponer deducir que era sin duda esta especialista en Karate Kenpo.- Una sonrisa se hiso presente en la cara de Benigno al dar la descripción

-La guardiana del este sin duda era Zoey Evans, era una chica 15 años que era inevitable mirar, una prendedor sujetaba aquellos cabellos rebeldes que se posicionaba en su rostro, dejando suelto el resto del cabellos castaño, que le llegaba a la cadera, su pálida piel hacia resaltar sus ojos verdes. Su forma de vestir consistían en unos jean color beige con una blusa azul, su gran sentido de justicia hacia inspirar a sus seguidores, sus enemigos temblaba al enfrentarse con ella- Dijo Beny mientras un ligero sonrojo era visto en sus mejillas.

-El sur era resguardado por Licci, su cabello le llegaba hasta los hombros, era corto y negro, por lo regular era sujetado por una liga morada, su fleco estaba dividido en dos, haciendo resaltar aquellos ojos color lila, usaba un pantalón negro, su blusa lila de tirantes combinaba con sus ojos. Siempre usaba una gabardina negra que le llegaba debajo de las rodillas, se ganó la confianza de sus seguidores gracias a las estrategias llevadas en el combate- Contesto Brayan, mientras esperaba algún comentario por parte de los RRB

-Al parecer tres niñas tontas lograron demostrarles que son más fuertes que ustedes- Una carcajada se hiso presente en los labios de Butch

-Es mejor que te calles las amazonas se ganaron nuestro respeto y el de los pobladores liberados por ellas- Furioso y dispuesto a atacarlo Benigno no resistencia mas no toleraría ni un insulto más…

-No lo podíamos creer, al parecer no éramos los únicos que queríamos salvar al planeta- Contesto Brayan mientras se ponía enfrente de su hermano para detener una tonta pelea

-Pero captaron nuestra atención cuando lograron vencer a 3 de 6 generales, destreza, habilidad y certeza fueron tres características de una estrategia bien planeada- Dijo Beny con cierta ilusión en sus ojos.

-Debieron ser muy fuertes para derrotarlos, al parecer no eran los únicos con poderes- Pregunto Brick mientras que tomaba de la camisa a su hermano Butch para después aventarlo hacia una silla.

-El buen manejo de dos tessen, era sin duda una arma letal en las manos Zoey Evans, un movimiento de estos, hiso volar a más de 10 hombres que estaban al mando de Fuzzy Lumpkin, aquellos abanicos de metal, tenían un gran filo que podían partir a una persona en dos y el monstro morado lo comprobó. Valor estrategia y agilidad, fueron la clave para que fuera una pelea que perduraría en la historia, ella pudo derrotar a ese monstro junto a sus tres sobrinos que en un momento de la pelea jugaron sucio y e hiso que los seguidores de ella, dudaran. Pero esto no impidió que Fuzzy probara la amargura de la derrota y que ese lugar pudiera ondear la bandera de libertada gracias a Zoey.- La descripción de tan magnifica narración la hiso Beny con los ojos cerrados, trasmitiendo a los demás lo importante que había sido esa victoria.

-Al mismo tiempo y en otro lugar del mundo, Ace temblaba, sus enemigos habían logrado penetrar su gran castillo, inmediatamente organizo a su banda en diferentes puntos, creyendo que gracias a ellos sus enemigos no llegarían a él, pero su deducción fue tirada al piso cuando la vio, el nunca creyó que tal rebelión fuera organizada por una mujer y mucho menos que supiera pelear, dicen que fue una batalla espectacular, Flor demostró su fuerza, habilidad y destreza con su katana, Ace empleo muchos juegos sucios y viles, pero eso no la asusto. La necesidad de buscar a su mejor amigo Ishi le dio fuerzas para seguir adelante, y con una sola ondeada de su katana logro vencerlo, poniendo fin a la tiranía y crueldad de ese lugar- Contaba Benigno mientras juntaba sus manos simulado traer una katana y moviéndose como si se encontrara en el lugar donde Flor había vencido a Ace.

-Magia, estilo y fuerza, fueron empleadas para enfrentar a la chica que manejaba sus cabellos como arma, a pesar de que tenía todo es su contra, la habilidad de Licci para organizar a su gente, marcaron el inicio de la pesadilla de sedusa, cuentan sus seguidores que Licci logro entrar desapercibidamente mientras que sus compañeros distraían a su ejército que cruelmente los conquisto. Sedusa al verla comenzó a atacarla burlándose de ella, Licci no tiene un arma como Flor y zoey, pero maneja la magia con una habilidad que puede materializarla en pequeños cristales que podrían causar la muerte si alguno te atravesaba, después de una larga batalla sedusa quedo a disposición de Licci, quien con una tijeras corto su largo cabello- Brayan termino de describir tan fabulosa batalla, miro a los RRB todos se quedaron callados por un momento, pero este silencio fue interrumpido cuando los tres comenzaron a reírse.

-Abanicos, una katana y magia, por favor, ni que se tratara de un videojuego de la época colonial- Con una lagrima debido a la risa Butch no dejaba de agarrarse el estómago debido a la risa.

-Más que contarlo como una hazañas, parece que lo cuentan con amor, que acasos son sus novias- Dijo Boomer en cuanto la risa se lo permitió causando gran sonrojo en Brayan, Benigno y Beny.

-No lo podemos evitar, ya que si ellas eran tan buenas, porque no se juntaron con ellas y lograron vencer a Mojo- Dijo el líder de los RRB mientras trataba de guardar cordura.

-Ellas nos buscaron, después de días de planeación, todo estaba listo, para dar el gran golpe, nos dividimos en tres grupos, para atacar a los tres generales restantes para después ir por el mono, pero algo salió mal- Dijo Beny mientras volvía a esa cara de dolor que le provocaba recordar, y al verlo los RRB se pusieron serios.

-Al parecer Fuzzy, Ace y Sedusa escaparon de su prisión, y regresaron con mojo, planearon la perfecta emboscada para capturarlas, una chica que vio todo nos dijo que mojo amenazó con matar a los personas que tanto estaban buscado y con la impotencia que esa situación les genero a las tres, no hubo otra opción que rendirse- Dijo Benigno mientras trataba de buscar algo para quitarse ese estrés que había producido a recordar tan mal momento.

-Vaya al parecer el punto débil de ustedes son ellas y mojo de alguna manera lo sabía- Dijo Brick mientras miraba los ojos de Brayan.

-Así es, en ese momento me comunique con la profesora RX, quien me dijo que su esposo y ella había puesto el plan B en fusiona miento- Dijo Brayan con una mirada de decepción.

-¿Plan B?- No podía creer Boomer que ese fuera su futuro, él había soñado con derrotar a la rubia pero no de esa manera.

-Volver al pasado, y eliminar a mojo- Dijo Beny mientras una mirada de odio se reflejaba en su rostro.

-Todo estaba planeado hasta que recibimos una invitación al reinado de jojo, amenazando que si no íbamos, mataría sin piedad a las amazona enfrente de todos sus seguidores, para que ellos no volvieran a planear algo en contra de su reinado, a pesar de que era una trampa nos fuimos, nunca pensamos que mojo se adelantaría en el tiempo mientras que nosotros caíamos en su trampa- Dijo Brayan mientras miraba el techo.

-Cuando llegamos, nos percatamos que las Amazonas luchaba contra todos los enemigos, todos ellos las rodeaba, nosotros empezamos a ayudarlas, pero nos dijeron que nos fuéramos, que mojo había construido una máquina del tiempo y amenazado con comenzar su reinado antes de lo programado- Dijo Beny mientras una lagrima caía en su rostro.

-No supimos que paso con ellas, simplemente volamos hasta donde la profesora RX se encontraba para dar fin, a ese mono engreído- Dijo Benigno mientras apretaba los puños, todos se miraron, los RRB seguían dudando, pero al ver las ultimas reacciones de esos chicos, sentían una rabia inexplicable, que de alguna manera, era un motivo más para acabar con ese mono.

**Continuara…**

**Utau Hoshina**: Gracias por preocuparte por mí ya me siento mucho mejor. Espero que este capítulo te agrade mucho.

**HayleyLestrange:** Disculpa por la tardanza de subir este capítulo, espero que este capítulo te guste.

**Tommy-chan777**: gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia, y espero contestar estas preguntas más adelante.

**Brickxbloss-reds**: Gracias y espero que capitulo te agrade.

**Angelic-bloody-night****:** Hola espero que este capítulo te guste.

**Lady-Of-The-Death:** Espero no decepcionarte, y que de igual forma te agrade este capítulo.

**Lucia-nami14**: Hola, creo que los RRB necesitaran anteojos para darse cuenta de la verdad, pero creo que estarán despistados un rato más.

**Eemo-faairy**: Hola, espero ansiosamente tu comentario dime que te pareció y espero no haberte decepcionado, y no creas que solo saldrás en este capítulo.

**Azahara**: hola me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado mi historia, y esto me da más motivación para continuarla.

**Flor:** Espero que ansiosa tu comentario y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, un saludo grande a todos de mi parte


	10. 10 La cura

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a quien me dejaron Reviews en mi One-shot de RRB ¿Débiles?.

Quiero disculparme por la tardanza y espero que les agrade este capítulo (aclaro las PPG y RRB no me pertenecen)

**10. **_**La cura**_

Por un momento la felicidad de pensar que todo se podría arreglar, se desvaneció de los rostros de las personas que luchaban por encontrar la cura de aquel veneno que mojo les inyecto a las PPG. La situación era estresante, cada vez que tenían un punto a su favor algo les hacía retroceder, al parecer Jojo había planeado todo a la perfección.

-¿Por qué?- Dexter pregunto mientras que golpeaba la mesa con su puño.

-Todo es tan ¿confuso?- Decía la profesora RX mientras se ponía la mano en la frente.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- Preguntaba Matt, mientras observaba la cara de preocupación de ambos científicos.

-Sabemos cuál es la cura del veneno- Decía Dexter mientras se recargaba en el respaldo de su silla

-¿Cuál es el problema entonces?- Preguntaba Mitch un tanto desconcertado de la manera de reaccionar de Dexter, si ya habían encontrado la cura, cuál era el problema.

-El veneno es una sustancia que está compuesta de un veneno natural llamado Aconitina y otra de origen animal nombrada como Taipoxina- Contestaba la pregunta la doctora RX mientras se quitaba los lentes y los comenzaban a limpiar.

-¿Qué tipo de veneno es ese?- Dijo Matt con una cara de preocupación.

-La aconotina es un veneno de clase natural se encuentra en el acónito que es cultivado como planta en lugares elevados y fríos del hemisferio norte. Lo que provoca este veneno es que altera el sistema nervioso y ocasiona una depresión que conduce a la muerte. La taipoxina es un veneno de clase animal que se encuentra en la serpiente Taipán del interior de los desiertos Australianos. La toxina de este veneno deshace el tejido muscular y segrega un complemento con un anticoagulante que origina hemorragias internas. Para nuestra desgracia no existe cura alguna para los dos- Describió Mitch dejando una cara de asombro ante los demás, excepto para lo profesora RX

-Pero ¿Cómo sabes esto?- Pregunto Dexter con cara de asombro y curiosidad

-Desde hace un año he tenido cierto amor a la plantas y animales- Contesto Micth con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas, la doctora RX sabía que Mitch en el futuro sería un gran científico en la rama de botánica y zoología, la curiosidad por los animales y plantas venenosas lo llevarían a descubrir la cura a los venenos más potentes de la naturaleza

-Pero si no existe cura para esos venenos, como es que encontraron la cura para la mezcla de los dos- Dijo Matt porque si ese no era el problema con la cura del veneno que mojo había inyectado a las PPG, ¿Cuál era el verdadero problema?

-Para nuestra fortuna, la cura se encontró varios años después, y por suerte recuerdo los componentes de esta, sin embargo; cada vez que lo probamos, el veneno absorbe esta como una esponja, nunca había visto semejante reacción- Dijo la profesora RX mientras se ponía los lentes y comenzaba a mover el cuello de un lado a otro.

- Tal vez, el problema no esté en la cura, sino en los componentes de los venenos, tal vez este haya sido mezclado con una toxina que emite la sustancia, que al contacto con la cura, la vuelve débil, formando parte el veneno- Mitch divagaba en voz alta, mientras la cara de asombro se hacía cada vez más grande en los demás.

El silencio se hiso de esperar, tanto Dexter como la doctora RX analizaban las palabras dichas por Mitch, mientras tanto en otro lugar un mono algo viejo, gritaba de enojo al ver que su cometido de hacer que las PPG mataran a los RRB, no se había llevado a cabo.

-¿Qué rayos les sucede, póngame atención?- Mojo gritaba aún más fuerte, al ver que las PPG no le ponían atención.

-No los encontramos- Contestaba Bellota mientras se hachaba en un sillón para descansar.

-Pues me vale, si tienen que buscar hasta por debajo de la tierra-Mojo suspiro, realmente no podía llamar la atención de las PPG, hasta que una idea cruzo por su cabeza y tomo a Burbuja del cuello.

-Déjala en paz- Dijo la líder al ver la cara de preocupación de su hermana menor.

-Saben, simplemente ustedes no pueden negarse a mi petición, si yo digo salten, ustedes saltan; si yo digo que se destruyan entre hermanas, simplemente lo harán- El cinismo de mojo pasaba a otro nivel, Bellota apretaba más y más los puños, mojo tenía razón, el las controlaban. Burbuja empezaba a llorar, mojo la estaba lastimando, ese mono tenía mucho más fuerza de la que ella poseía

-Los destruiremos- Agachando la cabeza y tragándose el orgullo, Bombón dijo con resignación. Una sonrisa en rostro de mojo se hiso presente, soltó a Burbuja, quien fue atendida por la líder del grupo.

Mientras tanto, la habitación comenzó a dar vueltas para un chico de ojos azules, desconcertando a sus primos, al no poderse mantener de pie debido al mareo cayo desmayado

-¿Qué le ocurre?-Preguntaba Boomer con preocupación, al ver como Beny se había desmayado sin razón alguna.

-Al parecer cada vez que mojo atenta contra nuestras madres, perdemos nuestra fuerza- Decía Brayan mientras que junto con Benigno ayudaban a su primo.

-Entonces eso es lo que ocasionó que en nuestra pelea, sus poderes de desvanecieran- Brick comentaba mientras se sentaba a lado de su hermano más rudo.

-Si las suposiciones son ciertas, nuestros poderes se debilitaron cuando mojo inyecto la sustancia a las PPG- Benigno comento mientras caminaba hacia una jarra de agua.

-Vaya, entonces si las PPG mueren, ustedes…- Dijo Boomer mientras se imaginaba lo peor.

-Moriremos- A completo Benigno la oración mientras vertía el agua de la jarra en la cara de Beny y este reaccionaba un tanto violento

-¿Porque hiciste eso?- Brayan miraba con enojo la acción de su primo.

-Fue necesario, además despertó- Se defendía Benigno ante la molestia de su primo.

-Tienes que resolver todo, con lujo de violencia- Decía molesto Brayan, mientras que Beny trataba de secarse.

-Que se haya despertado con violencia, no significa que yo sea violento- Sonreía Benigno mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-Lo pudiste haber lastimado- Contestaba Brayan mientras se ponía en frente de Benigno.

-Yo no tengo la culpa, que se una niña débil- Le gritaba, Benigno mientras miraba a Brayan de manera desafiante.

-Por favor, tiene que hacer esto difícil- Decía Beny mientras mira la escena que ante su mirada siempre se repetía.

Los RRB miraba la escena que les parecía familiar, Brayan y Benigno discutían, subiendo cada vez más su tono de voz, mientras que Beny trataba de recordarles el motivo de su misión. Esa tonta discusión subía cada vez más de nivel, mientras que los RRB comenzaban a fastidiarse.

-Alto- Gritaron los tres RRB, llamando la atención de los chicos, quien acabaron de discutir.

-En vez de estar discutiendo a lo tonto, creo que deberían preocuparse- Comento Butch causando asombro de sus hermanos.

-Vaya hasta que dices algo inteligente- Decía Brick con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Cállate- Molesto contestaba Butch ante el comentario de su hermano mayor.

-Como sea tenemos que planear algo, antes de que sus madres mueran- Dijo Brick mientras se recargaba en la pared.

-¿Se están preocupando por nosotros?- Dijo Beny algo curioso.

-No malinterpretes, porque el honor de matar a sus madres lo tendremos nosotros- Contestaba Butch con tono sarcástico. Los chicos se miraba entre si mientras una sonrisa se reflejaba en su rostro, desconcertando a los RRB.

Dexter concentrado comenzaba analizar una vez más aquel veneno, de repente salió corriendo, al parecer tenía una idea.

-¿Ahora que le sucede?- Pregunto Mitch un tanto molesto, al ver como Dexter se alejaba sin ninguna explicación.

-Seguro se le ocurrió algo- Contestaba Matt, mientras que recordaba que siempre que se le ocurría algo a Dexter el hacía lo mismo.

-Ya nos contaste como murieron las chicas pero dime profesora RX como murieron los RRB- Pregunto Matt, realmente quería saber cómo habían muerto esos chicos tan despreciables.

-Los RRB no podían creer lo que habían hecho, buscaron a Jojo cegados por la rabia y el dolor, ellos querían ganarles en una batalla pero matarlas, eso estaba fuera de sus planes, emprendieron la búsqueda de tan apreciable presa, sin embargo, la reacción de la sustancia ya había pasado, los RRB pelearon como nunca al encontrarse con mojo, pero todo fue inútil ya que el mono supo aprovechar las propiedades de la sustancia Delta, las uso para acabar por fin con su dolor de cabeza, los RRB fueron vencidos y eliminados por su creador, así comenzó el dolor y sufrimiento de la humanidad- Los ojos de Mitch y Mat se abrían cada vez mas, el asombro de los narrado por la Profesora RX era increíble, al parecer su futuro era el mismo infierno.

-¿Pero como pudieron sobrevivir tanto tiempo?- Pregunto Matt un tanto dudoso, ya que mojo había derrotado a sus enemigos, era casi imposible sobrevivir como ser humano normal, ese imperio cruel.

-Poco a poco Mojo se apodero del mundo, mi esposo y yo nos hicimos cargo de sus hijos de las chicas, los entrenamos les ayudamos a desarrollar sus habilidades espécieles, todo a escondidas de Jojo. Nuestro refugio se encontraba debajo de la tierra, después cada vez más personas se nos unieron, entre ellas amigos, familiares y las amazonas- Una sonrisa se reflejó en el rostro de la profesora, en su menta pasaron tantos recuerdos, de pronto una lagrima broto de sus ojos, la impotencia y coraje recorrieron cada parte de su cuerpo , al recordar que sus amigas no habían podido disfrutar a sus hijos y por un instante se imaginó a Bombón estudiando con Brayan, a Burbuja comprarle un perrito a Beny y bellota entrenando a su hijo.

-¿Quiénes son las amazonas?- Pregunto Mitch al ver la cara de tristeza de la profesora.

- La amazonas eran tres chicas que vivían en un orfanato, Flor y su mejor amigo Ishi llegaron a él, tras la captura de sus padres por mojo, Zoey Evans vivía ahí porque sus padres eran dueños del lugar y Licci piso por primera vez ese lugar cuando mojo acabo con sus padres; pero un día Jojo se apodero del lugar haciendo trabajar a los niños que vivían ahí, los padres de zoey su opusieron y fueron encarcelados, a su cargo se quedó la princesa y tras un descuido de ella tiro un poco de la sustancia delta en su recamara, llamo a las tres para que la limpiaran pero nunca se imaginó que esas tres niñas serian su peor pesadilla, ya que el contacto con esa sustancia les proporciono grandiosas habilidades- Una ternura se apodero en el rostro de la profesora.

-Vaya al parecer esa sustancia les dio poderes- Comento Mitch, de pronto una explosión se oyó, todos corrieron en donde habían ocurrido y encontraron a Dexter despeinado, con los lentes rotos.

-¿Qué paso?- Pregunto la profesora mientras ayudaba a Dexter a pararse.

-Un mono nunca será más inteligente que yo- Contestaba Dexter con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿La encontraste?- Pregunto Matt mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

-La sustancia que absorbe la cura, son nada más que nanobots, estos están dentro del veneno, es por eso que la cura no servía, estos la absorbían y la convertían en más veneno- Victorioso sonreía Dexter.

-Pero como destruir, esas cosas que a simple vista no vemos- Pregunto Mitch un tanto curioso.

-Una descarga eléctrica los dejara sin movimiento alguno por algunos minutos, tiempo suficiente para la cura surja efecto y los nanobots al no reconocer la sustancia simplemente dejaran de funcionar- Explico Dexter mientras hacia una demostración.

-¿Pero la explosión?- Pregunto Matt, mientras buscaba algunos vendajes para curar a Dexter de las pequeñas quemaduras.

-Tanto fue mi emoción, que choque con la mesa y se mezclaron dos sustancias- sonreía Dexter mientras que los demás se carcajeaban.

-Ahora debemos pensar como tratar de neutralizar esos nanobots – Dijo la profesora mientras hacía más cura para la sustancia mortal que sus amigas tenían en la sangre.

-El problema es que esos _nanobots_controlan a las chicas y si no actuamos rápido, mojo cumplirá su cometido- Un silencio inexplicable se apodero del lugar, ahora su misión era encontrar la manera de que las PPG no acabaran con los RRB.

**Continuara…**

**Angelic-blody-nigh**: Que bueno que te haya gustado, espero que este capítulo te guste más y espero no tardar en subir el siguiente capítulo.

**Flor**: Hola que bueno que te haya gustado, sabes ya entre a trabajar ya puedo caminar claro con ayuda de un bastón, pero de poco ya no necesitaré de él. Salúdame a todos y cuídate mucho.

**Lady-Of The- Death:** Hola que bueno que te gusto y gracias por seguir leyendo la historia.

**HayleylestrangeVulturi**: Gracias por preocuparte ya estoy mucho mejor, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.

**T****ommy-chan777**: Que giros da la vida, ahora que pasara, tratare de aclarar tu duda lo más antes posible ha y gracias por leer mi historia.

**Eemo-Faairy:** Me emociona que te haya gustado tu personaje, gracias por preocuparte por mí. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.

**Ammy c. A. c. N****:** Gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia y espero no disculpa por haber tardado en subir este capitulo

**Azahara:** A mí también me cuesta mucho trabajo escribir una historia, pero gracias a personas como ustedes que me animan pongo lo mejor de mi. Yo te apoyo al 100% y cualquier cosa te ayudare en lo que pueda.

**Anonima:** Gracias por tus ánimos y espero llenar tus expectativas en este historia.

**Drew drew**: Antes que nada perdón por la tardanza gracia spor leer mi historia y espero que este capítulo te haya agradado.


	11. 11El Plan

_Antes que nada perdone la tardanza y espero que sea de su agrado este capitulo._

_Aclaro que las PPG no me pertenecen._

**11.- ****El plan**

La noche era tan oscura que ni las estrellas brillaban con intensidad, tal vez ellas podrían presentir que algo grave iba a ocurrir, dejando el firmamento totalmente obscuro en donde solo tres ráfagas de diferente color se visualizaban sin ningún problema, al parecer las chicas habían escuchado una explosión, tenían la obligación de ver que es lo que estaba sucediendo, ellas no querían pelear más, pero hasta sus pensamientos habían sido corrompidos por ese maldito veneno y todo era culpa de ese mono, ese mono que tenía el poder de controlar sus mentes. Rápidamente llegaron a la casa de Dexter, pero se sorprendieron al ver su casa intacta, si habían escuchado la explosión y el tonto mono había dado esa ubicación, como es que la casa estaba como si nada.

-Creo que ese tonto mono, se equivocó- Una sonrisa de burla se apodero en el rostro de Bellota.

-Pero….se supone que Mojo no se puede equivocar, él está un paso delante de nosotros- Comento Burbuja, mientras aterrizaba justo en la puesta de la casa.

-Desafortunadamente tienes razón Burbuja, ese mono esta un paso delante de nosotros, si tan solo hubiera una forma de contactar a mi amigo Dexter y pedirle ayuda- Comento la líder mientras sostenía su barbilla, tal vez podría formular algún plan para liberarse de aquel infierno.

-Creo que eso no será posible- Una silueta muy familiar salió dentro de los arbustos sorprendiendo a las chicas, ese mono no tenía límites.

-¿Cómo demonios?- Pronuncio Bellota antes de ser interrumpida por Mojo.

-Siempre estaré un paso delante de ustedes, cualquier cosa que ustedes hagan yo lo superare, las he analizado una y otra vez, se cómo piensan, como actúan, cuáles son sus temores y sobre todo cuáles son sus estrategias- Una risa se apodero de aquel Mono.

-Entonces por qué no nos matas y fin tu problema- Grito Burbuja con enojo sorprendiendo a sus hermanas, nunca la habían escuchado hablar de esa manera.

-Porque si las mato en este momento, yo no podría existir, además para acabar con mi problema tengo que atacar a todo el problema y ustedes son solo una parte- Comento Mojo mientras entraba a la casa de Dexter.

-Al parecer, si te equivocas después de todo, aquí no hay nada- Dijo Bellota con tono irónico, al ver la casa intacta, poco a poco subieron las escaleras, pareciera que Mojo conocía esa casa a la perfección.

-Cómo puedes ver Bellotita yo nunca me equivoco, la explosión ocurrió aquí- Dijo mojo mientras derribaba la puerta de la recamar de Dexter.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAA- Grito Burbuja, todos se sorprendieron y cayeron de espaldas a ver que Burbuja estaba abrazando un osito café de peluche.

-Pero aquí no hay nada- Dijo Burbuja mientras, entre sus brazos tenia aquel oso de peluche que le hiso olvidar por un momento la situación que estaba pasando.

-Aquí no…, pero aquí- Dijo mojo mientras movía un librero algo viejo.

-Entonces es verdad que Dexter- Comento Bombón mientras seguía a mojo.

-Así es tiene un laboratorio secreto- Contesto mientras se introducía por aquella puerta que sus papas y amigos desconocían.

-¿Que se supone que vamos hacer, juagar a los científicos?- contesto Bellota mientras observaba aquel lugar, nunca se imaginaba ver un sitio así, pera ella ese tipo de lugares solo eran visto en las películas.

-Búsquenlos y atrápenlos- Ordeno mojo, las chicas pese a descontento, no les quedo remedio, más que seguir sus órdenes.

Tras una larga búsqueda por aquel enorme laboratorio, no encontraron señas de vida alguna, Bombón por una parte se sintió aliviada Dexter había sido un gran amigo para ella y si esa explosión se había generado en su laboratorio significaba una cosa, había una esperanza de pedir su ayuda, pero ahora el inconveniente es que Mojo no lo encontrara primero.

-Mañana los buscaremos- Un tono molesto de dejo escuchar en los labios de Mojo, estaba furioso de no haber encontrado nada, se supone que Dexter había salido a un campamento científico y no regresaría hasta dentro de una semana, pero su preocupación se hacía más grande al pensar que la Profesora RX había estado en ese lugar, puesto que era la única que podría intervenir en sus planes, pero sabía que el día de enfrentarse llegaría y que si en el futuro pudo ganarle a su esposo, en esta ocasión no sería diferente. Así que ordeno a las chicas de regresar, para prepararse para acabar definitivamente con sus enemigos.

Un rayo de sol se asomaba entre las nubes que anunciaban una mañana lluviosa, el alcalde solo miraba como su maravillosa ciudad, estaba en ruinas, nunca se imaginó tal situación, pero como alcalde debía ser fuerte y atrapar aquel criminal que había hecho que las chicas se comportaran de esa forma, su enojo crecía al recordar la conversación que tuvo con Dexter por teléfono, en donde le explico cómo es que habían ocurrido las cosas y el grave peligro que corrían las chicas, así que sin pensarlo hablo con el general encargado de la seguridad de la ciudad, ordenando la búsqueda del criminal que pagaría por cada uno de los daños producidos en la ciudad, en los habitantes y sobre todo el daño que había hecho a las chicas, tal vez no tenía poderes pero de una cosa esta seguro encontraría a ese mono o dejaría de ser al alcalde.

Mientras tanto es un lugar secreto una batalla de miradas se llevaba a cabo los RRB junto con los chicos que habían venido del futuro se habían encontrado con la profesora RX y los de más, situación que hacía más difícil la situación.

-Tranquilícense- Dijo la profesora RX para calmar la situación. Todos la voltearon a ver.

-Cierto, nuestra prioridad es salvar a las chicas, y acabar con Mojo- Dijo Mitch mientras recibía una mirada retadora por parte del RRB mas rudo

-Tal vez tu prioridad sea salvarla, la mía es acabar con ella; pero antes de eso acabare con ese Mono con mis propias manos- Comento Butch no podía creer que Bellota haya terminado casada con semejante basura y lo pero para el haber tenido un hijo, que si bien era fuerte no tenía ningún parecido con ese idiota.

-Cada uno pensara diferente y tendrá distintos planes, pero es mejor que vayamos por el premio gordo, para que después cada uno cumpla su objetivo- Comento Benigno ante tal batalla de miradas que no tenía fin por parte de esos dos.

-¿Cuál es el plan?- Pregunto el líder de los RRB

-Vayas hasta que dices algo inteligente- Comento Dexter con un tono irónico.

-Es mejor que te quedes callado, porque si estoy cooperando con ustedes, es porque mi objetivo de vencer a esa súper boba no ha cambiado- Contesto el líder de los RRB mientras miraba a Dexter con odio, sin dejar de pensar una y otra vez es que le había visto Bombón a ese tonto de cuatro ojos.

- Como si fuera a permitir eso- Respondió Dexter y parándose justamente enfrente de él, aceptando aquel desafío que sin decirlo era más que suficiente con las miradas que uno a otro se echaban.

-Después arreglaran sus asuntos amorosos, ahora es momento de concentrarnos en nuestro objetivo- Comento Brayan para calmar la situación, haciendo que tanto Dexter como Brick se sonrojaran ante tal comentario, una sonrisa se dejó ver en el rostro de Brayan, sin duda su padre era como la doctora RX le había comentado.

-¿Qué aremos?- Pronuncio Brayan al ver como el tiempo estaba trascurriendo y no tenían ningún plan en concreto.

-El veneno que tienen las chicas en su sangre es mortal aunado a que este contiene unos nanobots que las controlan, nuestro primer objetivo será desactivar a los nanobots- comento Matt mientras sacaba uno dibujos que el mismo se había tomado la molestia de hacer.

-¿Cuándo fue que los hiciste?- Pregunto la Profesora RX, al percatarse de que no recordaba haberlo visto hacer esos bocetos.

-Fue cuando se quedó dormida, además los hice para que entendieran de manera simple el objetivo- Dijo Matt mientras se reía.

-No somos ningunos tontos- Comento Boomer que hasta un momento se había quedado callado. Ese comentario lo había ofendido.

-Si fueron tan idiotas para creer en las palabras de un mono viejo, que es lo que quieres que piense después de eso- Matt miro a Boomer con rabia y enojo, Boomer le devolvió la mirada, tal vez era el más tierno de los tres, pero cuando el enojo y rabia corrían por sus venas, su mirada podía ser tan aterradora como la de sus hermanos.

-No confundas las cosas, nosotros no perdemos el tiempo creyendo en amigos imaginarios, usamos nuestro tiempo en ser mejor que nuestros enemigos, Mojo solo nos recordó el motivo de nuestra creación, misma creación que le causara la muerte- Comento Boomer sorprendiendo a sus hermanos, él estaba furioso al saber que Burbuja iba a terminar casada con ese tipo, pero de algo estaba seguro primero terminaría con mojo para después encargarse de ella personalmente.

-Ok, entonces llevemos a cabo el plan- Dijo la Profesora RX mientras que les enseñaba una maleta de color gris.

-Como sabrán, Mojo inyecto una sustancia mortal a las PPG y no dudo que ustedes tengan también lo tenga, así que lo primero será inyectarles la cura.- Continuo la profesora RX mientras de aquel portafolio sacaba tres jeringas, los RRB se quedaron asombrados.

-No me digas que le tienes miedo a una vacuna- Comento Mitch al ver la cara del RRB verde al ver la aguja de la jeringa

-No digas tonterías- Contesto Butch, tragando su propia saliva.

-Ok terminemos con esto rápido- Dijo el líder mientras se subía la manga de su camisa para recibir aquella vacuna. Después siguió Boomer para concluir con Butch.

-¿Ahora qué sigue?- Pregunto Boomer, mientras tocaba su brazo, realmente esa inyección le había dolido.

-Como verán solo tenemos 6 dosis más de la cura, por el tiempo no pudimos fabricar más, así que…- La profesora se quedó callada.

-Tenemos dos oportunidades para inyectar la sustancia a las chicas- Concluyo Boomer sorprendiendo a todos, él iba a demostrarle a todos especialmente a Matt que no era tonto

-Eso será más fácil de lo que pensé- Comento Butch mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-Esto suena bastante fácil, pero los nanobots que papel juegan en este juego- comento Brick, Dexter lo miraba con celo de cualquier forma él era el líder, no por nada llevaba el título de buen estratega.

-Esa es la parte difícil, para neutralizarlos deben recibir una pequeña descarga eléctrica e inmediatamente inyectar la cura… así que tienen dos oportunidades- Dijo la profesora mientras preparaba las jeringas con la cura.

-Suena demasiado fácil, puede mostrarme los análisis previos de la sustancia- comento Brayan, todo parecía tan simple que algo en le decía que algo andaba mal.

-¿Que sucede?- Pregunto Dexter al ver la duda de Brayan, este se quedó callado, comenzó a leer cada anotación que habían hecho ambos científicos, pero a pensar de que todo estaba bien, había una duda que no podía resolver, el ver esto Beny y benigno se acercaron y ellos también empezaron a leer las anotaciones.

-El veneno está compuesto por aconotina y taipoxina- Leyó Beny mientras en su mente pensaba en los síntomas que podría surgir ante la amenaza de estos dos venenos.

-La aconotina es un veneno que produce alteración al sistema nervioso y la taipoxina provoca que el tejido muscular se deshaga y origina hemorragias internas.- Comento Brayan mientras que arrancaba una hoja del cuaderno y comenzaba hacer anotaciones.

-Están en lo correcto al usar estas plantas como cura, pero la potencia de estos venenos más una descarga eléctrica para que los nanobots queden desactivados, puede generar…- todos se quedaron callados y la cara de Butch se hiso presente como es que Benigno podía hablar de esa forma tan científica, pero de repente el silencio reino.

-Lo correcto es inyectar el veneno y después sin perder el tiempo generar una pequeña descarga para que los nanobots no absorban la cura, pero…- se quedó callado Beny, la duda de todos creció más.

-Si primero se genera la descarga la eléctrica e inyectamos la cura, podríamos generar la muerte de las chicas, ya que el veneno más la descarga provoca que el corazón se para por completo, es por eso que es mejor inyectar a el veneno y después generar la descarga para que esto funcione- Comento Brayan dejando a todos con la boca abierta, la Profesora RX sentía orgullo por eso chicos, Dexter no podía dejar de creer que solo por no analizar ese pequeño detalle podía haber acabado con Bombón.

-Así que es el porcentaje de error en la prueba, espero y no te importe llevar una jeringa contigo- Comento Brick tomando dos jeringas y una de ellas se la dio a Brayan.

-Pero si fallan ellas morirán- Comento Dexter con duda.

-Pero el que arriesga no gana- Dijo Butch mientras agarraba dos jeringas y le daba una jeringa a Benigno.

-Está bien que ustedes no valoren su vida pero el de las chicas- Dijo Mitch mientras se ponía enfrente de Butch.

-Nuestra confianza hará que todo salga de maravilla- Comento Boomer tomaba la últimas dos jeringas y una se la daba a Beny.

-Entonces no hay más que hablar harán tres equipos, no hace falta decir quien estará con quien, el objetivo es separar a las PPG, así tendrán más oportunidad de triunfar, pero tengan cuidado ese mono tratara de sabotearnos y no lo olviden cada uno de ustedes tendrá una oportunidad así que no fallen- Comento la Profesora RX mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, por fin veía la derrota de Mojo y ahora todo estaba en manos de esos chicos.

**Continuara….**

**Anónima****:** Gracias por leer la historia y me da mucha alegría que te haya gustado, espero y este capitula haya sido de tu agrado

**Nayasha The Otome:** Me alegra que te haya gustado mi historia gracias por leerla.

**Flor**: Hola flor, ya he regresado a trabajar y lo más increíble es que ya deje el bastón, aunque el doctor me dijo que tuviera mucho cuidado en caminar. Gracias por preocuparte y gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia, un saludo de mi parte a todos. Que tengan un bonito día.

**Angelic- Bloody –Nigth**: Quien lo hubiera dicho yo también me sorprendí cuando se me ocurrió poner a Mitch de científico, pero que bueno que te gusto y espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado.

**Sissie 131**: Gracias por preocuparte, en efecto ya no estoy utilizando el bastón, pero todavía me falta un poco de fuerza en la pierna. Creo que la recuperare pronto con los ejercicios que me mando el doctor no lo duda. Gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia y que tengas un excelente día.

**Drew drew:** Así es ya encontraron la cura, ahora la pregunta es, ¿que pasara?, espero no demorar mucho en subir el siguiente capitulo para aclara esa pregunta, cuídate y que tengas un bonito día.

**Nemesiis:** Gracias por continuar leyendo mi historia y avisarme de tu cambio de nombre, los cambios siempre son buenos. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.

**Tommy Chan 777**: Es cierto son muchas dudas que en el momento no puedo resolver, pero te aseguro que todas las contestare, gracias por leer mi historia y no dudes que seguiré hasta acabar con la historia y contestar todas esas preguntas.

**BlossxBrick:** Gracias por leer mi historia y perdón por la tardanza, espero y este capítulo te haya gustado.

**Ammy c. A. c. N.** Gracias una vez más por continuar leyendo mi historia y perdón por la tardanza. Actualizare lo más pronto posible.

**Rakel 7Rk:** Gracias por leer mi historia, en verdad me fascina que te haya gustado. Y perdón por la tardanza.

**Lucia-nami14**: Gracias por tu comentario y espero y te haya agradado este capítulo.

**Little Indulgence:** Vaya me encanta como suena tu nuevo nombre, espero y te haya gustado este capítulo y espero que tu obra haya salido de maravilla cuídate mucho y que tengas un excelente día.

**Marí****a José y Carla**: Sus comentario me dan mucho ánimo de seguir escribiendo mi historia espero no defraudarlas y continuar hasta el final, en verdad gracias por apoyarme.


	12. 12 El Reencuentro

**Antes que nada quiero agredecer a todos los que han seguido mi historia, a los que agragaron a fovaritos y a los que me han dejado rewies. **

**Les quiero pedir una disculpa por la tardanza de actualizar mi historia, pero es que he tenido momentos dificiles y un largo tiempo de reflexión. **

**Prometo no tardar mucho en subir el siguiente capitulo y espero que les guste.**

_Aclaro las PPG no me pertenecen_

**12.-Rencuentro**

Unas cortinas rotas y viejas dejaban pasar algunos rayos de sol, en el interior de esa habitación se encontraban las PPG profundamente dormidas, el cansancio era algo que ni la sustancia Delta pudiera evitar, sin embargo; el veneno en sus cuerpo comenzaba a causar efecto y a pesar de tener un plan B, Mojo no podía permitir que ellas murieran antes de acabar con sus enemigos. Mojo aprovecho la tecnología que había traído del futuro para hacer mas de dicha sustancia, pues tan solo con abrir un portafolio tenía un arsenal de equipo científico en sus manos.

Muy rápido y como su vida dependiera del tiempo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos cargo su arma de dicha sustancia, miro a las chicas; su rostro reflejaba tranquilidad, una tranquilidad que le molestaba, cerró los ojos, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro y sin dudarlo disparo su arma causándoles un gran dolor, las PPG gritaron con todas sus fuerzas, Mojo rio a carcajadas ya que el dolor que les provocaba a sus enemigas era música para sus oídos, por fin ellas sentían ese dolor que el mismo había experimentado en carne propia.

-Por fin mi sueños se harán realidad- Grito mojo con todas sus fuerzas y no era para menos por fin había logrado tener el control definitivo de las PPG, un control que pensaba poner en contra de los hijos que nunca lo respetaron y ahora tendrían que pagar por la traición de haberse unido con su peores enemigas.

-Es ahora cuando entraran en acción- Menciono Jojo cuando sus carcajadas se lo permitieron. Entre las sombras se podía distinguir unas siluetas que observaron todo espectáculo que mojo había interpretado y al escuchar mencionar esa palabra, sonrieron con gran maldad. Por fin demostrarían su fuerza, velocidad y astucia.

Mientras tanto seis jóvenes se encontraban surcando el cielo de la ciudad, tratando de encontrar a las PPG para inyectar la cura, de pronto Brayan, Benigno y Beny se empezaron a sentir mareados perdiendo el control de su vuelo, los RRB los miraron sabían que mojo había vuelto a atentar contra sus madres.

-Serán un estorbo, en nuestra pelea- Comento Butch con fastidio mientras tomaba a Benigno de su chaqueta evitando su caída.

-Creo que es verdad- Comento Boomer mientras tomaba a Beny del brazo evitando que se estrellara contra el suelo

-Solo queremos ayudar- Dijo Brayan al oír el comentario, Brick lo tenía agarrado de la cintura con un brazo.

-Sabes de antemano que esta pelea que tendremos con su madres, será tal vez la última, si cada vez que nuestros ataques surjan efecto ustedes se desmayan, no podremos ayudarlo en ninguna forma- Cometo Brick un tanto serio, sabía que Butch tenía razón, sabía que cualquier ataque que sufrieran las PPG, causaría cierta gravedad en la existencia de esos chicos.

-Pues no nos importa el riego- Comento Beny, mientras Boomer lo ponía con cuidado en el piso.

-¿Qué? sus pocas neuronas no entienden que están en peligro- Dijo Butch mientras ponía en el piso a Benigno.

-¿Que no acabas de decir que el que no arriesga no gana?- Contesto Benigno mientras se ponían de pie, ellos querían proteger a sus madres, ellos querían hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para evitar tan terrible futuro.

-Sabemos qué riesgo tienen nuestra vidas, pero llegamos hasta aquí no solo para salvar a nuestras madres, también queremos salvar el mundo, tal vez parezca absurdo, pero si para lograrlo, nuestras vidas dejan de existir, no importa; al menos habremos hecho algo bueno- Comento Brayan sin dejar de mirar a Brick, realmente estaba decidido a pelear, no importa el riesgo que corriera su vida.

Un silencio inexplicable reino en el lugar, Brick observaba la mirada de Brayan, una mirada que realmente le parecía familiar, tal vez Bombón se haya casado con un tonto como Dexter, pero ese chico tenía la mirada decisiva de su madre.

-El que por gusto muere, hasta la muerte le sabe- Dijo Butch sin dejar de mirar Benigno, este le respondió con una sonrisa que sorprendió a Butch, realmente tenía la sonrisa de su madre cuando estaba decidida hacer algo, sin embargo; también había heredado su orgullo, ese maldito orgullo que podría llevarlo a la muerte.

-¿Están seguros?- Pregunto Boomer mientras que ayudaba a parar a Beny, este movió la cabeza, contestando su pregunta, Boomer sintió coraje al saber que en un futuro Matt había conquistado a Burbuja, pero al ver a Beny, realmente le tranquilizaba que hubieran ganado los genes de ella, ya que no podría imaginarse a ese chico de otra manera.

-Si no hay más de que hablar, terminemos con esto de una vez por todas- Comento Butch mientras se tronaba los dedos, todos confirmaron su decisión afirmando con la cabeza.

-Brayan, Benigno y Beny, exploren las orillas de la ciudad, si las encuentran primero háganlo saber- Ordeno Brick, mientras se acercaba a sus hermanos.

-Pero…- Como un susurro comento Brayan, al escuchar esas órdenes, separarse solo traerían problemas, si mojo inyecto más sustancia a las PPG, traería como consecuencia el crecimiento instantáneo de sus poderes, lo que llevaría a una muerte segura e instantánea de los RRB.

-Si tiene un plan mejor házmelo saber- Brick dijo al escuchar el susurro de ese chico, quien era el, para cuestionarle. Volteo a verlo esperando su respuesta.

-Ellas tienen mucha más fuerza en estos momentos, si nos separamos, solo estaremos contribuyendo a la causa de mojo- Se defendió Brayan sin dejar de mirar a Brick.

-¿Entonces cuál es tu gran idea?- Cuestiono Brick y observo el nerviosismo de ese joven.

-Tal vez….- pronuncio Brayan, no sabía por qué su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, no articulaba palabra alguna, la presencia de Brick era imponente y eso le causaba nerviosismo.

-No me hagas perder mi tiempo, habla de una vez- grito Butch al ver el nerviosismo de Brayan.

-Déjalo en paz- Defendió Benigno a Brayan, él no tenía derecho a gritarle

-Si no has entendido bien la situación en la que estamos, ve llorando con tu mami para que te salve…. Pero que crees tú mami ahora es la mala.- Se burló Butch de Benigno, mientras que este apretaba sus puños de coraje.

-Que infantil eres, con razón mi madre nunca se fijo en alguien como tú- Se defendió Benigno, mientras que Butch esta dispuesto a golpearlo pero una mano lo sostuvo.

-Eres de aquellos tipos que pierden los estribos cuando las palabras han dolido mas fuerte que un golpe… que débil eres- comento Beny mientras sostenía le puño de Butch.

-Calma Butch- comento Boomer, sabia que ese comentario podría ser la gota que derramo el vaso de la paciencia de Butch.

-Sabemos la situación en la que estamos y pelear entre nosotros no es opción, así que hagamos algo de una buena vez- Comento Beny mientras soltaba a Butch.

-Sera mejor trabajar de manera independiente, su grupo hará lo que Brayan ordenen y nosotros seguiremos a Brick, después de todos somos los RRB, y si hemos salido de problemas más fuertes, esta no será la excepción- Comento Boomer con mucha seriedad, Beny lo observo, Boomer era considerado como el mas débil y tierno de los RRB, pero sin duda todo era mentira.

Un silencio reino el lugar, de pronto un zumbido rompió aquel tormentoso silencio los RRB se miraron entre sí, mientras que los otros chicos hacían lo mismo, una enorme esfera de energía se aproximaba y si como se hubieran puesto de acuerdo todos saltaron al mismo tiempo, esquivando aquel poder.

-Pero que cara….- Butch comento cuando alguien había pasado junto a él muy rápido, solo sintió el viento cuando ella paso a su lado, volteo a ver qué pasaba. Bellota lucia diferente, su típico vestido verde había sido remplazado por uno negro de tirantes muy pegadito a su cuerpo, su cintura era rodeada por un cinturón verde, su mallas blancas eran sustituidas por unas mallas del mismo color que su piel resaltando unos cuadros negros con destellos verdes, sus zapatos ahora eran una botas negras que le llegaban debajo de la rodilla. Con un tacón de no más de 5 centímetros. Su pelo estaba desordenado dándole un toque de rebeldía. Butch no podía creer lo que veía, sus mejillas se sonrojaron realmente para él, Bellota se veía más que increíble, sacudió su cabeza y se dispuso a seguir el plan

-Vaya que eres fuerte- Dijo Benigno deteniendo el puño de Bellota.

-Prometiste que te encargarías de el- Le grito Bellota con enojo, al observar que aquel tipo que ni si quiera sabia su nombre, no había cumplido su promesa

-Este tipo es duro de matar- Contesto Benigno con una sonrisa de burla, mientras que Bellota retrocedía un poco hacia atrás.

-Pues ese fue tu último error- Contesto Bellota mientras se ponía en posición de ataque.

-Error que me dio una oportunidad de patearte el trasero- Butch se acercó, mirando a Bellota nuevamente no podía creer que ellas vistiera de esa forma.

-No me hagas reír, ¿tú y quien más?- Pregunto Bellota mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-Y yo- contesto Benigno mientras se ponía en posición de ataque junto con Butch

-Par de cobardes, pero no importa yo sola acabare con los dos- Dijo Bellota mientras veía como los dos se acercaba muy rápidamente hacia ellas, Bellota emprendió el vuelo, los dos chicos detuvieron su ataque se miraron y fueron tras ella, Butch se sorprendía, su agilidad y fuerza habían aumentado, ella esquivaba cada ataque con una facilidad impresionante,

-Que débil eres- Dijo Bellota causando por un momento que Benigno bajara la guardia y cuando ella se disponía a atacar.

-Esto será divertido- susurro Butch en su oído de Bellota, ella no se había dado cuenta en que momento su enemigo se había puesto atrás de ella

-Suéltame- Grito Bellota liberándose de aquellos brazos que rodearon por un momento su cintura

-¿Qué? acaso no te gusto- Comento Butch al ver el nerviosismo que había notado en la más ruda de las PPG

-Lo pagaras- Dijo Bellota mientras apretaba los puños y emanaba energía oscura

-Creo que no debiste hacer eso- Dijo Benigno tragando su propia saliva.

-Esto será más divertido de lo que creí- Contesto Butch tronándose los dedos, sin dejar de verla.

-¿Que había una barata de ropa para perdedoras?- Comento Brick al ver a Bombón vestida con un vestido rosa con cuadriculada roja y tirantes, su largo cabello era sostenido por dos listones largos que bajaba como espiral dándole un toque de rebeldía, sus piernas eran protegidas por una mallas blancas hacían resultar sus zapatos negros de tacón moderado, a pesar de versa tan rebelde, Bombón no perdía su estilo de colegiala.

-Desde cuando te preocupa mi manera de vestir- Contesto ella, sin dejar de mirar a Brayan.

-Deja lo pienso mmmmmm, no nunca me importo, pero si antes parecía una idiota ahora pareces una….- Brick corto su oración solo para darse cuenta que Bombón solo lo ignoraba y que ella seguía viendo fijamente a Brayan.

-¿Que tanto me miras?- Comento Brayan al sentir la mirada penetrante de ella.

-¿Cómo quieres morir?- Pregunto Bombón con una sonrisa de maldad, una sonrisa que Brick jamás había visto en su rostro, misma que por primera vez sintiera preocupación por aquel chico.

-Morir, no lo creo, no ha nacido el ser que pueda vencerme- Contesto Brayan con algo de arrogancia.

-¿Por qué? nunca te has enfrentado a mí- Contesto Bombón y de un ágil movimiento golpeo a Brayan, estrellándolo contra un edificio.

-Como lo dije antes, no hay ser alguno que pueda vencerme- Brayan dijo mientras se paraba y se sacudía.

-Lástima que pienses de esa manera, porque te darás cuenta de tu derrota cuando ya estés en el otro mundo- Menciono Bombón mientras se paraba para dar su segundo ataque pero su puño fue detenido por Brick.

-Vaya, creo que el tendrá que esperar su turno porque tú y yo tenemos algo pendiente- Comento Brick, mientras daba oportunidad a Brayan de levantarse, Bombón estaba enojada y no podía disimularlo así que se retrocedió unos pasos.

-Hoy tendrán el honor de morir juntos- Bombón dijo mientras que de un ágil movimiento tomo el brazo de Brick y con una fuerza impresionante lo aventó a donde estaba Brayan. Este intento de detener a Brick, pero fui inútil ya que el termino amortiguando su golpe.

-Deberías ponerte a dieta- Comentó Brayan mientras hacía a un lado a Brick.

-Si comieras bien tendrías la suficiente fuerza para detenerme, que tu madre no te alimentaba bien- Contesto Brick mientras se ponía de pie.

-Será porque tú la mataste antes- Se defendió Brayan ante el comentario incoherente del líder rojo.

-Y ahora te matara si no te mueves- comento Brick mientras veía como Bombón arrojaba una bola de energía hacia ellos. Brayan y Brick la esquivaran muy fácilmente.

-Eso estuvo cerca- Dijo Brayan basando su mano sobre su frente.

-Pero más cerca estoy ahora- Contesto Bombón atrás de Brayan, este se paralizo, ella no dudo ni un momento y le dio un golpe en la espalda, haciéndole caer. Ella rio, cuando vio a Brayan estrellado en el piso.

-Nunca creí estar tan cerca de ti- Susurro Brick en el oído de Bombón, mientras se atrevía a rodear su cuerpo con sus brazos, ella se apartó de él inmediatamente., pero Brick pudo sentir su nerviosismo que había causado en ella.

-Vaya creo que nos volvemos a enfrentar- Comento Bombón sin dejar de ver a líder de ojos rojos, ella a toda velocidad se acercó, este con su mano detuvo su puño.

-Si quieres podemos ser solo tú y yo, después de todo pude notar que quieres estar cerca de mí- Comento Brick mientras que Bombón se mordía su labio inferior y bajaba sus brazos.

-Es mejor que guardes para otra ocasión tus estúpidos comentarios.- Comento Brayan al ver que del cuerpo de Bombón emanaba una energía realmente maligna.

-Pues es hora de demostrar quien es un verdadero líder- Dijo Brick con una sonrisa, mientras que Brayan no entendía por qué de la emoción.

-Me las pagaras- Dijo Burbuja mientras velozmente se acercaba a Beny, este esquivaba sus ataques, pero no podía creer que tendría que pelar con ella.

-Fantástico- Dijo Boomer que estaba más que sorprendido, el solo miraba dos estelas azules en el firmamento, la velocidad de ellos dos era más que increíble.

-¿Que no piensas hacer nada?- Grito Beny al ver como Boomer disfrutaba viendo aquella pelea.

-Claro- Contesto Boomer de manera cortante no podía creer que la velocidad y fuerza de Burbuja aumentara muy rápidamente, además de que su forma de vestir la hacía ver como una chica tierna y rebelde, una combinación rara, pero la hacía ver atractiva, su falda negra le llegaba a mitad de las piernas y hacia que combinaran con sus sandalias negras, ya no usaba más esas tontas mallas blancas dejándolo contemplar esas piernas largas y bien formadas, una blusa de color azul dejaba al descubierto su obligo, dejando ver su cintura. Boomer sacudió su cabeza pues sus pensamientos solo lo hacían sonrojar.

-¿Por qué no acabaste con él?- Dijo Burbuja mientras de un puñetazo lograba estrellar en el pavimento a Beny.

-Simplemente no pude- Contesto Beny mientras se paraba rápidamente.

-Esa no es una respuesta, debe de haber algo que te impidió hacerlo- Comento Burbuja mientras se acercaba velozmente hacia él.

-Solo quiero que todo se arregle y que esta tonta pelea termine- Grito Beny mientras ponía posición de defensa.

-Pues no te preocupe, te mandare al otro mundo de inmediato- Contesto Burbuja mientras alzaba el puño.

-No creo que eso sea posible, yo te venceré primero- Dijo Boomer mientras sujetaba el puño de la rubia.

-Como te atreves- Murmuro Burbuja apretando los dientes.

-Jamás lo entenderías, pero este chico tiene que darme primero una explicación y si para eso tengo que vencerte, lo hare- Dijo Boomer mientras soltaba el puño de Burbuja.

- ¿Cuál explicación?- Pregunto Burbuja con cierta curiosidad.

-No lo entenderías- Comento Boomer, recordando aquella sensación que hiso desobedecer las órdenes de su hermano mayor de terminar con él.

-Pues la única explicación que yo daré, será la descripción de tu final- Una sonrisa se apodero del rostro de Burbuja, sonrisa siniestra que hiso temblar a los dos chicos, ella se acercó velozmente a Boomer para atacarlo, pero una bola de energía hiso que se detuviera.

-Pues yo solo diría que la unión hace la fuerza- Comento Beny, mientras que Burbuja lo volteaba a ver con un enojo que nunca demostraba la rubia.

-¿Qué explicación darías ahorita?- Susurro en el oído de la rubia, mientras que ponía sus manos en los hombros de ella, esta paralizo por un momento. Sacudió su cabeza y de un puñetazo lanzo a Boomer por los cielos.

-Esto será más difícil de lo que creí- Beny sacudió la cabeza mientras comenzaba otra vez con la batalla.

Como era costumbre mojo observaba desde lejos, las tres batallas eran fantásticas, pero lo que más le sorprendía era que la sustancia delta mejorada era mucho más eficiente.

-Mejorando la formula e implementándola en mí, me hará más poderoso- Dijo mojo en voz alta mientras se reía.

Bombón y Brick aterraban a los pocos pobladores de la ciudad, con el choque de sus ataques; la tierra se estremecía cuando los puños de Bellota y Butch se encontraban, los cielos temblaban cuando los ataque de Boomer y Burbuja chocaban, pero para desgracia de los RRB su fuerza no era la suficiente para detenerlas, y aunque les doliera el orgullos dejaban que se encargaran Brayan, Benigno y Beny cuando sentían que no podían.

-Me lleva- Dijo Butch furioso y agitado ante tal situación.

-Esa sustancia, sí que es potente- Cometo Boomer jadeante y sujetando sus rodillas.

-Ese mono inyecto una sustancia mucho más poderosa en ellas- Comento Brick mientras que miraban a los chicos pelear.

-Sí que son sorprendentes- Dijo Boomer mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-Pues yo no pienso darme por vencido- Comento Butch mientras caminaba hacia su hermano.

-Pues es hora de demostrarlo- Dijo Brick, mientras que él y sus hermanos de nuevo se integraban a la batalla.

-Brick- Grito Brayan mientras sujetaba a Bombón de los brazos, y aunque le doliera saber que ese chico era más astuto que él, tenía que aprovechar para inyectar la cura a su enemiga, después arreglaría cuentas con Brayan

-Butch- Grito Benigno mientras que con dificultad detenía e Bellota, Butch se tuvo que tragar su orgullo, ese chico era más fuerte que él, pero esa oportunidad de inyectarle la cura a Bellota no la iba a desaprovechas después de todo no iba a dejar que ese chico se marchara hasta que tuviera una batalla con él.

-Boomer- Grito Beny mientras sostenía a Burbuja, Boomer tenía que reconocer que ese chico tenía una velocidad impresionante, pero esto no se iba a quedar así él le demostraría, quien era más veloz, pero por ahora tenía que inyectar la cura a la rubia. Los RRB se dirigían rápidamente hacia las PPG, cuando de pronto algo los estrello, en el poco pavimento que quedaba.

-Estoy harto, van varias veces que nos derriban estando tan cerca- Comento Butch mientras se volvía a parar de los escombros.

-De hecho es la tercera vez- Comento Boomer mientras se sacudía. Y recordaba que la primera vez, los derribaron los chicos del futuro, después las PPG y desafortunadamente el polvo no dejaba ver que había dado el tercer golpe.

-Parece que alguien protege a las PPG- Comento Brick mientras sacudía su gorra y lograba distinguir tres figuras en lo alto del cielo.

-Creo que jamás lo lograran- Comento Bombón mientras sujetaba del brazo a Brayan y de una patada logro que se reuniera con Brick.

-Después de todo te mandare al infierno- Comento Bellota mientras con una bola de energía mandaba a Benigno con Butch.

-Los planes no salieron como lo esperabas- Dijo Burbuja mientras de un puñetazo lograba que Beny lograra admirar más de cerca el suelo.

-¿Te dolió?- Pregunto con burla Butch al ver como Benigno se paraba rápidamente.

-¿Estas bien?- Le pregunto Boomer a Beny mientras que le ayudaba a levantarse.

-¿Quiénes son?- Pregunto Brick, sin apartar la vista de aquellas personas que veían, Brayan se paró rápidamente, mientras que sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que miraba.

-Son….. Las amazonas- Dijeron Brayan, Benigno y Beny con una cara de preocupación, mientras que silencio se apodero del lugar.

Continuara…


	13. 13 Engaño

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a todos los que siguen leyendo mi historia, a los que me agregaron a favoritos, ya que ustedes son los que me dan animos de seguirla continuando.

Gracias a **dickory5, Tsukimine 12, lobita22, , blossxbrick, Leidy Grimm, Little Indulgence, Akira Grit Akaku, FlorLee329, yopiii, Roxi gonzales**, por sus rewiews

Y un especial agradecimiento a **FlorLee329 y a Little Indulgence** (Zoey Evans), que me han apoyado incondicionalmente desde que entre al grupo. Y que aceptaros ser dos de las amazonas.

Espero que les agrade este capitulo, acepto quejas y sugerencias, aclaro las PPG no me pertenecen

**13.- Engaño**

Todo era tan confuso, el silencio reinaba, las mirabas de las amazonas con las de los chicos del futuro se encontraban, las PPG estaban molestas, mientras que los RRB miraban atentamente.

-No puedo creerlo, la amazona del Norte – comento Butch al ver a Flor, una chica de 15 años, su cabello negro con una coleta y flequillo de lado, unos ojos rojos que se imponían, su pantalón negro de mezclilla holgado, combinado con una blusa blanca, sin duda Benigno la había descrito tal como era.

- La amazona del Este- Comento Boomer a ver a Zoey Evans, una chica 15 años, con un prendedor sujetaba aquellos cabellos rebeldes que se posicionaba en su rostro, dejando suelto el resto del cabellos castaño, que le llegaba a la cadera, su pálida piel hacia resaltar sus ojos verdes. Su forma de vestir consistían en unos jean color beige con una blusa azul, definitivamente Beny no se había equivocado en describirla.

-Así que ella es amazona del Sur- Comento Brick mientras observaba a Licci, su cabello le llegaba hasta los hombros, era corto y negro, su fleco estaba dividido en dos, haciendo resaltar aquellos ojos color lila, usaba un pantalón negro, su blusa lila de tirantes combinaba con sus ojos, usaba una gabardina negra que le llegaba debajo de las rodillas, al parece Brayan no se había equivocado en su descripción.

-¿Que hacen ellas aquí?- Dijo con furia la líder rosa mientras que miraba desafiante a Licci.

-No necesitamos que esas niñitas nos ayuden- Comento Burbuja a mientras miraba a Zoey Evans

-No queremos que nos estorben en la batalla, estas niñas tan débiles- Cometo Bellota mientras una sonrisa de cinismo cruzaba su rostro mientras que Flor se ponía algo seria.

-Terminar lo que ni siquiera han podido comenzar- Contesto Licci a la pregunta de Bombón mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Solo siéntate y observa como se hacen las cosas, pequeña nena llorona- Comento Zoey Evans mientras simulaba limpiarse una lagrima.

-Modera tus palabras, por que aquí las que son un estorbo, son ustedes- Dijo Flor mientras cruzaba los brazos y miraba como cerraba los puños coraje, Bellota

-Es mejor que no te metas en mis asuntos- Comento Bombón enojada mientras que hacia una espada de hielo. Realmente la líder rosa estaba molesta de que esas chiquillas antevinieran en su batalla, Mojo le había platicado que Licci era una especie de heroína en el futuro y sus estrategias habían triunfado, sin embargo; para ella parecía como cualquier persona, además si triunfo; como es que había terminado como ella obedeciendo a un mono tonto.

-Te demostrare que no soy una nena llorona- Contesto Burbuja mientras formaba con la energía dos bumerangs azules. Si realmente mojo tenia razón y Zoey Evans era rápida, ese ataque le demostraría lo contrario, ya que ella era sin duda la mas rápida y eso lo iba dejar muy claro.

-Te hare traga tus palabras- Dijo Bellota con furia mientras que formaba con su energía una especie de lanza verde. Le resultaba interesante pelear con ella, supuestamente Mojo Flor era la heroína mas fuerte, sin embargo, ella tendría la oportunidad de demostrarle lo contrario.

-Crees que con una paleta de hielo podrás vencerme.- Le contesto Licci mientras formaba una espada hecha de diamante. Sin duda le emocionaba pelear con tan legendaria leyenda de la ciudad, una leyenda que simbolizaba respeto y honor, comprobaría si realmente era verdad de lo que hablaba la gente.

-Te demostrare que tu será la que derraba la primera lagrima- Comento Zoey Evans mientras desplegaba sus dos abanicos. Para Zoey Burbuja era un icono de la gentileza, su rapidez era sin duda la mejor arma que poseía y no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de demostrar sus verdaderas habilidades.

-Crees que con eso podrás vencerme, te mostrare el poder de mi Katana- Dijo Flor mientras la desenfundaba, sin embargo sentía cierto nerviosismo al poder enfrentarse ala PPG mas ruda y fuerte, para flor Bellota es el mejor oponente que pudiera existir y enfrentarse con ella demostraría que todo el entrenamiento que tuvo no fue en vano.

-Esto se ve mal- Comento Brayan mientras veía esa escena, nunca se imagino una pelea entre ellas dos, estrategia era lo que su madre manejaba, pero Licci no se quedaba atrás, una pelea entre ellas dos solo significaba una cosa, era momento se empezar sus plegarias.

-Creo que debemos irnos- Dijo Beny mientras su cara reflejaba angustia, sabia que Zoey Evans era fuerte y rápida, pero su madre no se quedaría a tras; sabia que si se enfrentaba algo realmente malo ocurriría.

-Tanto esfuerzo, para nada- Comento Benigno mientras observaba a Flor y a su madre, era claro que una pela entre ellas dos resultaría interesante, sin embargo no era el momento ni el lugar.

-Niñas tontas- Grito mojo fuerte, dentro de una especie de burbuja que le permitía volar, mientras que apretaba un botón de un control que sostenía en su mano izquierda. Las PPG comenzaron a gritar de dolor, el botón accionaba un mecanismo en los nano bots que estaban dentro de ellas causándoles gran dolor; mientras que las amazonas las observaban, de repente mojo alzo su mano y de esta broto energía que fue dirigida a las amazonas, haciéndoles sufrir de la misma manera que las PPG

-Canalla- gritaron Butch y Benigno al mismo tiempo al ver como mojo les causaba daño.

-Eres un cobarde- Gritaron Boomer y Beny al mismo tiempo al ver la cara de sufrimiento de las chicas.

-Como te atreves- Dijeron unidos Brick y Brayan, mientras como las chicas sufrían.

-Es hora de la acción- Con una sonrisa en los labios Mojo Jojo grito cuando las chicas pudieron ponerse de pie, mientras que los chicos se miraban confundidos.

-Te hare pagar- Dijo Brayan cuando se disponía a tacar pero fue detenido por Brick.

-¿Algo raro pasas aquí?- Comento Butch mientras cruzaba los brazos, mientras Benigno lo miraba con cara de duda

-Vaya me sorprende que te hayas dado cuenta- Dijo Boomer con tono de burla, haciendo que Butch hiciera una cara de disgusto.

-Darse cuenta ¿de que?- Pregunto Beny sin entender una sola palabra.

-Las amazonas no sufrieron el mismo ataque que las PPG- Comento Butch mientras miraba a Benigno.

-A menos que mojo haya encontrado una manera diferente de controlar a las amazonas, debido a que el interruptor solo afecto a las PPG o….- Callo Boomer mientras bajaba la mirada.

-O esas niñas siempre han estado de lado de Mojo- La voz Brick de sonaba tan segura que Brayan quería estrangularlo en ese momento

-Al mirar sus caras, puedo ver su confusión y su derrota, este será su fin, por que lo puedo ver en sus rostros, por que sus caras reflejan la confusión, el terror, el sufrimiento, por que con sus caras puede leer su …..- Mojo no siguió su corta explicación por que los RRB no estaban poniendo atención.

-Ni los años han logrado quitar ese mal hábito- Comento Brick mientras alzaba sus manos y movía su cabeza. Pero nadie se dio cuenta cuando las amazonas se habían acercado a los RRB.

-¿Pero que demonios te pasa?- Pregunto Bombón enojada al ver como Licci le daba un beso en la mejilla a Brick.

-¡Oyes!- alcanzo a decir Burbuja al ver la cara de sonrojo de Boomer al recibir un beso de Zoey Evans

-¿Que demonios hace?- Grito Bellota al ver la cara de sonrojo que presentaba el idiota de Butch

-Creo que no funciono- Zoey Evans dijo mientras ponía el dedo en su barbilla.

-Se los dije esto del beso era una tontería- Dijo flor molesta mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-Pero se veía tan real en los periódicos- Comento Licci mientras veía la cara de confusión de Brick.

-¿Que crees que haces?- Pregunto Benigno molestos mientras sujetaba a Flor del brazo.

-Estas loca- Grito Beny mientras separaba a Zoey Evans de Boomer .

-¿Que demonios crees que pasara al hacer eso?- Pregunto Brayan mientras empujaba a Brick a un lado.

-Es mejor que te alejes de mi- dijeron las tres amazonas al mismo tiempo mientras ponían posición de ataque.

-Es hora de la diversión- Dijo Flor mientras atacaba a Benigno, este solo empezó a esquivar sus golpes.

-Pues es hora de patear tu trasero- Con un sonrisa en sus rostro Zoey Evans comenzó a atacar a Beny.

-¿Porqué no empiezas a atacar?- Pregunto Brayan mientras observaba a Licci.

-Admítelo te mueres por preguntar- Contesto Licci mientras sonreía, realmente la cara de duda que ponía Brayan le causaba risa, pero se quería quedar fuera de la diversión así que comenzó a atacar

-¿Cómo?, ¿por que…?- Apenas pregunto Brayan mientras esquivaba el primer ataque de Licci. Mojo comenzó a reírse mientras miraba a las PPG.

-Solo observen y aprendan- Cometo mojo a las PPG causándoles molestia.

-Es mejor que empieces con tu explicación- Dijo Brick mientras veía como las amazonas dejaban de atacar y se ponían a un lado de mojo.

-Crees que le daría poder a mis generales, así por que sí, tenia que tener un plan "B" por si ellos querían traicionarme, la sustancia original fue mezclado con un poderoso veneno del cual solo yo tenia la cura, así que…- Pero no termino de decirlo por que fue interrumpido por Bombón.

-Si trataban de traicionarte, simplemente no suministrabas la dosis que contenía solo una pequeña proporción de la cura y ellos morirían lentamente… vaya primera vez que me sorprendes- Comento la líder rosa con cierto asombro.

-Debo de admitir que estas niñas me sorprendieron bastante, ya que sus posen unas anticuerpos bastante poderosos, ni yo mismo sabia como habían adquirido esos poderes hasta que fueron capturadas, ahí me di cuenta y me entere del tonto descuido de princesa pero…- De nuevo fue interrumpido Mojo, pero ahora por el líder rojo.

-Esas niñas te causaron bastantes problemas, superaron los poderes de algunos de tus generales sin embargo; no era bueno deshacerse de ellas, no ahora cuando se habían enterado de tu plan, así que hiciste un trato- Brick siguió aquella explicación mientras que los chicos del futuro miraba y escuchaban atentos.

-Así que cuando fueron capturadas, les dije que ese veneno estaba en sus cuerpos y que este había permanecido dormido, pero que pronto despertaría y acabaría con sus vidas, les prometí darles la cura a cambio de las vidas de Brayan, Beny y Benigno- Mojo sonrió con maldad cada palabra pronunciada era como un taladro en las mentes de los chicos del futuro.

-Eso no es verdad- Grito Beny, cerrado los puños él no podía creer que las amazonas aceptaran el trato.

-Yo no miento, pero si de algo te sirve ellas se negaron- Los chicos sonrieron, ellos sabían que las amazonas no podían caer tan bajo.

-Así que tu genialidad, no solo hiso una versión de la sustancia delta, hiciste mas, o me equivoco padre- Comento Brick con ironía mientras que los chicos ponían cara de asombro.

-¿Padre?- Dijo Benigno mientras veía a Butch, Benigno estaba confundido creo que esa parte de la historia se la había perdido.

-Así es, ese mono fue el que nos creo- Contesto Butch mientras Benigno no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, sabia que el padre de los RRB había sido un villano, pero por que les habían ocultado la verdad, por que la profesora Rx mentiría acerca del pasado de los RRB

-Querido Brick, veo que tienes mi inteligencia, así es, las amazonas se negaron y les inyecte a la fuerza una sustancia menos estables que las PPG, esta sustancia hace que las personas me obedezcan sin importar cual sea mi orden, sin embargo; tiene una falla, el veneno dentro de esta puede despertar y matarlas en cualquier momento, después de todo mi venganza en contra ustedes y las PPG, las amazonas no me importan.- Comenzó Mojo a reírse mientras Brayan Benigno y Beny apretaban los puños de coraje.

-Y si ellas mueren, no te servirán de nada, es por eso que utilizaste tu sustancia mas poderosas en tus peores enemigas- Dijo Boomer rompiendo el silencio.

-Vaya pudimos conquistar el mundo juntos, como una gran familia, pero eso ya no puede ser, ustedes serán destruidos por sus nemesis y yo simplemente dominare el mundo- Mojo se dio la vuelta, los RRB trataron de detenerlo pero las PPG se interpusieron.

-¿Y ahora que?- Pregunto Beny mientras observaba la escena.

-No tenemos otra opción…- Dijo Brayan sonreía mientras ponía posición de ataque

-Sera una buena oportunidad, para demostrar que somos mejores que los RRB- Comento Benigno mientras tronaba los dedos. Los RRB se miraron y sonrieron

-Les mostraremos como se pelean- Dijeron los RRB al mismo tiempo mientras iniciaban la batalla, una batalla en la que no solo la vida de ellos estaba en riesgo, una batalla que determinaría el futuro de la ciudad, de los pobladores, del mundo entero.

**Continuara…**

**_Benigno :¿Flor estas ahí?_**

**_Licci: Ya te dije que no esta_**

**_Benigno: Pero tu me dijiste que estabas hablando con ella._**

**_Licci: Esa es la atención que me pones, estaba platicando con ella ayer domingo, hoy es lunes._**

**_Benigno: Flor, perdóname por no hablarte, es que Licci no me dijo nada._**

**_Licci: Que no te dije, tu que te pones a jugar con tus videojuegos y no me pones atención_**

**_Benigno: Aprovechando que mañana es 14 de febrero Flor te mando un beso y un abrazo, cuídate mucho y pórtate bien._**

**_Beny: yo también puedo mandar un beso y un abrazo._**

**_Licci: esta bien, pero rapido._**

**_Beny: Zoey Evans te mando un gran abrazo y un beso pásatela súper este 14 de febrero._**

**_Licci: Ya acabaron._**

**_Benigno y Beny: Creo que alguien esta enojada. Porque Brayan no la ha invitado a salir._**

**_Licci: No estoy enojada, Brayan ya me invito a comer y ya puedo subir mi historia._**

**_Benigno: Ya te invito a comer._**

**_Beny. ¿Cuando?_**

**_Licci: Me despido y espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Y espero subir el otro lo mas rápido posible. Si es que no mato a dos de mis personajes en este momento._**


	14. 14 Control

Hola a todos quiero agradecer por la paciencia que me han tenido al seguir mi historia, así como de los rewies dejados.

Espero y les guste este capitulo. Que tengan un grandioso día.

**14. Control**

Un viento fuerte comenzó a soplar, un silencio terrible anunciaba la batalla final, las PPG junto a las amazonas estaban enfrente de mojo dispuestas a protegerlo, Los RRB junto con los chicos del futuro no tenían más alternativa que luchar contra ellas. Por fin se decidiría quien era el mas fuerte. Bombón y Licci se miraron, como si estuvieran sus mentes sincronizadas, afirmaron con la cabeza y voltearon a ver a sus enemigos.

-Típico en él, al comenzar una batalla- Pensó Bombón al ver como Brick, se acomodaba su gorra y le sonreía, ella cerro los ojos moviendo el cuello de un lado a otro, para después mirar a sus hermanas.

-Listas- Dijo Bombón mientras se preparaba para atacar, mientras sus hermanas hacían lo mismo.

-Tontos- Susurro Licci mientras observaba a Brayan, sus labios formaron una sonrisa en forma de burla, para después ver a sus inseparables amigas quienes afirmaron con la cabeza.

-Ataquen- Grito Mojo con gran fuerza mientras se ponía en un lugar seguro, pero no tan lejos como para no a preciar la derrota de sus enemigos.

Bellota y Flor se voltearon de ver, como si eso fuera la señal para iniciar el ataque, Bellota se dirigió rápidamente hacia Butch quien se ponía en posición de defensa, mientras que Flor se acercaba peligrosamente hacia Benigno, quien también ponía posición de defensa.

-Ni que tuvieras tanta suerte como para pelear conmigo- Pronuncio Flor acasos centímetros del rostro de Benigno, este se desconcertó al ver como cambiaba de dirección alejándose de él.

-Acepta que me temes- Grito Butch al ver como Bellota detenía enfrente de él para después para dirigirse a otra dirección.

-Cuidado- Grito Brick al ver a su hermano ojiverde distraído, Butch trato de reaccionar pero era demasiado tarde Flor le había volteado la cara con un puñetazo, mientras que Bellota le había dado una patada fuerte a Benigno.

-Estas bien grito- Boomer mientras se dirigía ayudar a su hermano.

-Tranquilo guapo, después de todo los dos se reunirán en el infierno- Dijo Zoey mientras comenzaba una lluvia de puñetazos en contra de Boomer.

-Detente Zoey- Grito Beny, mientras esquivaba el bumerang de energía que Burbuja le había lanzado y se dirigía corriendo para ayudar a Boomer.

-Preocúpate mejor por ti- Dijo Burbuja mientras corría a su lado e interrumpía el camino de Beny.

-Demonios- Pronuncio Beny al ver que su madre poseían una velocidad increíble, suspiro, el realmente no quería pelear con ella, así que no le quedo mas remedio que poner posición de defensa.

-Sabes yo no tenia nada contra ti, sin embargo me molesta que la gente no cumpla sus promesas- Comento la rubia mientras iniciaba el ataque, Beny solo esquivaba sus ataques.

- "Yo siempre te protegeré de seres tan repugnantes", eso fue lo que dije y no cambiare de decisión- Contesto Beny mientras seguía a la defensiva, él nunca le levantaría la mano a su madre.

-"Deja que yo acabe con esta escoria primero, para que tú no tengas remordimientos", yo creí que te desharía de Boomer, vaya creo que después de todo soy tan ingenua, pero ahora tu y él se irán directo al infierno- Una sonrisa se formo en rostro de ella, una sonrisa que le puso la piel chinita a Beny.

Boomer no podía creer lo que sus ojos había visto, Burbuja no podía reflejar esa mirada de odio, ella era el icono de la gentileza, ella era todo para él y ahora ese estúpido mono se la estaba quitando, pero tras su descuido Zoey lo estrello su cuerpo contra un árbol, Zoey camino lentamente mientras que sacaba sus dos abanicos.

-Fue mas rápido de lo que creí- Pronuncio Zoey mientras que su sonrisa reflejaba maldad.

-Alto- grito Beny mientras esquivaba una vez más los ataques de Burbuja.

-Pues si tantas ganas tienes de verlo, reúnete con el- Dijo Burbuja mientras que con una patada reunía a Beny con Boomer.

-Cobardes- Grito Butch al ver a su hermano en peligro.

-El burro hablando de orejas- Dijo Flor mientras volvía a esquivar el ataque de él.

-Y tú quien eres para juzgarme- Contesto Butch mientras volvía a atacar a Flor con una lluvia de puñetazos.

-Nadie, pero no crees que tu acto fue cobarde al recibir ayuda de una escoria mayor que tú, para acabar con tu enemiga- Comento Flor mientras que esquivaba con facilidad los ataque de Butch.

-Entonces por que no atacas- Una sonrisa desafiante se reflejo en la cara de Butch.

-Vaya veo que ahora pelearas en serio- Contesto Flor con un destello en sus ojos, para ella una batalla con alguien mas fuerte solo significaba una cosa, pondría a prueba su habilidad, fuerza y destreza.

Sin pensarlo dos veces flor inicio el ataque con un puñetazo que iba directamente al rostro, Butch lo esquivo agachándose se giro en su propio eje tratando de tirar a Flor extendiendo su pierna derecha, Flor dio un salto hacia atrás esquivando aquel ataque.

-Después de todo, tu amiga tiene carácter y fuerza- Dijo Bellota sin perder de vista a su enemigo.

-Ella siempre ha sido fuerte- Contesto Benigno con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Lastima que vaya a morir al igual que tu- Comento Bellota mientras dirigía una bola de energía directa hacia Benigno.

-Yo me encargare que no le pasa nada - Grito Benigno deteniendo con las manos aquella esfera de energía que tenia su nombre grabado.

-Aja y dime como cumplirás eso, si lo ultimo que te confié no lo cumpliste- Contesto ella mientras con gran velocidad se acerba a él para voltearle la cara con su puño.

-" Yo me encargare de basuras como esta", esas fueron tus palabras- Dijo Bellota al ver cono su enemigo volvía a esquivar su ataque.

-No dudes que yo lo odio, en el futuro el hiso algo imperdonable y te aseguro que no lo perdonare- Contesto Benigno con coraje, mientras una vez más esquivaba el ataque de su madre

-Pero aun así lo salvaste y te uniste a su grupo de perdedores, entonces su delito no están grave- Contesto Bellota aun mas enojada por que esa sabandija no se quedaba quieta.

-Te lo dije, personas como él no merecen la muerte, la muerte es solo la solución de sus problemas- Dijo Benigno, mientras veía como Bellota se iba poniendo mas furiosa al ver que ninguno de sus ataque daba resultado.

-Es por eso que primero te hare sufrir y si no peleas enserio, solo harás mas lento tu sufrimiento- Dicho esto comenzó a un ataque desmedido en contras de aquel chico, logando así estrellarlo en el piso, ella sonrió, mientras que él se ponía de pie.

-Vaya no tenga mas remedio que partirle la cara a mi madre- Pensó Benigno mientras se ponía de pie, para dar lo mejor de si, al mejor de sus contrincantes.

Los lideres eran los únicos que no habían iniciado el ataque mientras que Brayan y Licci solo observaban las peleas de sus amigos, era un momento de tención, ya que Bombón solo había cerrado los ojos, como si estuviera esperando algo.

-¿Que no piensas atacar?- Pregunto el líder de los RRB, ver a Bombón tan tranquila hacia que se sintiera tenso el ambiente.

-Veo que tienes prisa de morir, comento la oji rosa mientras que abría lentamente los ojos. Y de un movimiento inesperado se dirigió hacia Brick atacándolo, este la pudo esquivar, pero no se dio cuenta en que momento Licci se había acercado, sorprendiéndolo y estrellándolo contra el piso.

-¿Estas bien?- Grito Brayan con todas sus fuerzas al ver el tremendo ataque que había recibido Brick.

-Claro que no lo esta- Dijo Bombón mientras se ponía enfrente de Brayan.

-Eres inteligente y audaz, no por nada eres la líder de las PPG; como pudiste caer tan bajo, al obedecer las órdenes de un mono- Dijo Brayan mientras ponía posición de defensa.

-No me hables de esa manera, mis asuntos no te incuben, además tu tendrás que pagar por lo que no pudiste hacer- Comento Bombón de manera autoritaria mientras se acercaba peligrosamente hacia Brayan.

-Me encargara de la porquería que te hiso sufrir, para que el día de mañana no te lamentes por esta decisión, pero pensándolo bien la basura que te lastima ahora es el mono y no ese idiota.- Gritó Brayan mientras señalaba a Mojo. Bombón se detuvo por un momento, las palabras de él eran ciertas, ahora ese mono la hacia sufrir, sin embargo era una orden que no podía desobedecer ese mono la controlaba.

-No dudo que tengas razón, pero en su momento prometiste deshacerte de él, y no lo hiciste, ahora pagaras por no cumplir con tu palabra- dijo Bombón mientras iniciaba el ataque

-Sabes, en el futuro fuiste un icono de fortaleza, no dejes que ese mono inútil cambie la leyenda que eres- dijo Brayan mientras esquivaba los ataques de su madre.

-Ahora no me importa eso, realmente ese futuro del que vienes es incierto y eso no me consta, Tal vez ahora el mundo me conocerá por acabar con un mentiroso como tú- Grito la líder mientras golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas a Brayan.

-Créeme que esto me dolerá mas a ti, que a mi- Contesto Brayan mientras se paraba de la tremenda golpiza proporcionada por su madre. Y ponía posición de ataque.

-El mas audaz, inteligente, estratega por naturaleza, deductivo y analista, así es descrito el líder de los RRB en el futuro, pero al conocerte en persona, pude darme cuenta que solo son mentiras más bien yo lo describiría como el mayor de los idiotas- Dijo Licci mientras golpeaba a Brick otra vez.

-Es mejor, que detengas esa lengua y no juzgues a una persona que no conoces-Contesto Brick molesto mientras que detenida con una mano el puño de Licci.

-Una leyenda es aquella persona que por medio de sus acciones perdura en la historia, sin embargo tú prevalecido por tu estúpida decisión de seguir a tu creador- Comento Licci con odio mientras se hacia para atrás y ponía posición de ataque.

-Pero no estamos en el futuro, así que no me hables de algo que todavía no he hecho- Brick contesto mientras sonreía, a pesar de lo que estaba en juego, él se sentía emocionado.

-Sonríe mientras puedas, por que yo me encargare de borrarte esa sonrisa de tu rostro- Comento Licci mientras velozmente dirigía su ataque hacia Brick. Desde lo alto Mojo no podía disimular la alegría que sentía, por fin por primera vez en esa época tenia el control de la situación y que tendría el honor de derrotar nuevamente a sus enemigos.

-Lastima que las cosas ocurrieran de esta forma hubiéramos sido la familia mas feliz y poderosa del planeta- Comento Mojo con ironía mientras observaba la batalla desde las alturas.

**Continuara…**


	15. 15  Verdad

Perdón por la tardanza pero es que últimamente tengo mucho trabajo, y caigo rendida pero quiero agradecer a todas las personas que siguen leyendo mi historia y también quiero agradecer a **Lia-sennenko, caramelitobakugan92, blossXbrick, K-117, dickory5**, por sus reviews,

Gracias y espero les guste este capitulo, acepto quejas y sugerencias.

_Aclaro las PPG no me pertenecen._

**15.- Verdad**

-¿Por qué?- Se preguntaba Boomer mientras se paraba rápidamente, su cabeza daba mil vueltas; era tanta información que procesar, primero el Mojo Viejo, después que la chica rubia y el maldito de Matt habían tenido un hijo y ahora la maldad que reflejaba su amada; estaba furioso; pero regresaría a la normalidad a Burbuja costara lo que costara, Zoey sonreía con maldad mientras veía la cara de confusión de Boomer, poco a poco caminaba hacia él; hasta que con fuerza aventó sus dos abanicos, Boomer con un ágil movimiento los esquivo. Zoey sonrió y movió su dedo índice de un lado a otro para después señalar a Beny que aun seguía inconsciente, trato de ayudarlo pero Burbuja interrumpió se camino.

-Quítate, no sabes lo que estas haciendo- Comento Boomer con preocupación mientras veía como los abanicos se acercaban peligrosamente a Beny.

-Solo nos deshacemos de la basura- Contesto Burbuja mientras ponía posición de defensa, de repente dos grandes estruendos se escucharon, el polvo se levanto, llamando la atención de ambos rubios, mientras Zoey veía como sus dos abanicos se clavaba en el suelo.

-Vaya veo que alguien tiene juguetitos nuevos- Dijo Zoey mientras veía como Matt tenia dos armas lasser ligeras con una potencia de disparo sorprendentes, tenia puestos unos lentes azul claro, que le ayudaba a enfocar con facilidad al blanco, haciendo tiros perfectos, Zoey se dispuso a contra atacar pero fue detenida.

-Que interesante, yo me encargare- Ordeno Burbuja, mientras miraba a Matt de arriba abajo, Zoey con molestia recogió sus armas mientras caminaba hacia Boomer.

-Por favor Burbuja reacciona, yo no quiero pelear, al igual que tu detesto las peleas- Dijo Matt tratando de hacer recapacitar a la rubia pero fue en vano ya que esta disparo una bola de energía en contra de él.

-Creo que la profesora RX pensó en todo y equipo bien a este tonto-Comento Zoey mientras miraba como Matt formaba un campo de fuerza artificial para defenderse.

-Encárgate de Boomer, mientras yo termino con los dos- Dijo Burbuja para después dirigirse hacia Matt.

-Vaya después de todo tendré que acabar contigo- Aclaro Zoey iniciando nuevamente el ataque hacia Boomer.

Boomer no dejaba de mirar a Burbuja y le parecía una idea divertida que ella misma acabara con ese idiota, sin embargo; si ella lo mataba simplemente Beny desaparecería y ese chico aunque tuviera un padre tan tonto, no merecía que su existencia corriera peligro. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia donde estaba Beny para protegerlo pero Zoey se barrio causando que este se callera, Matt lo miro a Boomer y aunque no escucho lo que él le dijo, leyó perfectamente sus labios..

-Yo cuidare de mi hijo- Pronuncio Boomer mientras que su enojo comenzaba a crecer, esa idiota ya sabia que él era su hijo, golpeo el piso con fuerza.

-Que escena tan conmovedora no lo crees, la madre tratando de matar a su hijo, y el padre tratando de salvarlo, es tan triste que me dan ganas de llorar- Comento Zoey con burla, sin embargo; no pudo defenderse de un tremendo puñetazo que la había dado Boomer, su enojo hiso que incrementara su fuerza y velocidad, dejando a Zoey sin ninguna posibilidad de defenderse.

-!Cállate¡, no sabes lo que estas diciendo, acabara contigo y después ayudare a Burbuja- grito Boomer mientras iniciaba el ataque.

-Salvara a la mujer que quieres solo para que se case con otro, que patético no lo crees- Comento Zoey mientras esquivaba cada ataque.

-Mientras ella este bien yo seré feliz-dijo Boomer ahora poniendo guardia mientras Zoey lo atacaba.

La emoción de Zoey era reflejada en su rostro, estaba peleando con el RRB mas rápido y podía sostener una pelea con él, sin embargo; tenia que matarlo por ordenes de su monada majestad. Los ataques der Zoey iban aumentando, su velocidad se iba incrementando, mientras que la de Boomer iba disminuyendo, Zoey aprovecho eso para estrellarlo nuevamente en el piso.

-Ve diciendo tus últimas palabras- Grito Zoey mientras nuevamente se disponía atacar con sus dos abanicos hasta que sintió un dolor insoportable justamente a la altura del corazón. Esto fue aprovechado por Boomer para tirarla.

-Mátame- dijo Zoey mientras que el dolor iba en aumento.

-¿Que dices?- pregunto Boomer con confusión.

-Salva a Beny y a tu novia- Comento Zoey causando un sonrojo en el rubio.

El piso volvió a temblar una vez mas Benigno había caído, él nunca se imagino que su propia madre tuvieran tanto poder, poco a poco comenzó a levantarse, pero las piernas comenzaban a temblar.

-Rayos- Dijo para el mismo mientras una bola de energía se acercaba rápidamente hacia él.

-¿Qué? ese tonto no puede solo- Dijo Butch mientras veía como esa energía se acercaba hacia Benigno. Rápidamente lazo un rayo de energía desviando la bola que llevaba el nombre de Benigno escrito, este descuido fue aprovechado por Flor quien de un puñetazo logro reunirlo con aquel chico.

-¿Que te parece un ataque directo?- Comento bellota mientras sonreía con maldad.

-Me parece perfecto- Contesto Flor mientras desenfundaba su katana.

Flor alzo katan y con un solo abaniqueo de esta convirtió al viento en cortante después Bellota lanzo un bola de energía que su fusiono con el ataque de Flor, Butch como pudo se paro y observo a Benigno con cara de preocupación pero era demasiado tarde, un estruendo se escucho.

-Acaso fallaron- Pensó Butch mientras trataba de ver, se había levantado tanto polvo que este nublaba su vista.

-Como te atreves pedazo de inútil- Grito Bellota con una furia descontrolada, mientras que el polvo poco a poco revelaba el ser que impidió que el ataque acabara con sus enemigos.

-Lo hago por ti- Cometo Mitch quien traía puestos unos guantes negros, su mano derecha sostenía un hanbo y bo** (**eran bastones media de madera, o de caña de bambú aproximadamente 90 cms ) .

-Crees que un palito de madera vas a poder ganarme- Comento Bellota mientras cruzaba los brazos,

-No quisiera pelear contigo, yo solo quiero que reflexiones por las buenas- Dijo Mitch mientras recargaba su hanbo y bo en su hombro.

-Pero que cursi te estas poniendo, tanto que hasta voy a vomitar- Comento Butch mientras veía desafiante a Mitch. Quien se acercaba lentamente hacia el.

-No te esfuerces tanto, que yo me encargare que a mi hijo no le pase nada- Comento Micth en susurro para que solo Butch solo lo escuchara.

-Ataque directo- Ordeno Bellota a Flor mientras se preparaba para el ataque.

-No funcionara- Comento Flor mientras que Bellota la miraba desafiante.

-¿Porqué?- Pregunto Bellota.

-El hanbo y bo que tiene Mitch no es un simple palito de madera, este esta hecho de un material que absorbe la energía, cualquier ataque que intentemos este simplemente lo absorberá- Comento Flor mientras observaba como Mitch se le acercaba a Butch.

-Como consiguió eso esa basura- Volvió a pregunto Bellota.

-La profesora RX tiene varios juguetitos y conociéndola preparo a Mitch para resistir cada uno de tus ataque- Explico Flor mientras se preparaba para atacar.

-Así que esa profesora RX me conoce bien, vaya esto se pone interesante, encárgate de Butch mientras descubro que otro juguete trae esta sabandija-Ordeno Bellota mientras Flor alzaba los hombros y se dirigía hacia su objetivo.

Bellota con velocidad trato de golpear a Mitch pero su golpe fue detenido por Benigno, Mitch trato de dejarla a bellota inconsciente con su hanbo y bo pero fu inútil ya que este quedo inmovilizado con la katana de Flor.

-Vaya si que es resistente- Cometo Flor mientras que saltaba hacia atrás, Benigno observo a Flor y Bellota aprovecho el descuido para dejarlo inconsciente.

-Yo me encargare- Comento Bellota mientras apretaba sus nudillos y Flor se dirigía hacia Butch.

-Que te has creído, crees que ese inútil es mas fuerte que yo- Grito Butch con molestia, jamás en su vida Bellota había rechazado una pelea con el.

-Yo creo que si- Se burlo Flor mientras se ponía en frente de el

-Si aprecias tu vida es mejor que te quites- Butch estaba mas que furioso, apretó fuerte sus puños mientras que estos radiaba una energía verde.

-No quiero, además primero tendrás que vencerme , si quieres pelar con tu novia- Dijo Flor mientras guardaba su katana en su funda y ponía posición de ataque, mientras que se un ligero sonrojo aparecía en el rostro de Butch.

-Basta-grito Butch mientras comenzaba a tacar a flor con puñetazos, esta los esquivaba con dificultad.

-Vaya parece que los celos comienzan a surgir efecto- Comento Flor mientras su puño chocaba contra el puño de él,

-No sabes de lo que estas hablando- Comento Butch mientras seguía combatiendo.

-La rabia de saber que él se quedara con ella, esa una rabia que también hace que te equivoques- Comento Flor mientras lograba neutralizar a Butch con una serie de ataques consecutivos dejándolo sin ninguna posibilidad.

Butch trataba de reaccionar, como es que una mocosa podía tener mas fuerza que él así que cruzo sus brazos para protegerse de los golpes de ella, por su parte Flor disfrutaba el momento, tal vez tendría que matar a su objetivo, pero aunque parezca cruel, la emoción que sentía al poder sostener una batalla con el RRB fuerte simplemente le causaba emoción.

Una combinación de patadas y puños eran una estrategia rápida para dejar al RRB verde sin defensa alguna, de un rápido movimiento Flor saco su katana para dar un golpe fatal y justo cuando la levanto su corazón latió mas fuerte, dejándola sin movimiento alguno, Butch no dudo mas y sin pensarlo le proporciono un golpe en el estomago que la obligo a que se arrodillara.

-Mátame- Ordeno Flor mientras que con una mano tocaba su pecho y con otra sus estomago.

-¿Que estas diciendo?- Pregunto Butch mientras se acercaba a ella.

-No dejes que mojo te envenene con sus mentiras, piensa por una vez en tu vida-Comento Flor mientras que un hilo de sangre escurría por su boca.

Al parecer Brayan había entendido que el sentimentalismo era un impedimento para sacarlo de tremendo problema, le había levantado la mano a su madre en mas de una ocasión y eso no le causa satisfacción, sin embargo; ella la líder de las PPG el remordimiento había pasado a segundo termino cada golpe que era dado por Brayan hacia que su enojo creciera mas y mas, ella respondiera con un ataque cada vez mas fuerte.

-Veo que tu condición física no es muy buena que digamos- Comento Bombón mientras detenía una vez mas el puño de Brayan.

-¿Tú lo crees?- Comento Brayan mientras con su mano quemaba la mano de la líder rosa.

-Vaya, fuego-Dijo Bombón mientras soplaba con su aliento de hielo su mano que hace un momento había sido quemada

-Sorprendida- Comento Brayan mientras formaba una bola de fuego entre sus manos.

-No, pero ahora probemos que es mas fuerte el hielo o el fuego- Dijo la líder mientras comenzaba a inhalar mucho aire, Brayan soltó la bola de fuego y Bombón comenzó a soplar, al parecer Bombón detuvo el ataque del aquel chico dejando suspendida en el aire una bola de fuego cubierta de hielo.

-La astucia combinada con el poder, es mas fuerte que cualquier elemento- Dijo Bombón mientras con una patada logro que esa esfera se moviera justo a donde estaba Brayan, este reacciono muy lentamente y no pudo esquivar el ataque, una nube de vapor se hiso presente Brayan quedo inconsciente en el piso.

-Alto- Grito Brick mientras detenía otro ataque de Licci.

-Que ahora defiendes a la humanidad- Comento Licci mientras veía la cara de preocupación del líder rojo.

-Cállate esto no te incumbe- Dijo Brick mientras trataba de dirigirse hacia donde Brayan estaba, ya que Bombón se le acercaba muy peligrosamente.

-Este será tu fin- dijo Bombón mientras se acercaba aquel chico, lo tomo del cuello y lo alzo, estaba apunto de dar el golpe final cuando una mano la detuvo.

-Créeme que si lo haces te arrepentirás toda tu vida- Comento Dexter, este traía puesto un pantalón de mezclilla con una camisa de manga larga y arriba de esta un chaleco negro.

-Desde cuando dejaste tu disfraz de ñoño- Cometo la pelinaranja mientras veía a Dexter.

-Solo pruebo nuevos estilos- Contesto Dexter mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

-Ese idiota de donde salió- pregunto Brick mientras observaba a Dexter.

-Celos- Pronuncio Licci mientras que aprovechaba el descuido del líder rojo al bajar su defensa y lo estrellaba en el piso junto a Brayan. Bombón y Dexter saltaron hacia atrás.

-No te preocupes que yo defenderé a mi familia- Comento Dexter mientras sostenía la cabeza de Brick y después lo volvía a estrellar en el piso. Este se paro muy rápido y trato de voltearle la cara a ese noño pero Dexter detuvo su golpe con su mano, Brick y Bombón se sorprendieron ante la fuerza de este.

-Vaya la profesora RX no pierde el tiempo- comento Licci mientras se acercaba a ellos.

-¿A que te refieres?- preguntaron los dos líderes al mismo tiempo.

-Al chaleco que tiene puesto, esta hecho de una fibra metálica que reacciona con el cuerpo incrementando su fuerza habilidad y destreza- Contesto Licci a la pregunta de los lideres.

-Por un momento creí que era tu invento, que decepción- Comento Bombón mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Acabare con el- Comento Licci mientras se disponía a atacar pero Bombón la detuvo.

-Sigue con tu objetivo mientras yo termino con este par- Ordeno Bombón mientras se acercaba a Dexter.

-Cuando todo esto termine, recuérdame que tengo que acabar contigo.- Comento Brick mientras ponía posición de defensa.

Bombón y Licci sonrieron, comenzaron el ataque mientras que Bombón comenzaba con un ataque directo, Licci en cambio estiro sus brazos y de sus manos salieron dos cristales que dirigió hacia Brick.

-Ese ataque no me destruirá- Comento Brick mientras esquivaba los dos pedazos de cristal.

-Eso es lo que tu crees- Contesto Licci mientras señalaba algo con su mano. Brick volteo hacia atrás y vio que esos cristales lo estaban siguiendo, él comenzó a volar muy rápido pero era imposible, Licci se reía al ver tan cómica escena. Pero su risa se desvaneció al ver que el chico de ojos rojos se dirigía hacia ella.

-Creo que esto, es tuyo- Dijo Brick mientras pasaba junto a ella, Licci abrió los ojos y se escucho un gran explosión. Brick aterrizo y miro hacia arriba, pero de la nada salió Licci golpeando el piso, enojada.

-Es hora de acabar contigo- Pronuncio Licci mientras ce acercaba a Brick.

-¿Pero que demonios?- Se pregunto al ver que sus piernas estaban inmóviles, al mirarlas se dio cuenta que estaban dentro de cristales

-Crees que mi propio poder acabaría conmigo- Comento Licci mientras formaba una espada de cristal.

-Ve diciendo tus….- Pero no acabo la frase ya que un dolor insoportable se apoderaba de su pecho, soltó la espada y esta cayo en los pies de Brick rompiendo los cristales que lo tenían aprisionado.

-¿Qué? Acaso ya acabo la función- Comento burlándose de Licci y tomando aquella espada.

-Acaba conmigo salva a tu amada y detén a ese maldito mono- Grito Licci mientras se arrodillaba.

-¿Amada?- Pronuncio Brick con duda.

-Crees que en el futuro no se hablo del amor que le tenías a la líder rosa-Pronuncio Licci con dificultad.

-Pero eso ya no importa, ya que ese amor del que hablas no es correspondido, ahora lo importante es salvar a los pobladores- Contesto Brick, algo serio.

-Has escuchado la frase "padre no es el que engendra si no el que cria"- Contesto Licci mientras Brick ponía cara de duda.

-¿De que estas hablando?- Pregunto Boomer mientras Zoey trataba de reponerse.

-La boda de las PPG fue tan increíble, todos estaban realmente felices- Contesto Zoey con dificultad.

-¿Que idioteces estas hablando?- Comento Butch mientras Flor trataba de incorporarse.

-Todo era genial, hasta que las mataron- Dijo Licci con rencor en su voz.

-Así que Matt, Mitch y Dexter los criaron como si fueran sus hijos- Contestaros las tres amazonas al mismo tiempo.

-Entonces- Dijeron los RRB al mismo tiempo

-Brayan, Benigno y Beny son sus… hijos- Apenas pronunciaron las amazonas cuando sus cuerpos se desvanecieron, el veneno estaba surgido efecto, se había desmayando, los RRB miraron a Mojo desde lejos, mientras su rabia aumentaba, cada vez más…

**Continuara…**


	16. 16 Preocupación

**Gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia, espero que este capitulo les agrade acepto quejas y segerencias, y aclaro las PPG no me pertenecen.**

**16. Preocupación**

El movimiento de los dedos de sus manos reflejaban la ansiedad de ver a sus enemigos muertos, una sonrisa de triunfo adornaba su peludo rostro, por fin tendría justicia y nada ni nadie se la podía quitar, desde lo alto de un edificio miraba el gran espectáculo, no perdía ningún detalle, cada golpe que las amazonas daban a los RRB eran música para sus oídos y la paliza que las PPG le estaban dado a sus hijo era un momento inolvidable, pero un click interrumpió sus pensamientos, el giro sus ojos alcanzado a ver un arma que apuntaba a su cabeza.

-¿Qué haces aquí, como llegaste tu estabas …. Muerta?- Comento Mojo con asombro al voltearse y ver a Michel vestida de blanco al estilo vaquero.

-Crees que puedes deshacerte de mi tan fácilmente, debiste matarme cuando tuviste oportunidad- Contesto ella mientras miraba a Mojo con odio.

-Debo reconocer que estos malditos sentimientos hacia ti me traicionaron, el aprecio que sentía por ti fue el que hiso que dudara de mi decisión final, si mi corazón no hubiera pensado en ese momento tu estarías muerta-Comento Mojo mientras recordaba como por su culpa habían derrotado a los Blitos (recordar el capitulo en donde Princesa, Him, Peludito y Mojo jojo se unieron para acabar con las PPG).

-Veo que sigues siendo tan inútil y tonto como siempre, pero yo te matare para vengar Yudi y ayudar a mis amigas- Un silencio se produjo entre ellos dos, Mojo contemplaba la mirada de odio y rencor de Michel, hasta que comenzó a reírse.

-Preciosa hasta cuando vas a creer que puedes derrotarme- Dijo mojo mientras podía sus manos hacia atrás y comenzaba a moverse de un lado a otro.

-Eres…- Pero no acabo de decir ya que Mojo se dirigió lentamente a ella, Michel no sabia que hacer jamás había matado a nadie, su pulso comenzó a temblar.

-Modérame tu voz- Dijo mojo poniendo su dedo en los labios de Michel.

-Hubiéramos sido felices, reinarías a mi lado, pero ahora simplemente te matare, Comento Mojo mientras se alejaba un poco de ella para después darle la espalda

-El hubiéramos no existe, pero debo admitir que hubo un momento en que cautivaste mi corazón, si tan solo hubieras seguido con la mentalidad y los planes que tuviste cuando tenias la llave del mundo, yo misma tu hubiera buscado- Comento Michel mientras que bajaba el arma.

-Mientes, nunca te importe, adiós Mocoyono- Grito Mojo con furia mientras que alzaba su mano derecha y de esta salía un rayo que iba dirigido hacia Michel, el polvo se levanto tapando la visibilidad de Mojo.

-Te han dicho que eres una entrometida- Comento Mojo con furia el ver a la profesora RX protegiendo a Michel con un escudo de energía.

-Es hora de que te rindas- Grito la profesora RX mientras Mojo soltaba una carcajada , reconocía que la profesora era muy persistente.

-¿o si no que? A caso me mataras- Comento mojo con burla mientras se podía su dedo índice en la barbilla.

-Ambas cosas- Respondió la Profesora Rx mientras tomaba el arma que tenia Michel y la disparaba.

-Jamás me mataras con un arma tan débil, nadie podrá detenerme – Contesto Mojo mientras sonreía cínicamente.

-Pero siempre brillara una luz en la obscuridad- Pronuncio la profesora RX mientras veía a los RRB, Mojo miro la escena y observo como las amazonas tenia la manos en la altura del corazón.

-Parece que algo te preocupa después de todo- Comento Michel al ver la cara de mojo.

-Tontas amazonas- Pensó mojo apretando los puños y recordando.

_-Recuerdos de Mojo-_

-Déjala- Grito Flor a ver que Mojo apretaba fuertemente el cuello de Michel.

-Pagaras por destrozarme el corazón- Comento Mojo mientras observaba la cara de sufrimiento de la persona que le había roto el corazón.

-Si le haces daño juro…-Dijo Zoey extendiendo sus abanicos, Molo miro a Michel y después a las amazonas, tenia que admitir que esa mona había a jugado una vez mas con sus sentimientos, pero un plan se le había ocurrido.

-Yo prometo no hacerle daño, si ustedes matan a esos chicos entrometidos que babean por ustedes- Comento Mojo mientras sonreía.

-¿Que te has creído mono engreído?- Dijo Licci con furia.

-Su rey, además que vale mas, la vida de esta malagradecida o la de sus novios- Dijo mojo mientras observaba a las amazonas.

-Tu ganas- Dijo Flor mientras que Licci y Zoey la miraba sorprendidas.

-Como esos chicos ya saben de mi maquina del tiempo ustedes harán lo siguiente…- comento Mojo mientras ella cerraban los puños de coraje.

_-Fin de los recuerdos de Mojo-_

-Fue un plan que fracaso, después de todo las amazonas son mas hábiles y astutas, nunca las someterás- Comento Michel mientras cruzaba los brazos empezaba a recordar.

-_Recuerdos de Michel-_

-No hagan esto- Dijo Michel llorando mientras sostenía las barras de su prisión Mojo había tenido el descaro de encerrarla en una jaula.

-No te preocupes estaremos bien y por favor escapa cuando puedas- Dijo Licci mientras hacia un cristal.

-¿Crees que eso funcione?- Pregunto Zoey con algo de duda, al ver el cristal.

-La verdad no se si funcione, pero cuando este cristal brille, este será la llave de su prisión- Explico Licci mientras que Flor y Zoey se caían de espalda, y licci le daba el cristal a Michel.

-No tiene remedio- Dijo Flor mientras se ponía de pie.

-Espero que tu plan resulte Flor- Comento Zoey mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

-Todo saldrá bien , cuídate mucho Michel- Dijo Flor mientras que se iba junto con Licci y Zoey.

-Regresen por favor- Grito Michel con todas sus fuerzas mientras caía de rodillas.

_-Fin de recuerdos de Michel-_

-Logre mi objetivo después de todo, mis generales comenzaron a rodearlas y atacarlas, yo solo concedí la venganza que ellos me pidieron, pero después llegaron esos mocosos y les ayudaron, pero de nada sirvió ya que todo fue de acuerdo a mi plan.- Comento mojo mientras volteaba a vea a la profesora RX.

-¿Plan?- Pronuncio Michel.

-El objetivo era que las amazonas les dijeran a lo chicos donde estaban y lo hicieron- Comento Mojo con ironía.

-¿Tu que ganarías con eso?- Volvió a preguntar Michel.

-Su seguridad, de alguna forma tenia temor que las PPG supieran de las atrocidades del futuro, así que trajiste a las amazona para que te ayudaran con tu plan, ya que si sus hijos te estorbaban, ellas lucharían tu batalla- Comento la Profesora Rx

-Deducciones mas que correctas, tu crees que yo me arriesgaría a que me volvieran a derrotar, después de que esos mocosos se fueron, mis súbditos atraparon a las amazonas y aproveche para inyectarles una sustancia un poco mas fuerte y a si tenerlas a mi disposición – Contesto Mojo con superioridad.

-Entonces no fue una ilusión- Comento Michel cerrando los ojos.

-¿A que te refieres?- Pregunto la Profesora Rx.

-El cristal que medio Licci no funciono como llave, pero a cambio congelo los barrotes de mi prisión, fácilmente los pude romper, corrí lo mas rápido que pude, pero solo distinguí a las amazonas haciéndole reverencia a Mojo, después un dolor de cabeza se apodero de mi y antes de perder el conocimiento alguien de anteojos me puso esto, después solo recuero que desperté en la nave de la profesora- Dijo Michel enseñando un reloj.

-Vaya así que el esposo de la profesora RX te ayudo, claro después de todo sonaba ilógico que estuvieras aquí ya que si los chicos partieron antes que mi, hubiera sido imposible que regresaran por ti, o me equivoco- Comento Mojo cruzando los brazos.

-Pagaras por todo lo que has hecho- Dijo Michel furiosa.

-El que me venza, todavía no ha nacido- Muy seguro de si, dijo Mojo.

-No han nacido, por que tu los creaste- Contesto la Profesora Rx mientras señalaba a los RRB, mojo volteo a verlos y un escalofrió invadió se ser, ya que nunca había visto esa mirada en ello. Y eso realmente le preocupaba….

Continuara….

**Por favor disculpen la tardanza, tratare de actualizarlo mas seguido.**


	17. 17 Perdida

**_Hola a todos._**

**_Antes que nada gracias por seguir leyendo mis historias, gracias por sus reviews , gracias por agregarme a favoritos, ustedes son los que me alientan a seguir con la historia, sé que tardo mucho en actualizarlos, pero es que mi trabajo me absorbe demasiado, tratare de no tardarme mucho tiempo. Espero que les guste este capitulo, acepto quejas y sugerencias._**

**_Aclaro las PPG no me pertenecen._**

**_Bonito día._**

**17. Perdida**

El atardecer era algo que anhelaba después de un largo día de trabajo pero ahora la batalla se tornaba interesante y no quería perder ningún detalle, el mismo sol temía por lo que estaba presenciando, una batalla que sin duda destruiría a la tierra sin nadie la detenía, sin embargo no quería irse, pero no tenia otra opción así que en la ciudad se baño con un color rojizo, el atardecer comenzaba y los RRB del futuro continuaban desmayados al igual que las amazonas.

-Esto te pasa por meterte en donde no te llaman- Grito Bellota mientras rompía la hanbo y bo en el cuerpo de Mitch.

-Lo hice por que no quiero perderte- Contesto Mitch mientras trataba de incorporarse.

-Sabes me acabas de recordar al idiota de Boomer, tan cursi y tan débil, hombres realmente patéticos- Contesto Bellota con desagrado. Mientras golpeaba a Mitch.

-Debo reconocer que eres persistente, pero eso no te ayudara, hasta cuando te vas a dar cuenta que tus inventos son un total fracaso- Dijo Bombón mientras congelaba a Dexter.

-Y hasta cuando te vas a dar cuenta que lo hago por ti, todo este tiempo ha sido por ti- Contesto Dexter con dificultad.

-Si lo hubieras hecho por mi no hubieras pelado con migo, estarías dispuesto a destruir a líder RRB- Comento ella desafiante y cruzando los brazos

-Ese objetivo no lo he quitado de mi mente- Alcanzo a pronunciar Dexter antes de que Bombón lo congelara completamente.

-Veo que manejar un arma no es tu estilo- Dijo Matt con la mano en un hombro.

-Digamos que no son mi fuerte- Contesto Burbuja mientras destruía la pistola que Matt traía.

-Algo tan destructivo no va contigo- Comento Matt mientras trataba de sostenerse de pie

-Te ves tan patético diciendo esas cosas, per las apariencias engañan y te lo demostrare- Pronunciaba Burbuja mientras golpeaba a Matt con fuerza

Mojo no podía creer que esos tontos se acercaran a él tan rápido, así que trono los dedos, mientras que Michelle y la profesora RX eran atrapadas por los robots de mojo así que no tenían más remedio que observaban. Las PPG estaban dispuestas a dar el golpe final hasta que escucharon el tronar de dedos de mojo.

-Maldito siempre quita la diversión- Dijo Bellota con cara de fastidio.

-Él nunca ha hecho nada solo- Contesto Burbuja mientras volteaba a ver a su hermana mayor.

-Saben que es lo que tienen que hacer- Ordeno Bombón mientras veía a Dexter, tratar de derretir el hielo

-Pagaras por lo que hiciste mono infeliz- Grito Butch antes de sentir que caía al suelo a gran velocidad. Sus hermanos trataron de ver lo que sucedía pero no pudieron ya que ellos cayeron después.

-Creyeron llegar a mi tan fácilmente, ni las amazonas tuvieron ese privilegio, ¿por que lo tendrían ustedes?- Comento Mojo para después de reírse a carcajadas. Mientras que las PPG se ponían enfrente de el.

-¿Qué es lo que me pasa?- Se pregunto Brayan mientras con dificultad se ponía de pie.

-Es esta estúpida pelea- Le contesto Dexter con dificultad, mientras derretía su prisión, Brayan fue hacia él, para ayudarlo

-Creo que esta batalla esta perdida- Dijo Brayan mientras agachaba la cabeza.

-No digas eso, tu madre nunca se daría por vencida siempre ve las cosas positivamente y que decir de tu padre, el no conoce las palabra "no puedo" –Comento Dexter mientras se sentaba.

-Pero…-Pronuncio Brayan mientras veía a Brick caer desde lo alto.

-Estas débil, por que tu futuro esta en peligro, tu madre esta tratando de matar a tu padre, aunque eso no es novedad, ellos siempre están peleando, pero créeme cuando te digo que ellos dos tienen mucho en común, si no como te explicas tu existencia- Comento Dexter con ternura.

-Gracias por todos- Dijo Brayan mientras estiraba sus brazos y piernas.

-El futuro no esta escrito y descartes la idea que tal vez en el nuevo futuro tu seas mi hijo- Comento Dexter con mirada entusiasmada.

-Pues buena surte- Contesto Brayan alzando su pulgar, cuando de repente oyó un quejido.

-Licci- Dijo Brayan corriendo hacia donde ella estaba.

-Ese estúpido mono- Pronuncio Benigno mientras golpeaba el piso.

-Vaya tienes el mismo carácter que tu madre- Dijo Mitch mientras se paraba con dificultada.

-Creo que no lo lograremos- Comento Benigno mientras volvía a golpear al piso, Butch había caído otra vez y eso no pintaba muy bien.

-Nunca digas eso- Grito Mitch, mientras que con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaba le daba un puñetazo.

-Mis fuerza se desvanece cada segundo y la situación esta fuera de nuestras manos- Pronuncio Benigno mientras bajaba los puños.

-Tu madre nunca se rendiría ante una batalla y tu padre jamás perdía la oportunidad de demostrar su fuerza, el orgullo de ambos por ser mas fuertes, es su armas mas poderosa- Comento Mitch mientras tomaba asiento.

-Tienes razón- Comento benigno mientras sacudía sus manos.

-Pero mi orgullo, es tan fuerte como la de ellos y este me ayudara para conquistar a tu madre, asá que acostúmbrate a decirme papá- Comento Mitch con una sonrisa en su boca.

-Ver para creer- Contesto Benigno pero escucho un grito de dolor.

-Flor- Dijo él mientras se dirigía hacia donde estaba.

-¿Porque soy tan débil?- Pronuncio Beny mientras se incorporaba.

-Tal ves porque tu madre trata de deshacerse de tu padre y tu vida en riesgo- Comento Matt mientras observaba a Beny.

-Siempre he sido débil, si tan solo tuviera mas fuerza, esto no estaría perdido- Dijo Beny mientras una lagrima se le escapaba.

-Y que mas fortaleza quieres, si toda la que necesitas esta en tu interior, solo necesitas creer en ti mismo- Comento Matt con una sonrisa.

-Pero...- Comento Beny mientras apretaba los puños.

-Tu madre siempre fue fuerte nunca salía huyendo ante una batalla y tu padre desaparecía sus miedos haciéndoles frente, así que no digas que eres débil cuando vienes de dos personas que no dudarían en luchar una de tus peleas- Comento Matt mientras veía como sonreía Beny.

-Tienes razón- Dijo mientras lentamente se ponía de pie.

-Aunque no me pienso rendir ante Boomer, ganare el corazón de tu madre y el que pele tus batallas en el futuro seré yo- Comento Matt con entusiasmo.

-Suerte-pronuncio Beny mientras escuchaba un quejido.

-Zoey- Dijo mientras se dirigía a ella.

-Licci, resiste-Dijo Brayan mientras la sostenía entre sus brazos.

-Perdóname- Dijo Licci con dificultad mientras tocia.

-¿Que estas diciendo?- Comento Butch a Flor mientras la sostenía en sus brazos.

-Hemos ocasionado mucho daño si tan solo hubiéramos resistido un poco mas, esto no estuviera pasando- Dijo Flor mientras sostenía su estomago con fuerza.

-Las cosas tuvieron que ser así, no digas esas cosas- Comento Beny mientras abrazaba a Zoey.

-Me hubiera gustado salir contigo, hubiera sido divertido- Contesto Zoey mientras veía tiernamente a Beny.

-Pero no hay vuelta a tras, él hubiera no existe, debes detener a mojo y salvar tu vida y la de los demás- Pronuncio Licci mientras sostenía la mano de Brayan

-Licci no te des por vencida- Dijo Brayan mientras veía a Licci sonreír.

-No seas tonta, no te puedes rendir tan fácil- Pronuncio Benigno mientras miraba a Flor.

-Se fuerte, todo saldrá bien- Comento Beny mientras veía su cuerpo estaba herido y Zoey no demostraba ningún dolor.

-No queda mucho tiempo, la sustancia creada por lo Profesora RX no servirá de nada- Pronuncio Licci con mucha dificultad.

-¿Que estas diciendo?- Pregunto Brayan.

-Esa sustancia solo matara a los nano-bots que tiene en su interior, pero el veneno seguirá surgiendo efecto- Comento Flor con mucha dificultad.

-¿Qué, como lo sabes?- Pregunto Beny con asombro.

-Ese mono no es tan tonto como pensábamos, a la sustancia de la profesora RX solo le falta un elemento para que este lista y sirva al 100%- Comento Zoey mientras sentía que las fuerzas se desvanecías. Las tres amazonas les hicieron señas a los chicos para que se acercaran más.

-El elemento que le falta es…- Dijeron las amazonas en susurro mientras que los chicos del futuro no podían creer lo que sus oídos escucharon.

-¿Qué, como sabes eso?- Preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo, pero fue inútil ya que las amazonas habían dicho sus ultimas palabras.

**Continuara…**


	18. 18 Difícil situación

Hola a todos espero y les guste este capítulo, acepto quejas y sugerencia

Aclaro las PPG no me pertenecen

**18.- Difícil situación.**

Era realmente vergonzoso para el, había escuchado de caídas que daba la vida pero esto era una exageración, se levanto y movió su cuello de un lado a otro haciéndolo tronar, se agacho para recoger su gorra, la sacudió y se la puso, miro a su oponente analizando por que nunca la ha podido derrotar, sonrió para el mismo, era evidente que el mal nunca triunfaba ante el bien y ahora ella era el mal y el simplemente tenía que detenerla, la responsabilidad que caía en sus hombros era una carga pesada, lidiar con ella no era tarea fácil; pero el motivo de sus triunfos de sus oponentes eran los sentimientos de sus interior, ella siempre tenían alguien a quien proteger, alguien a quien cuidar, tenían una verdadera razón del por que ganar y en cambio su objetivo simplemente era destruirla. Miro a su alrededor, pudo ver a sus hermanos levantarse, giro su vista y vio a Brayan abrazando a una amazona.

-Ahora tengo una razón verdadera por la que tengo que ganar- Dijo el líder de los RRB mientras se dirija a sus oponentes.

-¿Según tu cuál es tu verdadera razón?- Pregunto la líder al escucharlo.

-Tú- Grito el líder causando confusión en nuestra heroína, Bombón no tuvo más remedio que poner guardia y resistir el torbellino de ataques que provenían de líder rojo.

-Este será tu fin- Grito Bellota mientras se dirigía rápidamente hacia su oponente pero Butch detuvo su puño con una mano

-Ahora entiendo todo- Comento el chico de ojos verdes mientras sonreía

-Tu entender algo, como si tus neuronas dieran mas, apenas y puedes con una suma y crees entender algo; por favor no me hagas reír- Comento Bellota mientras brincaba hacia atrás.

-¿Cuál era la causa del porque nunca pude derrotarte?, pero ahora lo tengo claro-Dijo Butch mientras ponía posición de ataque.

-Enserio y ¿cuál es esa razón?- Pregunto Bellota con ironía mientras ponía en poción de ataque.

-Tú- Grito Butch mientras se acercaba rápidamente hacia Bellota y esta ponía posición de defensa.

-Era tan simple descubrirlo, pero el orgullo de ser un RRB me cegó- Comento Boomer mientras se defendía de los ataque de Burbuja.

-¿De qué hablas?- Pregunto la rubia sin dejar de atacar.

-El por que nunca pude vencerte, el por que probé la derrota una y otra vez- Contesto el rubio mientras detenía la patada de la rubia.

-Te diste cuenta que eres débil- Dijo Burbuja con ironía.

-No, era el verdadero objetivo que tenias, ese sentimiento de protección era el que te hacia una triunfadora- Comento Boomer mientras se hacia para atrás.

-En serio y ahora ¿según tu a quien tienes que proteger?- Preguntaba la rubia con ironía.

-Eres tu- Dijo el rubio mientras se dirigía hacia su oponente, un oponente confundido que no hiso mas que poner guardia.

Las amazonas fueron puestas delicadamente en el piso mientras los RRB del futuro golpeaban una y otra vez el piso, mientras que Mitch, Dexter y Matt se acercaban.

-Tranquilo, todo estará bien- Comento Dexter al ver el estado de Brayan.

-Cómo demonios quieres que este bien, si el remedio que han preparado no servirá de nada.-Grito Brayan con furia

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- Pregunto Mitch al ver tan alterado a benigno.

-Las amazonas lo sabían, sabían que eso no nos ayudaría en nada, es por eso que trataron de ayudarnos- Dijo Benigno molesto y frustrado.

-Es definitivo la victoria será mía- Rio el mono mientras apretaba sus manos.

-Eso es lo que tú crees- Comento Michelle zafándose de los robots que la sujetaban y corrió hacia mojo para golpearlo.

-Eres tan insignificante, que se me había olvidado que estabas aquí- Pero ella no pudo hacer nada ya que mojo el tomo del cuello con una sola mano

-Suéltala- Grito la profesora RX, mientras se dirigía hacia él, pero mojo la aventó con su mano libre.

-Beny- pronuncio Brayan al ver que la profesora RX caía. Beny voló rápidamente para salvarla.

-Benigno- Pero no pudo decir nada más, ya que este había volado rápidamente Brayan movió de un lado a otro su cabeza y no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo.

Mojo sonreía, Michelle no era algo que tenía planeado, matarla era simplemente un bono extra es su misión, ella simplemente cerro los ojos esperando su final, pero sintió de repente como iba cayendo.

-Brayan- pronuncio Michelle no sabía cómo había llegado a sus brazos, pero entendió todo cuando miro a mojo tirando en el piso y a benigno con una gran sonrisa.

-Vaya encuentro romántico- Comento Brayan logrando que Michelle se riera. Brayan pude ver como Beny había llevado a la profesora RX con los demás, así que llevo a Michelle con ellos.

-Así que después de todo mojo tenía un as bajo la manga- Comento la profesora RX mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-Acaso me perdí de algo- Pregunto Michelle mientras veía la cara de preocupación de todos.

-Pagaras por esto- Dijo mojo con furia mientras se paraba.

-Pues creo que estaré endeudado contigo por que no será el único que recibas; así que anótamelo en la lista de piedra- Comento Benigno con ironía.

Mojo comenzó a reírse, quitándose una capa blanca que tenía, se puso en posición de ataque y con las manos provocaba a Benigno, Mojo sonrió Benigno se enojó ante tal ironía y se lanzó contra él.

-Crees poder derrotarme en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo- Dijo mojo mientras esquivaba los puños de benigno.

-No lo creo, simplemente lo hare- Contesto él mientras que unos de sus puños logro votarle la cara a su enemigo.

-Tú y tus primos pagaran por no querer hacer una alianza conmigo-Dijo mojo mientras sonreía y ahora era el quien atacaba.

-Vaya esto se torna más difícil- Comento Dexter mientras Beny acababa de contar los que la amazona le había dicho antes.

-Pero si no mal recuerdo el profesor destruyo aquella sustancia después que metieron a Mojo en la cárcel de san paulo- Contesto Michelle, mientras ponía cara de preocupación.

-Tenemos que ir al laboratorio del profesor utonio, creo que es su bóveda guardo el ultimo frasco de la sustancia- Dijo Dexter mientras que de reloj o salía una especie de teclado

-Pero el profesor es muy inteligente, se aseguró que nadie excepto el pudiera llegar a la bóveda- Comento Matt con preocupación.

-Pero a hora ellas depende de nosotros- Contesto Mitch mientras llegaba una especie de auto.

-Qué bueno que no se averió- Dijo Dexter con una sonrisa, ya que el por medio de su control remoto había llamado al auto.

-Ahora, como lograremos encontrar el otro elemento- Pregunto algo decepcionada la profesora RX

-Eso déjamelo a mí- Dijo Michelle mientras salía corriendo del lugar.

-¿A dónde se dirige?- Pregunto Matt.

-A visitar a un viejo amigo- Contesto la Profesora RX mientras se subía al vehículo.

-Brayan- Grito Benigno mientras este volteaba.

-No dejare que arruinen mis planes- Dijo mojo dirigiéndose a gran velocidad, Brayan voltea a ver a Beny, este entendió y se puso en frente del vehículo. Brayan cerró los ojos suspiro levanto sus manos y de ellas salieron grandes ráfagas de fuego, mojo puso guardia, Beny protegió el coche.

-Fabuloso- Expreso Dexter al ver un ataque poderoso.

-¿Porque no pelea así con mojo para detenerlo?.-Pregunto Mitch

-Jamás lo vencerían- Dijo seria mientras la profesora tomaba el volante y arrancaba el vehículo.

-Mojo tiene una fuerza de las PPG y RRB juntos, simplemente ese ataque aunque sea poderoso para nosotros, para él es nada- un silencio reino, la profesora rx acelero para buscar la sustancia x en su forma original.

-Protegiendo a tus amigos, que ternura lástima que tendrán el mismo destino, la muerte - Comento en forma irónica mojo.

-Primero tendrás que pasar sobre nuestro cadáveres-dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

Benigno fue quien empezó atacar, pero mojo pudo esquivarlo, Beny a toda velocidad lanzo un rayo pero mojo lo absorbió con sus manos, Brayan trato de darle un puñetazo, pero lo detuvo con su mano.

-Su fuerza va disminuyendo poco a poco, mientras que sus padres luchan, su existencia está en riesgo y aun así creen poder vencerme- Mojo comento al ver cansancio en sus oponentes.

-Te aseguro que esto tendrá su fin, tal vez nuestra existencia corre peligro, pero eso no importa si tú obtienes tu merecido.- dijo Brayan, comenzaron atacar nuevamente.

En las calles desoladas Michelle corría lo más rápido posible, si sus recuerdos no fallaba lo encontraría en ese lugar, llego al parque, pero para sorpresa de ella estaba destruido, ella comenzó a llorar era la única forma de poder ayudar a sus amigas y simplemente perdía la oportunidad, la oscuridad comenzaba apoderarse de la noche, la batalla había hecho estragos en la ciudad. Se paró y froto sus brazos el viento comenzaba a soplar, camino lentamente tratando de recordar que lugares visitaba aquella persona.

-Recuerdo Michelle—

-Creí que no vendrías- Dijo el mientras que en su mano llevaba una margarita con el tallo roto.

-Ni yo misma se porque estoy aquí- Contesto Michelle mientras se sentaba junto a él.

-Sé qué hecho muchas cosas malas, pero por ti estoy dispuesto a cambiar, dejar mi vida criminal para poder ver tu sonrisa, será un precio que estoy dispuesto a pagar- Dijo el con determinación mientras la veía a los ojos.

-No lo se mojó, me resulta tan difícil creer que tú cambiaras- Respondió Michelle mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba, mojo se levantó y la siguió.

-Sé que el cambio se empezara a notar a largo plazo pero necesito que confíes en mi- comento mojo mientras tomaba su mano.

- fin del recuerdo-

-Confié en ti, pero…- Sus pensamiento fueron interrumpidos cuando un chico de piel verde en su motocicleta se le acerco.

-Ace- Dijo ella al verlo preocupado.

-Tienes que largarte de aquí el mundo se ha vuelto loco, las PPG se volvieron malas, uno chicos aparecen y los RRB luchas contra ellos- Explico el mientras le daba un casco a Michelle.

-Y tú, ayudas a la gente- Comento a ella mientras lo observaba.

-Es solo interés propio así que sube y no preguntes nada- Ordeno Ace, mientras que Michelle se subía a la moto.

-¿Qué haces por estos lugares tan peligrosos?- Pregunto Ace mientras arrancaba su moto.

-Estoy buscando a mojo- Dijo ella causando asombro del chico de piel verde.

-Pues si eres una admiradora olvídate de él, porque mojo, tenía una cita, con una chica, si vieras estuvo emocionado que toda esta maldita semana su paso hablando de ella- dijo Ace mientras se paraba, al parecer grandes escombros estorbaban el camino.

-Vaya entonces la quiere mucho- Comento Michelle sonrojada.

-Para hablar como un idiota, yo creo que la quiere demasiado- Contesto Ace mientras buscaba otra dirección.

-recuerdo de Michelle-

-Cómo pudiste ponerme en vergüenza- Grito Michelle llena de coraje.

-Yo debería ponerme así, como dejaste que ese tipo te besara- Dijo mojo con coraje alzando su voz.

-Es natural…- Pero no pudo continuar ya que mojo la interrumpió.

-Natural que alguien te bese cuando tienes novio- Dijo el con furia

-En primera no somos novios, solo estamos saliendo y dos él es mi hermano- Grito Michelle mientras que la gente que pasaba por ahí se les quedaba viendo.

-¿Espera hermanos? Y no somos novios- Dijo Mojo con sus ojos cristalino mientras que Michelle le daba la espalda y se alejaba.

-Espera, no fue mi intención perdóname- Suplico Jojo mientras la sostenía del pie y ella caminaba con dificultan.

-Suéltame, y te lo repito no somos novios, imagínate si como amigos te pones así, ahora que haría si fuéramos novio- Dijo ella mientras se soltaba y se iba

_-fin recuerdo-

-Llegamos- dijo Ace interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Michelle, ella observo el lugar era una especie de campamento casi toda la población se encontraba ahí, escondiéndose de aquellas que alguna vez los salvaron

-Debes tener frio, ten- Dijo una señora que traía una frazada, Michelle no dijo nada, solo se bajó de la moto, para después tomar la frazada y ponérsela.

-Aún no está la cena, pero puedes esperar allá- Comento la señora mientras señalaba una fogata y varias personas alrededor Michelle camino hacia ella.

-Pobre ha de estar asustada- Comento Ace mientras volvía a su moto.

-saldrás otra vez- Dijo la señora.

-Ya sé, yo soy un villano, pero también sé que si no encuentro a más personas, tendré menos posibilidades de robar y como sobreviviré- Comento Ace mientras se ponía el casco y se marchaba.

-Ese loco, por dentro es más bueno que el pan integral- Dijo una chica mientras se acercaba.

-Está loca Judy y ¿Michelle dónde está?- Pregunto la señora al ver que Michelle no estaba con su entrenadora.

-Ella está por allá ayudando a los demás- Dijo mientras las dos caminaba a una cocina improvisada a terminar con la cena.

Michelle vio a su alrededor, la gente de saltadilla era unida y problemas como este hasta con los villanos se podía contar, ella se sentó junto a la fogata y de repente alguien paso junto a ella, Michelle se tapó la cabeza, sabía que esa persona era su yo del pasado. Y no debía verla.

-Espera Michelle tengo que hablar contigo- Dijo mojo quien caminaba detrás de ella.

-No puedo mojo tengo muchas cosas que hacer- Dijo Michelle mientras se iba.

-Jamás se fijara en mí- Dijo mojo frustrado mientras se dejaba caer, sin que él lo supiera a lado de Michelle del futuro.

-Solo tienes que darle su espacio- Dijo Michelle mientras envolvía su cabeza con la frazada dejando a la vista sus ojos.

-Crees- dijo mojo mientras la veía.

-Las mujeres somos así, solo dale tiempo y ella después te buscara- Comento Michelle mientras cruzaba los brazos

-Creo que tienes razón, por cierto mi nombre es Mojo- Dijo el estirando su brazo.

-Lo sé, yo soy…. Miranda- Contesto Michelle, sabía que no podía decirle su verdadero nombre.

-Lo sabes, vaya creo que soy famoso- Dijo mojo mientras sostenía su cabeza.

-Sé que eres un gran científico sin usar la sustancia x creaste a tres niños, vaya eso es grandioso- Comento Michelle.

-Así es tres niños creados para destruir a las PPG y así poderme adueñar del mundo, pero a hora ellos los protegen a la humanidad- Dijo el con desilusión

-Pero igualaste la sustancia x con otros elemento, es un descubrimiento fantástico- Dijo Michelle con emoción.

-Pero porque te interesa todo esto- Dijo el con algo de duda, nadie se había interesado en sus inventos.

-Solo soy una científica que vino desde muy lejos en busca de un cura contra un terrible veneno y al encontrar la respuesta me topé con la sustancia x, se dice que es tan poderos que puede ser la vacuna a la cura de algunas enfermedades- Dijo Michelle entusiasmada.

-Vaya teoría, pero creíble, la sustancia x tiene una propiedad estupenda, sin embargo como su nombre la indica es solo un componente la que la compone- dijo mojo pensando en dicha teoría.

-Pero imagínate la sustancia x mezclada con azúcar, flores y muchos colores, crearos a las PPG yo creo que mezclada con otra sustancia puede ser la cura- Dijo ella tratando de sacarle información.

- Así es, pero yo no necesite de esa sustancia para crear a mis niños, yo utilice, caracoles, pelo de axila, cola de perro y…- pero no pudo terminar de decir ya que Michelle lo interrumpió.

-También se eso, pero crees ¿que algún veneno pueda acabar con ellos?- Pregunto Michelle mientras veía la cara de mojo.

-Tanto ellos como ellas tienen un sistema inmunológico resistente, pero eso no los hace inmune, además tienen que ser un veneno increíble para que pueda acabar con ellos- contesto mojo algo serio.

-¿Y tu resiste cualquier enfermedad, porque de alguna manera tu tuviste contacto con esta sustancia'- volvió hacer otra pregunta Michelle.

-Tal vez no pueda volar, ni lazar rayos de mis ojos, pero soy más resistente a la enfermedades- Contesto mojo con orgullos.

-Dime podrías regalar un poco de sangre para investigarla- Dijo ella mientras así ojo tierno.

-Claro, miranda, pero después tendrás que enseñarme los resultados- Extendió su brazo Mojo mientras Michelle de sus cinturón sacaba una jeringa.

-Miranda, estúpido nombre- Dijo mojo del futuro mientras se levantaba del golpe dado por Beny.

-Qué te pasa mono estúpido, que acaso ya te rendiste- Grito Benigno mientras mojo limpiaba un hilo de sangre proveniente de su boca. Quito uno de sus guantes negros dejando ver un reloj, apretó unos cuantos botones

-Yo mismo te ayude, robots busque a Michelle y mátenla- Dijo calmadamente, los robots obedecieron a mojo y fueron a buscar a Michelle.

-Vaya que eres un genio- Dijo Michelle mientras apuntaba todo en una libreta que la habían prestado.

-Es una simple teoría- contesto mojo.

-Vaya mojo el mundo te lo agradecerá,- Dijo ella mientras cerraba el cuaderno y se paraba.

-¿a dónde vas?- Dijo mojo mientras se levantaba también.

-Ayudar a unas amigas- Michelle salió corriendo de allí, sabía que mojo del futuro la buscaría ya que sus recuerdos cambiarían en cualquier momento y nuevamente se topó con ella misma.

-Ten más cuidado-Dijo Michelle de esa época mientras se sobaba su cabeza.

-Ten guarda bien este cuaderno y dáselo a Dexter cuando lo veas, este contiene información de cómo ayudar a las PPG, no pierdas esta oportunidad por favor- dijo Michelle mientras corría alejándose de aquel lugar.

-Cuidado- grito una chica, quien aventó a Michelle del futuro, al parecer un disparo casi le quitaba la vida.

En el laboratorio, la situación se tornaba difícil, gracias a las PPG el laboratorio estaba destruido al igual que la sustancia que estaban buscando, la profesora RX se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos mientras gritaba.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Pregunto Mitch al verla sufrir.

-Michelle está en peligro hay que ayudarla se encuentras en el refugio, y mojo mando sus robots para matarlas- Dijo la profesora RX mientras todos la veían.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- pregunto Dexter.

-Michelle del futuro, se topó con mi yo de esta época, así que mis recuerdos han cambiado, es posible que los de mojo también es por eso que sabe que consiguió el otro elemento- Comento la profesora RX mientras salían todos de aquel lugar

**Continuara….**


	19. 19 Esperanza

Hola a todos una vez mas Gracias por seguirme, espero que les guste este capitulo. Acepto quejas y sugerencias

Aclaro las PPG no me pertenecen

Que tengan un bonito y grandioso día.

**19.- Esperanza**

La obscuridad había cubierto lo que quedaba de la ciudad, las PPG luchaban sin parar ante sus enemigos, los RRB lucían cansados, agitados, frustrados. Al parecer esa maldita sustancia había hecho que sus peores contrincantes tuvieran una fuerza extraordinaria. Pero no había opción, ellos lucharías y no precisamente por salvar a la ciudad, ni a los ciudadanos, luchaban por ellos, por que aceptaban lo que sentían por las chicas y sobre todos por sus hijos.

-Cansado líder de cuarta- Pronuncio Bombón con una sonrisa cínica.

-Eso quisieras Bomboncito- Dijo el mientras con su mano derecha sujetaba su pecho, ya que su playera tenía una bolsa y dentro de ella estaba la inyección con la cura.

-Entonces por qué luces patético- Reclamo la líder mientras dejaba de pelear y observar a Brick.

-Patético, vaya palabra, por la forma que me ves diría, que me deseas- Contesto Brick mientras Bombón se ponía roja, el, la observo por un momento sabía que si no usaba esa vacuna, el veneno podía acabar con su vida, pero algo en su interior le decía que no era el momento. Así que aguantaría hasta que el decidiera cuando era correcto usarla.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto con inocencia Boomer mientras veía como Burbuja se quejaba de dolor.

-Estaré bien, hasta que me deshaga de ti- Contesto Burbuja, mientras salían rayos de sus ojos.

-¿Por qué te quieres deshacer de mí?- Pregunto Boomer mientras esquivaba los ataques

-Por… porque… eres tan repugnante- Grito ella mientras lanzaba un bola de energía que sin ningún esfuerzo Boomer pudo esquivarla.

-Y si me acerco así, tal vez no lo sea tanto- Comento él rubio con una voz sexi y junto su frente con la de Burbuja, ella no pudo resistir el sonrojo, él sabía que no aguantaría a pelear durante mucho tiempo, no había utilizado la cura porque un presentimiento le decía que esperara y así iba hacer esperar el momento correcto para utilizarla.

-Vaya que falta de condición- Pronuncio Bellota mientras se acercaba a su enemigo, Butch respiraba agitadamente y la observaba detenidamente. De repente él giro sobre su pierna izquierda y estiro la derecha tirando a Bellota, el aprovecho la oportunidad para lanzarse sobre ella.

-! Quítate idiota ¡- Pronunció Bellota al ver a Butch encima de ella, el sujeto sus manos y se acercó a su rostro.

-¿Estas temblando?- Pregunto él, mientras sonreía y sujetaba con fuerza a su enemiga.

-No te tengo miedo- Contesto ella mirándolo a los ojos y tratándose de soltar

-Si no me tienes miedo…entonces te pongo nerviosa- Pronuncio Butch voz sexi cerca de su oído, Bellota se puso roja y aventó a Butch lejos de ahí, él se levantó rápido, por alguna extraña razón algo le decía que no era el momento de utilizar la cura, así que por primera vez le haría caso a sus presentimientos y esperaría.

La gente corría desesperadamente hacia todas direcciones, ya no podía estar a salvo en ningún lado, la esperanza de los pobladores de saltadilla había desaparecido, Michelle del futuro corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, mientras los robots enviados por mojo destruían todo a su paso con tal de cumplir su cometido.

La profesora RX, nuevamente sujetaba su cabeza mientras Dexter aumentaba la velocidad de su vehículo, era un momento tenso ya que la sustancia que estaban buscando fue destruida, ni el mismo laboratorio de profesor Utonio estaba preparado para un ataque de sus propias hijas.

-Maldición- Dijo Mitch mientras apretaba los puños.

-Tiene que haber otra solución-Comento Matt con tristeza.

-Primero tenemos que salvar a Michelle tal vez haya averiguado algo- Contesto la profesora RX.

-Las salvaremos- Reafirmo Dexter mientras sujetaba el volante con fuerza.

Michelle trataba de correr, para alejar los robots del campamento, pero el cansancio se hacía presente y poco a poco disminuía su velocidad hasta que tropezó con una piedra, los robots la alcanzaron y la apuntaron con sus armas, Michelle cerro los ojos mientras que un estruendo sacudió el lugar.

-No sé, de donde provienes, ni por que estos robots te persiguen, pero escapa yo te cubriré- Michelle abrió los ojos sorprendida, nunca se imaginó que el mojo de ese tiempo la estuviera ayudándola.

-Te aseguro que tendrás tu recompensa- Contesto Michelle mientras se paraba y comenzaba a correr de nuevo, Mojo comenzó a disparar a cada robots que se atravesara, haciendo tiempo para que ella escapara, pero desafortunadamente fallo un tiro , el robot que se salvó se aproximó a ella y la tomo del cuello, tirando la muestra de sangre que había recolectado. Mojo trato de detenerlo pero otro robot apareció y lo sujeto.

Velozmente alguien se acercó tomando el arma que mojo había tirado cuando fue sujetado, apunto y destruyo al robot que sujetaba a Michelle, volteo y disparo al que sujetaba a Mojo. Michelle del futuro no recordaba tener esa agilidad en ese tiempo, para ella solo significaba que su futuro estaba cambiando y esperaba que fuera para bien. Mojo sonrió nunca imagino que Michelle tuviera esa habilidad y destreza. Pero los problemas no acababan, de un robot que había destruido, salió una pequeña araña mecánica que le disparo a Michelle en la mano que sujetaba el arma, esta se quejó. Alzo la vista y no podía creer que otro disparo venia hacia ella, cerro los ojos pero no sintió dolor.

-Tienes que darle esto a Dexter- Dijo Michelle del futuro con una sonrisa. Ella había detenido el disparo, que era dirigido a su yo, de ese tiempo.

-¿Porque?- Pregunto Michelle de ese tiempo, mientras que por alguna extraña razón lagrima salían de sus ojos.

-Eso no importa, debes entrenar, hacerte fuerte y sobre todo dale una oportunidad a Mojo, tal vez sea un idiota pero te quiere- Dijo Michelle del futuro mientras caía de rodillas. Mojo destruyo la araña mecánica y se acercó con Michelle y Michelle del futuro.

-Vas a estar bien- Dijo mojo con preocupación.

-Eso espero- Comento Michelle del futuro mientras su cuerpo se desvanecía como polvo.

-Vaya desastre- Dexter pronuncio al ver como el campamento estaba destruido, bajo la velocidad para observar, el fuego alumbraba el desastre provocado, lo demás solo observaban las ruinas y los sentimientos de ira, impotencia de ayudar se hacían presente, la profesora RX trataba de comunicarse con su amiga pero era inútil. Los pobladores salían de sus escondites, su cara lo decían todo no hacía falta preguntarles algo. Se bajaron del automóvil tratando de buscarla, pero fue inútil.

-¿Dónde demonios están?- Pronuncio la profesora RX deteniendo sus lágrimas. Dexter puso su mano en su hombro quería reconfortarla, pero no sabía que decirle, sus palabras no salían de su boca.

-Ahí esta Michelle y esta con Jojo- Dijo Matt mientras los señalaba, Dexter saco de su bolsa una pluma que se trasformó en un arma.

-Tranquilos, mojo me salvo- Comento Michelle mientras sollozaba. Todos se miraban sorprendidos.

-Pero Miranda creo que murió-Dijo mojo alzando los hombros y con mirada triste

-¿Miranda?- Preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Si Miranda, salvo a Michelle recibiendo el disparo que era dirigido hacia ella, pero su cuerpo se desvaneció como polvo- Explico Mojo confundido.

-Me dijo que te entregara esto- Comento Michelle mientras le daba la libreta a Dexter, este comenzó a leerla.

-Alguien me podía explicar que pasa, las PPG se vuelven malas, mis hijos se vuelven buenos, entonces yo debería volverme bueno, aunque eso sería anti natural porque yo soy malo y lo malo nunca se vuelve bueno, pero entonces hay una gran contradicción porque mis hijos se volvieron buenos, entonces la maldad es algo inestable que se puede volver bueno….ahhhhhh- Dijo mojo al ver el ambiente tan tenso.

-No te preocupes- Todo saldrá bien, dijo Michelle tranquilizando a mojo.

-Vámonos, es hora de ayudar a las chicas- Ordeno Dexter mientras cerraba el cuaderno, todos miraron confusos

-Tengo derecho a saber qué es lo que pasa, ellos son mis hijos- comento algo serio Mojo.

-Quieres morir- comento Mitch con rudeza.

-Yo sé que mi currículo es malvado, pero de lo que no me arrepiento es haber creado a mis hijos, ellos son lo único bueno que me ha pasado, cada vez que me encierran ellos son los únicos que me va a ver, es lo más cercano que tengo a una familia- Dijo mojo con decisión en su mirada.

-Nunca creí conocer esta faceta de tu vida y veo con claridad que estas decidió a cambiar, ojala no cambies de opinión, no te podemos contar porque estaría en riesgo tu vida, si quieres ayudara tus hijos en algo asegúrate de llevar a un lugar seguro a los pobladores- Dijo la profesora RX mientras se dirigía al auto y los demás iban detrás de ella.

-Pero…- no pudo pronunciar Mojo, porque ellos simplemente se subieron y se fueron.

-No te angusties, llevemos a todos ellos a un lugar seguro y después te acompañare a buscar respuestas a tus preguntas- Dijo Michelle tomándolo de la mano, mojo sonrió sin embargo no quedo muy convencidos de la palabras de aquella mujer.

-Maldición, porque soy tan estúpido en esta época- Grito mojo del futuro con todas sus fuerzas, sus recuerdos habían cambiado una vez más y no eran buenas noticias, el mismo había dado respuesta a las preguntas de Michelle y si eso no bastara estaba en contra de sí mismo.

-Eso no ha cambiado ni en el futuro- Comento Benigno parándose con dificultad, su cuerpo estaba herido. Miro a su alrededor, Brayan y Beny estaban en las mismas condiciones.

-Cállate niño insolente, no importa lo que suceda el futuro no cambiara, regresare una y otra vez hasta que este mundo sea mío.- Dijo mojo enojado, mientras se acercaba a los chicos y comenzaba a golpearlos, para los RRB del futuro era ya bastante difícil defenderse su tiempo estaba terminando.

Dexter acelero lo más que pudo, trataba de entender cada palabra escrita por Michelle.

-Si las palabras de mojo son ciertas posiblemente la sangre de este ayude acabar con esa maldito veneno, solo se necesitaría mezclarla con la solución que ustedes encontraron- Leyó en voz alta la profesora RX mientras se detenía para pensar.

-Pero entonces porque dejaste ir a mojo, podrías haber tomado un poco de su sangre- Reclamo Mitch en voz alta.

-Pero encontré otra posible solución…- Siguió leyendo la profesora pero se quedó callada, eso era posible, que la respuesta a sus problemas lo hayan tenido enfrente todo el tiempo.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando?- Dijo Matt rompiendo el silencio que había después de que la profesora RX dejara de leer.

-Si bien saben el profesor Utonio creo a las PPG en base a las sustancia x mezclada con otros ingredientes, mojo creo a los RRB con los ingredientes contrarios a los de las chicas, pero en lugar de químico x utilizo otra sustancia- comento Dexter mientras trataba de esquivar algunos obstáculos

-Pero eso de que demonios nos sirve- Dijo Mitch desesperado.

-El profesor Utonio descubrió el genérico de la sustancia que sirvió como complemento de los RRB, esa sustancia era la que necesitábamos para mezclarla con la sustancia, pero desafortunadamente fue destruida- Explico la profesora, mientras veía a lo lejos la estela de los RRB y Las PPG.

-¿Pero que tiene que ver la sangre de Jojo, con esa sustancia?- Pregunto una vez más Mitch

-Que si utilizamos la sangre de Jojo es posible que nosotros seamos los verdugos de las PPG- Comento Dexter preocupado.

-La sustancia x fue la encargada de darle las habilidades que tiene mojo en esta época, pero también fue la culpable, ya que esta es la base de sustancia Delta, es decir, si utilizamos su sangre para salvarla, les otorgaremos más poder a las chicas, un poder que ni ellas mismas resistan y terminen con sus vidas- Explico la profesora mientras trataba de asimilar todo lo sucedido.

-¿Pero entonces, que haremos?- Pregunto Matt preocupado, si bien la sangre de Jojo mataría a las PPG entonces como lograrían su cometido.

-Solo una prueba necesito para confirmar la teoría solo una para salvarla- Comento Dexter mientras se concentraban en llegar a lo quedaba de su laboratorio.

No espero ni un segundo dejo a todos atrás, Dexter entro corriendo a su casa subió las escaleras y entro a su laboratorio, de un gran estante saco tres probetas, suspiro, si la teoría de Michelle tenia razón esto resultaría.

-Computadora quiero que mezcles estas muestras con un poco del veneno Delta- (Dexter llamo así al veneno que tenían las chicas) ordeno Dexter mientras que la computadora lo obedecía, los demás entraron corriendo a su laboratorio.

-Veneno destruido en su totalidad, en las tres muestras- Comento la computadora mientras una sonría se dibujaba en la cara de Dexter.

-¿Todavía sirven el reloj de esos idiotas?- Pregunto Dexter mientras la profesora afirmaba con la cabeza.

-Computadora enlázame con los RRB- Ordeno nuevamente Dexter.

-¿Que no saben que estamos ocupados?- Comento Brick algo molesto.

-Vaya no cabe duda de que Bombón te está dando una paliza- Comento Dexter al oír a Brick agitado.

-¿Qué demonios quiere?- Comento Butch mientras se escuchaba como sus puños chocaban con los de Bellota.

-Después de todo la gatita no es fácil de dominar- Comento Mitch haciendo molestar a Butch.

-Van estar hablando tonterías- Dijo Boomer mientras su escuchaba el grito sónico de Burbuja.

-La niña ingenua y boba, te está pateando el trasero- Comen Matt haciendo rabiar al rubio.

-Basta, esto es urgente y lo único que hacen es pelear- Comento la profesora RX enojada.

-Lo sentimos- Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Solo tienen que mezclas la sustancia que tienen con…-Dijo la profesora RX pero una araña mecánica que se había escondido entre ellos, salió de la nada y le disparo a la profesora. Dexter se giró, saco de nuevo su arma y apuntando a la araña la destruyo.

-Profesora- Gritaron todos al verla tirada mientras que el contacto con los RRB se perdía. Dexter la tomo entre sus brazos y la miro.

-No te preocupes todo estará bien- Dijo ella para animarlo. Mientras que Mitch y Matt se acercaban.

-Dime quien eres en realidad y yo te buscare, haremos grandes descubrimientos juntos, me gustaría….. Trabajar contigo- Comento Dexter mientras retiraba de su rostro algunas hebras de su cabello.

-Las cosas irán tomando su rumbo, no las apresures- Dicho esto las profesora se desvaneció en el aire mientras Dexter agachaba la mirada y los demás retenían sus lágrimas.

-Tan simple como eso- Comento Brick con una sonrisa, tal vez desconocía lo que había pasado, pero alcanzo a escuchar la solución y por millonésima vez agradeció tener poderes.

-Habérmelo dicho antes- Dijo Boomer sonriendo y una vez más agradecía de tener el odio súper desarrollado.

-Pues es hora de aplicar el remedio- Comento Butch mientras se tronaba los dedos. Siempre se había sentido orgulloso de tener poderes, sin embargo ahora se sentía mucho más contento de no ser un simple ser humano.

-Al ataque- Dijeron los tres unidos, no podían perder más al tiempo, si bien había esperado una señal para poder usar la sustancia este era el momento adecuado.

**Continuara…**


	20. 20 La última oportunidad

Hola a todos, aquí estoy una vez más con un nuevo capitulo, Gracias por los Reviews y espero que este capitulo les agrade.

Aclaro las PPG no me pertenecen.

Acepto quejas y sugerencias.

**20. La última oportunidad**

Caminaba de un lado a otro sin parar, a pesar de que ya había llevado a los pobladores a un lugar seguro su preocupación era sorprendente y no era para menos ya que tenía un mal presentimiento, detuvo su andar por un momento observando que el sol poco a poco comenzaba a salir, miro la ciudad y vio como la pelea de los RRB con las PPG continuaban, sus hijos habían peleado por toda la noche.

-Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien- Comento Michelle mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de Mojo.

-Nunca habían pelado por tanto tiempo- No podía esconder su preocupación, era evidente que algo malo pasaría en cualquier momento

-Ve a defender a tus hijos, no te preocupes por nosotros ya estamos lo suficientemente lejos de la batalla- Dijo Michelle mientras Jojo afirmaba con la cabeza, este se acercó a ella depositando un beso en su mejilla para después salir corriendo.

-Esta vez haré algo bueno, ¡hijos resistan!- Dijo el mientras saltaba y de su espalda salieron dos alas mecánicas que le permitían volar hacia donde estaba los RRB

Mientras tanto en la ciudad los chicos del futuro estaban dando lo mejor de sí para derrotar a MJ del futuro, pero parecía que cada minuto su fuerza aumentaba, mientras que la fuerza de ellos disminuía.

-Mi queridos nietos, están cansados, ¿porque se supone que el viejo, soy yo, no ustedes?- Pregunto Mojo del futuro con ironía mientras que ellos se levantaban.

-Eres un imbécil- Molesto Benigno comento mientras se limpiaba el hilo de sangre que escurría de su boca. Estaba realmente molesto ese maldito mono lo superaba en fuerza y eso no le agradaba.

-¿De donde sacas esa maldita fuerza?- Pregunto Beny mientras respiraba agitadamente, sabía que él tenía el ADN de las personas más rápidas del mundo pero no era suficiente ya que ese Mojo superaba su velocidad.

-Digamos que es solo una mezcla de ADN me volvió mejor que ustedes- Contesto Mojo con una sonrisa macabra mientras movía su cuello de un lado a otro. Brayan abrió completamente los ojos ya que esas palabras ahora tomaban sentido y comenzó a recordar cuando oyó una conversación que la profesora RX tenía con su esposo.

-recuerdo de Brayan-

Un chico de ojos rojos había terminado su entrenamiento y se dirigía a su habitación a descansar, sin embargo; al pasar junto a una de las habitaciones escucho sin querer dos voces que discutían.

-Como pudo ese maldito- Comento la voz de una chica bastante enojada.

-La última vez que peleamos con él, pude tomar una muestra de su ADN y al analizarla me puede dar cuenta del porqué, él no necesita de la cura como sus generales- Dijo una voz masculina que hablaba de seriedad.

-Es un demente, como pudo profanar las tumbas de sus enemigas y peor aún la de sus propios hijos, solo para robar su ADN- Dijo la chica con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-fin del recuerdo de Brayan-

-No te basto con que hicieras que mi padre matara a mi madre, aun muertos profanaste sus tumbas para robar su ADN y de este extraer su mejores habilidades, es por eso que eres mucho más fuerte que tus generales- Comento Brayan mientras sus ojos miraba con odio a su enemigo. Mientras que Benigno y Beny no podían creer lo que habían escuchado Brayan jamás le había comentado tal cosa.

-Debo admitir que eres hijo digno de tus padres, pero no solo profane la de ellos, también las de los demás- Dijo Mojo con orgullo sin darse cuenta que Beny se dirigía hacia él.

-Maldito seas- Dijo con un odio que jamás había sentido mientras que golpeaba velozmente a Mojo y entendió el ¿porque la rapidez de sus ataques? simplemente el tenia las mejores habilidades de sus padres, pero ahora el demostraría que él era el mejor. Fue un solo golpe que Mojo no pudo esquivar, solo pudo ver los ojos azules que poseía su enemigo para luego sentir el duro pavimento, sin darse cuenta que había caído a lado de su enemigo de ojos verdes.

-Benigno, ¿tú le harías daño a un ansiado?- Dijo mojo al ver esa mirada verde llena de odio, Benigno solo sonrió trono su cuello y dio solo una patada, una patada que llevaba una fuerza tan potente que ni siquiera Mojo pudo evitar soltar un grito de dolor.

-Esos malditos mocosos- Comento Mojo levantándose de inmediato, esos dos había recuperado y aumentado extrañamente su fuerza y por más tonto que le parezca empezaba a sentir miedo.

-Es hora que pagues por todo lo que has hecho- Dijo Brayan mientras que de un puñetazo lo aventaba hacia atrás dejándolo a merced de tres chicos que no dudarían en matarlos por arruinar su futuro.

Los tres estiraron los brazos mientras formaba una bola de energía dirigida hacia su enemigo, los tres sonrieron al ver la cara de miedo de Mojo, pero eso no les conmovió simplemente dirigieron su ataque hacia él. Este simplemente no pudo hacer nada, un gran estruendo sacudió el lugar y después de esto, solo un mono inconsciente quedo.

-¿Esta muerto?- Comento Beny mientras con una rama lo picaba para ver si este reaccionaba.

-Si no lo está, pronto deseara estarlo- Dijo Benigno mientras la daba otra patada.

-Tenemos que ayudarlos- Comento Brayan mientras emprendía el vuelo hacia donde estaban sus padres, sabía muy bien que Mojo no estaba muerto y la prioridad ahora era rescatar a las PPG si querían salvar su futuro.

-Pagaran su falta y espero que les quede claro, ustedes nunca me vencerán- Pensó Mojo mientras sacaba una jeringa y se inyectaba el contenido mientras sonreía y se ponía de pie

-Toda rivalidad acaba y este será tu final- Dijo Bombón mientras miraba en el suelo a su enemigo.

-Esto todavía no termina- Comento Brick mientras se daba la vuelta para quedar boca arriba, le costaba mucho trabajo respirar, realmente se sentía cansado, de pronto el líder rojo se estremeció de dolor ya que Bombón presiono su pecho con su pie.

-Pues en tu frente claramente se puede leer la palabra final- Dijo ella mientras volvía a levantar se pie y piso nuevamente el pecho de este, se escuchó como algo se rompía Brick abrió los ojos completamente para después agarrar el pie de la líder roja y derribarla.

-Demonios- Pronuncio Brick al darse cuenta que la jeringa con la cura, se había roto, fue un segundo de distracción que Bombón aprovecho para derribarlo una vez más.

-Óyelo bien, jamás podrás derrotarme- Comento Bellota mientras le daba una patada a su enemigo.

-Demonios- Dijo el cuándo toco la bolsa donde llevaba la cura, dándose cuenta que estaba rota la jeringa.

-Es hora que te vayas al infierno- Pronuncio ella, pero Butch la derribo y se lanzó sobre ella sujetando sus dos manos.

-Pues entonces nos iremos juntos- Comento Butch al verla a los ojos, sabía que sin la cura no podía hacer más, su cuerpo estaba cansado y herido, irse al infierno acompañado de ella no sonaba tan loco después de todo

-Pero tú, tendrás el honor de irte primero- Dijo la oji verde mientras de un puñetazo lo aventaba muy lejos.

-Una vez más has caído a mis pies- Pronuncio la rubia mirando a su enemigo tirado en el piso.

-¿Porque?- Pronuncio el mientras en las manos sujetaba una jeringa rota, y una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

-Porque soy mejor que tu- Contesto la rubia tratando de golpearlo pero este con dificultad la esquivo.

-Eso es mentira, con todos los estragos que has hecho eso te convierte un una persona mucho peor que yo- Contesto el rubio mientras miraba la mirada asesina de su enemiga.

-Nunca seré peor que tu- Grito Burbuja enojada, mientras golpeaba muy fuertemente a Boomer.

-Es hora de acabar contigo, por fin se hará justicia- Dijo Bombón con una sonrisa fría, por fin tenia al líder rojo en frete de ella.

-Tú crees que la venganza por mano propia se llama justicia- Pronuncio Brayan al ver la situación, nunca pensó ver a su padre tan mal herido y a su madre mostrar la mirada de un asesino.

-Vaya hasta que te dignas a dar la cara- Dijo Bombón al ver al chico que le había prometido matar al líder rojo.

-No te conviertas en una criminal- Dijo Brayan mientras se acercaba a ella.

-El rompió con su palabra, al igual que tú- contesto ella mientras tomaba del cuello a Brayan, el no opuso resistencia.

-Quieres matarme, hazlo, yo no are nada por detenerte- Pronuncio Brayan mientras bajaba la mirada, Bombón no perdió la oportunidad y lo aventó a lado de Brick.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- Pregunto Brick mientras veía a Brayan herido y agotado.

-Estoy decepcionada, nunca creí que fueras tan débil, ahora sentirás lo que tus enemigos sintieron cuando acabaste con ellos- Pronuncio Bellota, al ver que su enemigo no podía ponerse de pie.

-Tu sentirás lo mismo que él, cuando acabo con ellos- Comento Benigno mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-Vaya, vaya, si es la misma escoria que tu- Contestaba Bellota mientras lo volteaba a ver al chico que no cumplió con su promesa.

-Que te puedo decir, si salvar a una persona me hace una escoria, imagínate que clase de persona eres- Contesto Benigno con ironía, mientras cruzaba los brazos y sonreía cínicamente.

-¿Cómo te atreves?- Dijo enojada Bellota mientras le daba un puñetazo que lo reunió a lado de Butch.

-¿Qué demonios tratas de hacer?- Pregunto Butch, veía Benigno demasiado herido y casado, de antemano sabía que no iba aguantar una batalla más y eso aunque no lo pareciera le preocupaba.

-Boomer, Boomer las chicas te describían como el RRB más tierno y encantador, tu velocidad te distingue de tus hermanos pero dime ¿de que te sirve eso ahora?, si no puedes protegerte de a ti mismo, definitivamente eres el mas débil - Dijo Burbuja mientras le daba una fuerte bofetada.

-¿Tú crees que dejarte controlar por un mono, te hace fuerte?- Pregunto Beny mientras observaba a Burbuja, definitivamente cada segundo odiaba más a ese mono.

-Vaya después de todo, matare dos pájaros de un tiro- Dijo Burbuja mientras miraba a sus oponentes y sonreía con maldad.

-¿Cómo quieres que te crea?, si no matas ni a una abeja- Comento Beny mientras sonreía y miraba desafiante a Burbuja.

-Pues te demostrare que yo si cumplo mi palabra- Contesto ella mientras de una bofetada lo reunía con Boomer.

-¿Qué es lo que tramas?-pregunto Boomer preocupado y no era para menos Beny realmente estaba mal herido y cansado, hasta el mismo dudaba que aguantara una batalla más.

-No pude vencer a mojo y no creo poder vencer a mi propia madre, así que ten y encárgate de ponerle fin a este problema y por favor encárgate que en el futuro sea mejor que ustedes dos- Dijo Brayan mientras le daba la jeringa con la cura que el resguardaba.

-Ese mono idiota ya me ha dado demasiado dolores de cabeza, así que encárgate de acabar con él y asegúrate que un futuro sea un chico con más fuerza que tú y mi madre- Contesto Benigno mientras le daba la cura que la profesora RX le había dado a él.

-Por favor asegúrate de que ese mono pague por todo lo que hiso, por favor entréname para que sea el más veloz del mundo y que me sienta orgulloso de ustedes- Comento Beny mientras le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa y le entregaba la cura que el tenia.

-Esta charla termino, es hora de acabar con esto- Dijo Bombón mientras concentraba energía en sus manos.

-Acabaran en el infierno- Grito Bellota mientras acumulaba una gran cantidad de energía.

-Este será su fin- Comento Burbuja mientras en sus manos juntaba gran cantidad de energía.

-Por favor sálvala y conquístala- Dijo Beny mientras se dirigía hacia Bombón.

- Vence a tu competencia y se sinceró con ella - Menciono Benigno mientras se dirigía a su madre.

-Ten el valor y dile lo que sientes - Comento Beny mientras alzaba su dedo pulgar, para después dirigirse hacia Burbuja.

Los chicos se dirigieron hacia ellas, sabían que no aguantarían una batalla y eso causaría que fueran un estorbo para los RRB, tal vez era una medida desesperada, pero les darían tiempo a sus padres de reaccionar, después de todo lo más importante es que ellos sobrevivieran, porque de eso dependía su futuro.

Las PPG observaron cómo se acercaban a ellas , pero esto no las intimido ya que no detuvieron su ataque, ellos simplemente les dedicaron una sonrisa sincera y después de eso solo una luz cegó a los RRB.

**Continuara...**


	21. 21 Mojo ¿Ayudando?

Hola a todos, gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia y muchas gracias por agregarla a favoritos, espero y les guste este capitulo, le deseo un excelente día.

Aclaro las PPG no me pertenecen

**21. Mojo ¿Ayudando?**

Desde el cielo mojo podía observar las ruinas de lo que un día fue saltadilla, ya aunque no negó que en el pasado le hubiera gustado ser autor de tan hermosa obra de arte, no dejo de sentir tristeza al verla en ese estado, la olas ya no chocaban por la cálida arena, al parecer los líderes se había encargado de dejar al descubiertos grandes rocas que el mar guardaba celosamente y ni hablar del que un día fue el bosque de saltadilla, lo verde y frondoso, ahora simplemente era pura tierra removida con uno que otro árbol que a duras penas se sostenía y al juzgar las condiciones no dudaba que Bellota y Butch fueran los responsables de tan desolado paisaje, el parque simplemente ya no existía, ahora adornaba el lugar un gran cráter sin vida, movió la cabeza en señal de negación no creía que los más tiernos de cada trio pudieras formar un paisaje tan árido y sin vida.

-¿Pero qué demonios está pasando?- Se preguntó Mojo al seguir su camino y observar la ciudad en ruinas, un insoportable dolor de cabeza se apodero de él, perdiendo el control del vuelo y como consecuencia se estrelló contra el suelo.

Simplemente no lo podía creer, su puño golpeaba el piso una y otra vez, no podía creer que Bellota haya matado a su propio hijo y el simplemente lo vio desaparecer sin poder hacer absolutamente nada, su nivel de frustración cada vez aumentaba, estaba realmente enojado, pero él se encargaría de poner fin a todo esto, así que se levantó y vio a los ojos a su contrincante, mientras que ella lo observaba con superioridad.

Los ojos de Boomer no pudieron contener las lágrimas, había visto a su propio hijo desaparecer sin rastro alguno por culpa de su madre y él ni siquiera pudo hacer nada; acaso Beny se habrá sentido así cuando el mato a su madre, pero en ese tiempo Mojo lo había engañado y no tenía otra opción, pero ahora las cosas eran diferente, ahora él se encargaría de que Beny tuviera una familia, así que con decisión encaro a su enemiga para ponerle fin a esta situación.

Sin embargo Brick miraba al piso tratando de analizar una vez más todo lo que estaba sucediendo, acaso Mojo por fin había tenido un plan perfecto para acabar con ellos, acaso este sería su fin, apretó fuertemente su mano y recordó que tenía la jeringa que momentos antes le había dado Brayan, sonrió, él sabía que cada plan tenía algún tipo de error y como si fuera un flash la vida de él, paso enfrente de sus ojos, sonrió ya que había encontrado la manera más adecuada de utilizar la cura.

-Todavía viven idiotas- Pregunto Brick mientras tomaba el reloj que la profesora RX le había dado.

-Es bueno oírte- Contesto Boomer sin dejar de mirar a Burbuja.

-A quien le llamaste idiota- Contesto Butch con tono molesto mientras esquivaba un golpe de Bellota.

-Terminemos esto de una vez- Ordeno Brick mientras veía como la líder se le acercaba peligrosamente.

-¿Que tienes en mente?- Preguntaron Butch y Boomer al mismo tiempo mientras esquivaban los golpes de las chicas.

-Apliquemos la misma técnica que ellas cuando nos derrotaron por primera vez- Dijo el líder mientras una sonrisa surcaba su rostro.

-Definitivamente está muerto- Comento Mitch mientras veía a Mojo tirado en el suelo.

-Pero él no debería estar aquí, debió llevar a los habitantes a un lugar seguro- Comento Matt, mientras veía a Dexter pensativo.

-Esto me da un mal presentimiento- Pronuncio Dexter mientras que Mojo comenzaba a reaccionar.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- Pregunto Mitch con furia, mientras apretaba sus puños.

-Quiero ayudar a los RRB pero un fuerte dolor de cabeza me dejo inconsciente- Comento Mojo mientras se paraba con dificultada.

-Tú no ayudaras en nada- Comento Matt, con enojo.

-Debes irte y no regresar jamás, no vuelvas a esta ciudad nunca- Comento Dexter mientras lo sostenía del cuello.

-No me iré hasta saber que mis hijos están a salvo- Dijo mojo mientras que se soltaba de las manos de Dexter.

-ojala que las PPG maten a tus hijos, que los eliminen de una vez, desde que tú y ellos aparecieron solo causan dolores de cabeza a los pobladores de la ciudad y sobre todo a las PPG- Dijo Mitch con odio mientras les daba un puñetazo.

-Jamás dejare que esto pase y dudo mucho que mis hijos traten de destruirlas, des afortunadamente cayeron en las redes del amor, olvidando por completo su objetivo original- Dijo Mojo mientras se recuperaba del golpe dado por Mitch.

-Eso ya no servirá de nada, al parecer ya las derrotaste- Dijo Matt con tristeza causando confusión en Mojo.

-Al parecer en el futuro no solo lograste vencer a las PPG acabaste con sus vidas, después acabaste con tus propios hijo y así lograste dominar al mundo- Comento Dexter mientras se acomodaba sus gafas.

-Sin embargo; eso no basto para ti, así que construiste una estúpida máquina del tiempo para acabar con tus enemigos antes y así comenzar tu reino de una vez- Continuo la explicación Mitch mientras trataba de contener todo su enojo.

-No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que me están hablando, pero de una cosa estoy seguro no me iré de aquí hasta salvar a mis hijos- Comento Mojo, mientras desplegaba dos grandes alas de metal estaba dispuesto a salvar a los RRB costara lo que costara.

-Tú maldita sustancia Delta tiene la culpa- Grito Matt con todas sus fuerzas mientras mojo se sorprendían.

-¿Cómo es que sabes de esa sustancia?- Pregunto Mojo mientras se dirigía hacia Matt.

-Por qué en el futuro la utilizaste con tus hijos para matar a tus enemigas- Contesto Matt con enojo.

-Pero ese es imposible, porque esa sustancia es solo una teoría formulada en mi cabeza, nunca la he contado a nadie, por lo tanto tu no deberías saber acerca de eso a menos que en un futuro allá logrado terminar con dicha teoría haciéndola realidad- Comento Mojo mientras tomaba su barbilla con la mano

-Y para que eso fuera realidad ahora debí haber viajado por el tiempo, así ustedes sabrían de ese proyecto que he guardado celosamente- Dijo el mientras tronaba sus dedos y los demás caían de espalda.

-Al parecer has dejado en claro una vez más que eres un idiota- Dijo Dexter mientras tronaba sus dedos y cerraba sus puños.

-¿Qué tal si acabamos contigo de una buena vez?- Comento Mitch mientras sujetaba a Mojo del cuello.

-Alto…- Grito Dexter al percatarse de un ligero temblor.

-¿Que está pasando?- Pregunto Matt mientras caía, al parecer un temblor más fuerte lo había hecho perder el equilibrio.

-Vaya al parecer no estaban mintiendo- Dijo mojo al ver un mono gigantesco caminando por la ciudad, su aspecto parecía algo grotesco y primitivo, se veía de la misma formo cuando la chicas bajaron del asteroide y le dieron su merecido.

-Nosotros no estaríamos mintiendo en esta situación- Dijo Dexter mientras se ponía de pie.

-Pero por que no nos atacó- Pregunto Matt al ver como el gigantesco Mojo se pasaba de largo.

-¿Tal vez no nos vio?- Comento Mitch mientras se sacudía.

-Eso es imposible, los recuerdos de Jojo va ligados a los de él, cualquier cosa que esto idiota haga, mojo del futuro lo sabrá en cuestión de segundo después de todo son la misma persona- Comento Dexter, mientras trataba de pensar que es lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-La línea entre él y yo se ha roto, eso quiere decir que mi futuro ha desaparecido, y ahora somos dos personas distintas- Comento Mojo mientras veía a los demás.

-Vaya, ahora tendremos que lidiar con dos Mojo- Comento Mitch con desagrado.

-Exijo que me cuento que es lo que esta pasando- Dijo mojo mientras veía la cara de disgusto de los tres.

-¿de que serviría? - Pregunto Matt, mientras veía la mirada de determinación de Mojo.

-Por qué de manera teórica sé cómo funcionan la sustancia delta y podríamos encontrar un erro- Comento Mojo mientras veía la mirada de Dexter.

-Te lo contaremos con la condición de que nos ayudaras, pero si rompes el trato yo mismo te mandare al infierno- Dicho esto Dexter, apretó la mano de Mojo y comenzaron a contarle lo sucedido.

-Muérete de una vez- Grito la líder con todas sus fuerzas mientras le daba una fuerte puñetazo al líder de los RRB, el observo su contrincante por un momento, había descubierto como utilizar la cura y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad, además de que sus fuerzas se iban desvaneciendo poco a poco, la batalla había durado más de lo que el mismo había pronosticado y se sintió mal por tener que sentirse débil.

-¿Que tal si nos vamos juntos?- Pregunto él mientras le quitaba la aguja a la jeringa y bebía el contenido, la líder se acercó para proporcionarle una patada pero este la esquivo haciéndola caer, él se abalanzo contra ella.

-Eres débil, acéptalo- Grito Burbuja mientras de una patada mandaba a Boomer al suelo.

-Pero este débil, te hará probar el sabor de la derrota, comento Boomer mientras bebía el contenido de la jeringa, el sabía que su cuerpo ya no aguantaría otro ataque, y se sintió mal por ser débil, sin embargo; esa oportunidad no la iba a desaprovechas así que se paró y voló rápidamente hacia la rubia, esta trato de darle un puñetazo pero Boomer lo detuvo con su mano y de un rápido movimiento la atrajo hacia él.

-Fracasado, no importa cuántas veces te levantes, después de todo volverás a caer- Grito Bellota mientras observaba a Butch levantarse una vez más.

-Corrección, esta vez caeremos juntos- Comento Butch mientras bebía el contenido de la sustancia, estaba seguro que si no lo intentaba, esta sería la última vez que se levantara, sentía odio hacia el mismo por sentirse tan débil así que cerro los ojo suspiro y al abrirlos vio la mirada que le causaba que su cuerpo se estremeciera y no era por miedo, ella levanto la mano para darle un puñetazo pero la jalo hacia el desconcertando a su contrincante.

-Así que eso fue lo que paso- Comento Jojo, que estaba sentado en un piedra escuchando atentamente lo que esos chicos le contaban.

-Si no detenemos a tu otro yo, simplemente todo esto se ira a la mierda- Dijo Mitch cruzado de brazos.

-Tenemos que ir a tu laboratorio, por lo que me has comentado, la cura la salvara a ellas, pero quien salvara a los RRB de mi yo del futuro, al terminar con ellos adivinen quien seguirán- Dijo Mojo con preocupación.

-¿Que tienen en mente?- Pregunto Dexter mientras con su control remoto llamaba a su vehículo.

-Salvar al mundo- Dijo Mojo mientras se subía rápido al auto seguido por los demás.

**Continuara…**

**Acepto quejas y sugerencia **


	22. 22 Neutralizando Veneno

_Hola perdón por la tardanza, espero y les guste este capitulo. Que tengan un bonito día_

_Aclaro las PPG no me pertenecen_

**22. Neutralizando Veneno**

Una vez más choco el puño contra la mesa, el sabia que la sustancia Delta tendría un erro pero nunca imagino que sería más complicado de lo que pensaba, sujeto su cabeza con su mano pensando en un millón de respuestas para una solución, sin embargo no tenía el tiempo necesario para probar todas las opciones ya que cada minuto que pasaba era un minuto menos para sus hijos que cada vez estaban más cerca de la muerte

-Volvamos a empezar- pronuncio Dexter al ver la frustración de mojo por el fallido intento de encontrar una solución.

-¿Por qué?- Dijo Mojo enojado mientras ahora golpeaba la mesa con ambos puños, rompiendo los vasos de vidrio que se encontraban en ese lugar.

-Tranquilízate- Grito Mitch al ver tan enojado a Mojo.

-Mis hijos están en peligro y quieres que me tranquilice, lo peor de todo es que su verdugo es su propio padre, tienen que luchar contra mí para salvarse y tú me pides tranquilidad- Grito Mojo tratando de sacar toda la frustración que se encontraba dentro de él.

-Y crees que gritando todo se solucionara- Comento Matt al ver que de la mano de Mojo estaba saliendo sangre, la tomo para sacar algunos fragmentos de vidrio que se habían encajado en su mano.

-Suéltame- Volvió a gritar Mojo jalando su brazo, tal fue la fuerza ejercida para que Matt la soltara que una gota de su sangre cayera justamente en un vaso precipitado que contenía una muestra de la sustancia Delta, después de que esta gota callo dentro, una enorme nube de humo invadió el laboratorio.

La cura recorrió cada centímetro del cuerpo de las PPG dejándolas inmóviles mientras que sus contra partes las atraían más a sus cuerpo, nunca se hubieran imaginado experimentar nuevas sensaciones dentro de estos, si esto mismo hubieran sentido cuando las chicas los besaron para destruirlos, otra canción se hubiera cantado.

Brick sonrió, aunque al principio la líder puso resistencia mordiéndole el labio, después fue correspondiendo el beso, era verdad que esto lo hacía porque era la única manera segura que se le había ocurrido para mezclar la cura con su sangre e introducirla dentro de su cuerpo, se sintió orgullo de que ese mono inútil hiciera algo útil en su vida, ya que su sistema inmunológico era más potente que la de ella, y esta era la clave para que ese veneno quedara fuera de combate.

Butch se sintió orgulloso de haber dominado por un momento a Bellota, al principio puso resistencia, pero todas caen en los encantos de sus besos, aunque admitía que ahora le toco caer ante los encantos de ella y después de esto no dejaría que cualquier imbécil se le acercara, era cierto que el plan de su hermano le causaba cierta repugnancia, nunca se imaginó que la sensación que recorría su cuerpo le agradaba, pero por segunda vez le daba las gracias a mojo por utilizar esos malditos ingredientes para crearlos, eso trajo como consecuencia que su sangre tuviera propiedades curativas más fuertes que la de su contra parte.

Boomer no podía creer que estuviera besando a Burbuja, él pensaba en una manera más romántica para besarla, pero la situación a meritaba a tomar medidas desesperadas, se alegraba de que su sangre pudiera ser muy fuerte ante las enfermedades, y ahora era esta la clave de la cura contra ese maldito veneno, se alegró por un momento al tenerla entre sus brazos y ser correspondido de la misma forma hacia regocijar su ser.

-Mis niños han crecido, ¡que patético¡- Dijo Mojo del futuro aplaudiendo, los chicos cortaron aquel beso y se pusieron delante de sus contra partes para protegerlas, las PPG cayeron de rodillas y comenzaron a sudar frió.

-¿Estás bien?-Pregunto Brick con preocupación al ver a Bombón tan pálida, al parecer ya había cobrado la conciencia de ella misma.

-Perdóname- Pronuncio ella mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban. Ella no comprendía como fue que se dejó manipular por ese horrible monstro. Brick se puso a la altura de ella y acomodo su flequillo

-¿Perdonarte?, ¿De qué?, mejor trata de resistir porque esta pelea todavía no termina- Contesto Brick mientras le daba una sonrisa y se paraba para encarar a ese mono.

-Pero estas débil y es por mi culpa- Contesto la líder mientras sostenía su mano, Brick volteo a verla nuevamente.

-Ese mono pagara por lo que te hiso, nadie le hace daño a lo que quiero y se queda tan tranquilo, no te preocupes nada malo pasara- Dijo el mientras depositaba un beso en la mejilla de su contra parte, vio el sonrojo de ella y después de esto; él estaba decidió a matar a ese mono aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

-Estas débil, no podrás resistir- Dijo Bellota mientras sujetaba la mano de Butch este volteo y se puso a su altura.

-Vaya nena, pensé que no te preocupabas por mí- Contesto el mientras sujetaba su mentón y observaba el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

-No seas idiota, quiero decir que ese mojo es más fuerte que nunca y viéndote como te deje, dudo mucho que aguantes una pelea más- Comento Bellota mientras bajaba la mirada con preocupación, ella sabía que Butch estaba muy mal, ella misma le había provocado esas heridas, pero sabía que Mojo no dudaría en acabar con ellos.

-Muñeca nunca dudes de mis fuerza, ese mono probara el sabor de la derrota y tú probaras nuevamente mi sabor- Comento Butch mientras se relamía sus labios y Bellota se sonrojaba.

-Idiota- Contesto ella mientras le daba un coscorrón y este se quejaba.

-Por favor Boomer estas mal herido- Dijo Burbuja sollozando mientras lo veía directamente a los ojos.

-No te preocupes, si tú no pudiste derrotarme, dudo que ese mono lo haga- Comento Boomer mientras se ponía a su altura y limpiaba sus lágrimas.

-Pero a Mojo no lo vas a detener con un beso- Comento Burbuja mientras veía la cara de asco que ponía Boomer.

-Crees que yo besaría a ese mono- Dijo Boomer sacando una risa por parte de su contraparte.

-Cuídate, no soportaría que algo malo te sucediera- Comento Burbuja con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y bajaba la mirada.

-Sabes después de que acabe todo esto me gustaría aclarar varias cosas- Comento Boomer mientras se paraba y le daba la espalda.

-Yo también-Pronuncio Burbuja, mientras le sonreía de manera tierna.

Poco a poco el humo comenzó a dispersarse, Mitch y Matt tosían a mas no poder Mojo se sorprendió de tal reacción, Dexter limpiaba sus lente mientras veía burbujear la sustancia Delta como si estuviera en fuego, el giro su cabeza y se encontró con la mirada de Mojo y como si estuvieran sincronizados los dos se dirigieron a estar sorprendiendo a los demás.

-Computadora, analiza este nuevo componente-Ordeno Dexter mientras ponía el contenido en esta, en la computadora

-¿Que están haciendo?- Pregunto Matt algo confundido, no entendía por qué esa sonrisa en las cara de esos dos científicos.

-No me diga- Pronuncio Mitch, como era posible que dos científicos había tenido muchos fracasos ante tal reto y ahora por un error científico era posible que había encontrado la respuesta.

-Reducción de la sustancia delta en un 50 por ciento- Contesto la computadora mientras parpadeaba un luz blanca.

-Tu sangre es parte de la respuesta- Comento Dexter, mientras sus ojos brillaba, mientras comenzaba a buscar la libreta que le había dejado Michelle

-La sustancia delta es una mezcla de la X con sustancia nueva que se encontró en el futuro, ¿Cómo es posible que su elemento original acabe con ello?- Comento Matt sorprendiendo a los dos científico.

-Vaya después de todo la ciencia te interesa- Dijo Dexter con una sonrisa, mientras ojeaba el cuaderno

-No olvides que quiero ser el mejor medico de esta ciudad- Comento Matt mientras sonreía y aunque no creyeran él sabía algo de ciencia, la computador comenzó a mostrar imágenes de células rojas acabando con las células negras.

-Al parecer la sustancia Delta es un mezcla heterogénea después de todo- Pronuncio Mitch mientras se recargaba en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Heterogénea?- Pronunciaron Dexter y Mojo al mismo tiempo.

- Que no fui claro, dos sustancias que no se mezclan, que no se llevan, como el agua y aceite blablablá- Contesto Micth con ironía mientras veía la cara de asombros de todos.

-Los componentes de la sustancia Delta, aun no se han encontrado, sin embargo la sustancia X es la base de esta…- Dijo Mojo mientras ponía la mano en la barbilla.

-Tal vez funcione dijo Dexter mientras traía el equipo necesario para poner en práctica lo que mojo y el estaban pensando.

-Siguen siendo unos mocosos engreídos- Comento Mojo del futuro mientras veía detenidamente a los RRB, acercándose velozmente.

-Ni la edad te quito lo tarado- Comento Butch mientras se dirigía a toda velocidad para atacarlo.

-No olvides querido hijo que soy muy grande y poderoso- Menciono Jojo destacando que media más que un edificio de 30 pisos y aunque conservaba la misma apariencia de cuando las PPG bajaron del asteroide y le dieron su merecido, esta vez era diferente ahora el seria el vencedor.

-Pero recuerda que más vale maña que fuerza- Pronuncio Boomer mientras golpeaba una de sus manos, pero no logro ningún resultado, en cambio Jojo comenzó a reírse.

-De que te ríes, idiota- Comento Butch mientras golpeaba su píe, pero no consiguió nada.

-Son unos insectos molestos- Dijo Jojo mientras aplaudía y derribaba a Boomer y Butch.

-Reconozco que eres poderoso, grande y aunque me duela, tu inteligencia a crecido, pero hay tenencias que no pueden cambiar- Comento Brick mientras arrojaba bolas de energía hacia él.

-Fallaste- Grito Mojo feliz mientras veía la cara de Brick, este reflejaba una gran sonrisa, al voltear Jojo una gran explosión se escuchó.

-Le diste hermano- pronuncio Butch mientras volaba hacia él.

-¿Crees que haya resultado?- Pregunto Boomer mientras veía las llamas arder, al parecer su hermano había dirigido su ataque a una gasolinera.

-No lo creo- Dijo Butch mientras veía a una silueta aparece lentamente tras ese ataque.

-¿Entonces cual es el plan?- Pregunto Boomer algo preocupado, tenía bien claro que no aguataría tanto tiempo peleando, su energía lo estaba traicionado y eso no era bueno ni para el ni para sus hermanos.

-Aguantar hasta que ellas se recuperen, tal vez son ellas la respuesta para darle fin a esta tonta batalla- Comento Brick mientras veía a Bombón reunirse con sus hermanas, siempre tan protectora, ella hacia lo posible para que no dañaran a su seres queridos: su padre, hermanas, ciudadanos, toda su bella ciudad era algo valioso para ella y el solo se preocupaba por el mismo y por sus hermanos. Sin embargo; esto era diferente ahora él la protegería, sin importar que su vida corriera riesgo

-Que irónico, venzo a mi enemiga y ella tiene que vencer a mi enemigo- Dijo Butch, mientras movía se cabeza de un lado a otro, sabía que su orgullo estaba mal herido, volteo a verla a pesar de que tenía varias heridas sonreía, tal vez esa era la diferencia de ella y el, ella afrontaba sus problemas con una sonrisa y el a golpes, él tenía claro que no resistiría mucho, pero aguantaría lo suficiente con tal de que ella le diera una buena paliza a ese estúpido mono.

-Creo que es un buen plan- Comento Boomer mientras pasaba sus manos detrás de su nuca mientras observaba a Burbuja, ella era tierna, amable, sincera, y aunque ella no creyera que era valiente, si lo era ya que haría lo que fuera con tal de que cada ser viviente estuviera tranquilo mientras a él le valía la vida de los demás.

-Creen que con eso pondrán derrotar a Mojo, ¡Están equivocados¡- Grito Mojo molesto los RRB se voltearon a ver sonrieron y se dirigieron a él a toda velocidad, después de todo era el comienzo de una gran batalla y tal vez el final de sus días.

**Continuara…**


	23. 23 Elemento original

**Hola a todos, les dejo un capitulo mas de esta historia, acepto quejas y sugerencias.**

**Aclaro las PPG no me pertenecen.**

**23. Elemento original**

Una y otra vez analizaba las nota de Michelle, según estas; la sangre de mojo era la cura de las PPG, el gran riesgo era que podía matarlas, pero gracias a que Mojo creo a eso engreídos con un sistema inmunológico más poderoso que el de ellas, pudieron encontrar la respuesta a uno de sus problemas; sin embargo, ahora Dexter entraba en un nuevo dilema, la sangre había reducido la sustancia Delta en un cincuenta por ciento, sin embargo él sabía que está no era la clave para destruir a su enemigo del futuro y esa idea hacia que su enojo hacia el mismo creciera más, suspiro tratando de controlarse acomodo sus lentes una vez más miro el resultado en la pantalla.

-Te veo muy pensativo- Comento Matt al ver Dexter, con cara de preocupación y eso solo significaba un nuevo problema y otro más era algo que menos quería.

-Como yo lo veo tenemos que encontrar mas sustancia "X" ó desangrar a Mojo, ¿Cuál opción ven más viable?- Dijo Mitch, trayendo como consecuencia que Mojo lo fulminara con la mirada

-Mi sangre redujo la sustancia Delta, sin embargo; al agregarle más sustancia x, esta le da más fuerza a la Delta, es algo confuso, sin embargo; ahora entiendo ¿por qué esas niñas tenía más fuerza, que mis hijos?– Comento mojo mientras se tallaba los ojos.

-¿Entonces cual es la maldita solución para esto?- Irritado pregunto Mitch mientras cerraba los puños, estaban volviendo a empezar de nuevo y eso no era una buena noticia.

-La sustancia X no es la solución- Comento Dexter, algo decepcionado, mientras tomaba asiento y recargaba su cabeza en el respaldo de la silla

-¿Por qué siempre ven el problema desde un solo ángulo?-Pregunto una voz conocidos para ellos.

-Robín- Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Su pregunta no debería ser ¿Si la sustancia X 'o que la sangre de Mojo sea la solución de sus problemas? – Dijo Robín mientras veía la cara de duda de sus amigos.

-Entonces según tú ¿cuál es el nuevo planteamiento a nuestra pregunta?- Pregunto mojo con ironía mientras la observaba. Ya tenía suficiente con Brick y la odiosa de Bombón para retar a su intelecto sin descartar que Dexter era una molestia, pero esa chiquilla era más que una persona promedio.

-¿Que elemento tiene tu sangre, para que esta pudiera reducir la sustancia Delta tan significativamente?- Pregunto ella con seguridad mientras ahora veía la cara de asombro que tenía Dexter, después poso su mirada en Mojo descubriendo una cara de pocos amigos, mientras que Matt y Mitch sonreían.

-Eso suena interesante- Comento Dexter mientras se paraba de su lugar tomaba una jeringa y se acercaba a Mojo.

-¿Que tienes en mente?- Pregunto Mojo temeroso mientras veía a Dexter acercándose.

-No me digas que le tienes miedo a un piquetito- Sonrió Matt mientras lo agarraba del brazo suponiendo lo que Dexter estaba pensando.

-Después de todo desangrarte no es una mala idea- Dijo Mitch con ironía mientras lo sujetaba del otro brazo, después de eso solo el grito de Mojo se escuchó.

Era seguro que la palabra saltadilla se borraría del mapa, ya que con la pela que mojo del futuro sostenía con sus hijos, hacía que la palabra desierto le quedara mejor a ese lugar después de que todo acabara. Brick se paraba nuevamente, su vista estaba nublada y aunque quería enfocar su mirada simplemente su visibilidad estaba quedando fuera de combate, Boomer trataba de sostenerse en pie, sus piernas ya no podían dar ni un paso más aquella velocidad y agilidad que tenía para esquivar ataques de su enemigos se estaba volviendo en su contra y Butch apretaba fuertemente sus dientes, sus fuerzas lo estaba traicionando era evidente que mojo estaba pisoteando su orgullo.

-Debieron escucharme desde un principio, ahora ustedes y yo estuviéramos festejando, pero les gusta el camino difícil- Comento Mojo mientras se aprovechaba de que Brick estuviera distraído para golpearlo.

-Miserable- Grito Butch mientras atacaba a mojo, pero no sirvió nada ya que solo aumento su dolor, mojo lo sostuvo en una de sus mano lo apretó con fuerza y lo dejo caer a un lado de su hermano mayor, Boomer no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, así que corrió lo más rápido que su piernas le permitieron para ayudarlos, pero Mojo lo intercepto pateándolo y dejándolo al igual que sus hermanos mayores.

-Por fin mi venganza concretara, porque yo Mojo Jojo seré el rey de este lugar, cada centímetro que hay en este mundo será mío y gobernare por siempre y ninguno de ustedes podrá impedirlo-Grito Mojo con entusiasmo mientras que alzaba los pies para acabar con los RRB.

-Me las pagaran- Comento Jojo mientras, se asobaba su brazo, ese trio de idiotas se había atrevido a quitarle una muestra de su sangre sin su permiso.

-Ya quita esa cara, que no es para tanto, solo fue un tubito de sangre- Comento Matta con burla mientras veía la cara de enojo de Mojo.

-Como a ti no te picaron- Contesto Mojo enfadado por el comentario.

-¿Que se supone que buscamos?- Pregunto Mitch al ver cómo podía una muestra de esta, en su computadora y la imagen se proyectaba en la pared

-Computadora, quita la sustancia X de esta muestra de sangre- Ordeno Dexter mientras la computadora obedecía.

-Dime niña cómo es posible que supusieras una respuesta a nuestro problema-Cometo Mojo mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-¿Que tratas de insinuar?- Dijo Mitch con enojo.

-Tal vez este cuatro ojos me llegue a los talones con su intelecto, pero esta niña sin saber qué es lo que estábamos haciendo, logro formular una pregunta inteligente; nada que ver con su intelecto tan inferior- Comento Mojo con ironía mientras veía a Robín.

-¿Que te has creído mono engreído?- Dijo Mitch mientras era detenido por Matt

-Él tiene razón, yo sola no había podido deducir esa pregunta aunque hubiera estado con ustedes- Comento Robín mientras agarraba sus manos y entrelazaba sus dedos.

-No subestimes tu intelecto- Comento Dexter, mientras la observaba

-Pero es cierto hace algunas horas cuando atacaron el campamento, algo me golpeo y caí desmayada, cuando desperté, alguien estaba sentado junto a mí- Comento Robín con la mirada baja.

-Creo que el golpe te afecto un poco- Comento Mojo mientras los otros lo fulminaran con la mirada.

-¿Quién era?- Pregunto Matt, mientras se acercaba a ella, pudiendo notar el golpe que traía en la cabeza

-No lo sé, solo me comento que la respuesta a la pregunta no era la sustancia x, que esa maldita duda hiso que en el futuro mojo volviera a reinar, y que tampoco la respuesta la encontraríamos en Mojo, si no en la familia de Mojo- dijo Robín mientras se sujetaba la cabeza.

-¿Estas bien Robín? -Pregunto Matt mientras la sujetaba del hombro.

-Creerán que estoy loca, pero después me dijo que ustedes se encontraban aquí y que si él no había venido personalmente, es porque el futuro ya había tenidos bastantes cambios y uno mas no solo le afectaría a él, sino a todos los que lo rodean, después de decirme esto mi vista se nublo nuevamente, pero solo por unos minutos creí haber visto a Dexter- Continuo Robín mientras se sentaba en una silla.

-¿Dónde está esa persona?- Pregunto Mitch mientras veía a Dexter.

-No lo sé, cuando volví a despertar ya no estaba- Contesto Robín, mientras Matt la examinaba.

-Al parecer el futuro está cambiando constantemente, ahora fuiste tu quien vinos a advertirnos de algo mayor- Comento Mitch con los brazos cruzados.

-Algo salió mal, para que mojo cumpliera su cometido- Comento Matt mientras tomaba el pulso de robín

-Empiezo a creer que esta pelea es inútil- Bajo Mitch, entonces haber salvado a las chicas, no había valido la pena si de todos modos Mojo había ganado

-Esta guerra aún no termina, si el futuro está cambiando constantemente, eso quiere decir que el destino no está escrito y que todavía queda una luz de esperanza- Comento mojo con entusiasmo mientras los demás veían con asombro.

-Una vez más es demostrado que yo, Mojo Jojo, seré el único rey de este lugar, y nadie podrá detenerme-Grito Mojo del futuro mientras bajaba el pie y aplastaba el suelo con odio.

-Pero qué demonios- Dijo en tono molesto al alzar el pie y ver que no se encontraban los RRB. Volteo para todos lados pero no los podía encontrar.

-Parece que al mono estúpido se le perdió algo- Dijo Bellota mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-No seas así Bellota, no debes hablarles a los ancianos de esa forma- Comento Bombón con ironía.

-El mono se portó mal, creo que hay que darle una lección- Dijo Burbuja, mientras que sus hermanas sonreían.

-Creen poder vencerme, ni el trio de idiotas que tengo por hijos logro hacerme ni un rasguño, que les asegura que ustedes lo lograran.- Menciono Mojo mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-Te venceremos- Grito Burbuja cerca del oído de mojo, este no supo en que momento había bajado la guardia, pero tremendo grito lo dejos aturdido por un momento.

-Insolente- Menciono Mojo, pero de repente sintió frías las piernas al parecer Bombón había utilizado su aliento para congelarlas.

-Alguien te dejo frio- Menciono Bellota mientras golpeaba ambas piernas, derribando a mojo por completo.

-¿Por qué demonios no se ocurrió una estrategia parecida?- Pregunto Butch mientras trataba de ponerse de pie.

-Porque Boomer no tiene ese poder sónico, ni yo tengo aliento de hielo- Comento Brick mientras se incorporaba.

-Al parecer ya se recuperaron- Menciono Boomer mientras trataba de ponerse de pie con ayuda de un tubo que había cerca.

-Debo admitir que la velocidad de esas niñas es muy sorprendente, ni yo supe en que momento llegue aquí- Dijo Butch mientras veía como las PPG esquivaban los ataques de Mojo.

-Sin embargo, la sustancia Delta, poco a poco ira perdiendo su efecto y las PPG perderán su fuerza, eso significa que si ellas no logran vencer a mojo antes de que eso pase, las PPG tendrán grandes problemas- Dijo Brick serio mientras se ponía su gorra.

-Tenemos que ayudarlas- Menciono Boomer con preocupación.

-Desafortunadamente esa sustancia, redujo nuestro poder, y aunque me duela admitirlo esta vez no somos dignos oponentes- comento Brick molesto, el sabía que ese mono superaba mil veces su fuerza, sin embargo debía pensar en algo rápido.

-Qué demonios está diciendo, ese mono siempre falla en sus planes, debemos pensar en algo antes de que ese mono mate a Bellota- Dijo Butch casi a gritos mientras Boomer y Brick sonreían y Butch se sonrojaba.

-Bellota- dijeron al mismo tiempo los dos hermanos, mientras Butch cruzaba los brazos y les daba la espalda.

-Quise decir salvar a las chicas, los ciudadanos, la ciudad, que se yo- Comento Butch aun sonrojado, Brick y Boomer sonrieron pícaramente.

-No te preocupes hallaremos la respuesta y salvaremos a las chicas y a tu novia- comento Boomer mientras Butch giraba bruscamente y lo sujetaba del cuello de su camisa.

-¿Que has dicho?- Pregunto Butch mientras los agitaba bruscamente.

-Vaya después de todo, te enamoraste- comento Brick mientras soltaba una carcajada al ver la cara de su hermano. Boomer comenzó a reír mientras veía como Butch cerraba los puños y se acercaba a Brick, se alegraba de que el no fuera el único que sintiera algo por su contraparte, solo por algunos segundos olvidaron su realidad, sin embargo esta no tardo en reclamarles que no era momento de reír cuando las PPG fueron derribadas.

-Mezcla separada- Se escuchó la computadora mostraba los resultados de la separación de la muestra.

-Tienes sangre tipo AB- pregunto Matt al ver resultado en la pantalla, era de notar que mojo sin la sustancia "X" era un simple mono.

-Computadora separa los glóbulos blancos de los rojos- Ordeno Robín a la computadora.

-¿Que estas deduciendo?- Pregunto Dexter al verla tan decidida.

-Me gustan los animales y quiero ser la mejor veterinaria del mundo- Dijo Robín con una sonrisa.

-Separación completa- Dijo la computadora mientras una luz parpadeaba.

-¿y ahora qué?- Pregunto mojo mientras cruzaba los brazos, Dexter meditaba un tratando de averiguar qué es lo que quería hacer Robín.

-Los seres humanos somos descendientes de los primates, es por eso que nuestra sangre es parecida, además los primeros seres humanos tenía una especie de sangre con mayor cantidad de glóbulos blancos lo que permitían que resistieran mas a las enfermedades- Comento Robín entusiasmada.

-Eso es una tontería, crees que la sustancia delta podrá ser destruidas por unos simples glóbulos- Mojo cruzo los brazos molesto.

-Eso suena lógico, ante una enfermedad los glóbulos blancos se encargan de proteger al organismo contra el ataque de bacterias, virus, hongos y parásitos. Cuando hay una infección aumentan su número para mejorar las defensas- comento Matt mientras le daba la razón a Robín.

-Si Dexter del futuro tiene la razón, ahora todo tiene sentido la solución está en los antepasados de mojo y me refiero también a la del ser humano-Dijo Mitch, mientras que se producía un silencio.

-Pues que esperamos, computadora mezcla una gota con la sustancia delta con los glóbulos blancos de Mojo- Ordeno Dexter, mientras miraba la pantalla.

Las PPG se levantaron y aunque no querían admitirlo sus fuerzas iban disminuyendo poco a poco, Bombón, limpio el hilo de sangre proveniente de su boca, todo pintaba mal, sin embargo, no se iba a dar por vencida, miro a sus hermanas y como si estuvieran unidas sus mentes las tres sonrieron y comenzaron nuevamente su ataque.

**Continuara…**


	24. 24 Ultima esperanza

**Hola a todos, quiero agradecerles por seguir leyendo mi historia, también quiero desearles un increíble 2014, que cumplas todos sus sueños y que pasa lo que pase siempre sonrían y sean felices.**

_Aclaro las PPG no me pertenecen._

_Acepto quejas y sugerencias_.

**24. Ultima esperanza**

No podía esperar, sabía que si no actuaba rápido sus hijos morirían, solo basto ver en la pantalla que la sustancia Delta había quedado fuera de combate para hacer la vacuna que salvaría no solo a su familia sino que también salvaría a toda la ciudad. Sus alas metálicas iban a toda velocidad, necesitaba acabar de una vez por todas con esta situación.

-Oyes te olvidaste de nosotros- Comento Dexter con cierta molestia, y no era para menos; apenas acabaron una dosis de la vacuna y mojo la tomo, corrió como alma que se la lleva el diablo.

-No tenemos tiempo- Dijo Mojo mientras ponía atención al desolado paisaje.

-Debiste esperarte, para hacer otra dosis más- Pronuncio Dexter irritado, ya que ese mono había tomado sus alas sin permiso y ahora él tenía que usar unos cohetes propulsores para alcanzarlo.

-Para cuando esa dosis este !mis hijos estarán muertos¡- Grito Mojo con una mueca de disgusto.

-Creo que después de todo, esa sería la mejor opción- Contesto Dexter con frialdad, mientras miraba como Mojo paraba de repente.

-Tú quien eres para decidir eso, sean como sean los RRB son humanos y no merecen tal final.-Grito Mojo molesto, mientras apretaba sus puños.

-Humanos que solo han causado destrucción y miedo, han sido el pelo en la sopa de toda la ciudad- Contesto Dexter mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-Un aliado de la justicia haciendo esos comentarios, vaya ironía. Pero tu molestia no es que mi yo del futuro los mate, mas bien que no seas tú el que tenga ese placer, porque hay que dejar en claro que mi hijo Brick, no solo te ha ganado en todo, si no también; fue capaz de ganarte el corazón de la líder rosa- Pronuncio Mojo triunfante mientras miraba la cara de enojo de Dexter.

-Eso todavía no está escrito, es mejor que recuerdes que el bien y el mal nunca se mezclaran y algún día, sus días de gloria de tu hijo terminaran- Contesto Dexter mientras cerraba los puños.

-Necesitarías primero probar que eres mejor que él, pero aunque ese día llegue y mi hijo resulte perdedor, en el corazón nadie manda y si la odiosa de Bombón lo elige, tú no podrás hacer nada para impedirlo- Volvió Mojo a dar una cachetada con guante blanco a Dexter.

-¿Vas a seguir perdiendo el tiempo?- Grito Mitch desde un avión que había tomado del laboratorio.

-La segunda dosis está completa, ahora nuestras posibilidades aumentan- Dijo Robín quien estaba en el mismo avión.

-Vamos a terminar con esto- Comento Matt mientras alzaba su pulgar, Mojo y Dexter se miraron desafiantes y continuaron su camino.

Sus piernas temblaban, su vista estaba nublada y su fuerza se extinguía poco a poco, tenía que pensar en algo rápido, trato de enfocar su mirada y pudo percatarse que sus hermanas estaban en las mismas condiciones, su enemigo era realmente fuerte, respiro profundamente, al ver como Mojo del futuro se acercaba, quiso poner guardia pero sus piernas fallaron, Mojo sonrió al ver a la líder de rodillas.

-La líder de las PPG de rodillas ante mí quien lo hubiera creído- Dijo Mojo del futuro mientras para su andar y observaba a Bombón.

-Ni creas que estoy así para pedirte disculpas- Contesto Bombón con una sonrisa, Mojo se enojó.

-Pues es mejor que empieces a rogar por tu vida, si quieres el bien tuyo y de tus hermanas- Contesto Mojo mientras las señalabas.

-Jamás pediré perdón a un criminal de cuarta, jamás admitiré mi derrota ante ti, un mono idiota que se crees el rey del mundo- Grito con tantas fuerzas que Mojo cerro los puños.

-Tu arrogancia y tu estupidez fueron tu sentencia de muerte- Mojo reconocía el valor de la PPG rosa, por algo era la líder, tal vez si ella y su hijo no lo hubieran traicionado, ello serian grandiosos aliados, pero no, su estúpida sed de justicia era más grande que la ambición, pero eso ya no era un problema porque si logro deshacerse de ella antes, ahora lo haría otra vez, con la única diferencia que ahora él tendría el honor de matarla, alzo su pata para aplastar a su enemiga.

Lagrimas brotaron de los ojos de la líder mientras oía el grito de desesperación de sus hermanas, aunque ella dijo que jamás admitiría su derrota, simplemente que con el hecho de no levantarse, estaba admitiendo que Mojo era mejor, sus puños golpearon el piso, la risa de Mojo no se hiso de esperar, dio un gran suspiro y miro hacia arriba abriendo los ojos lentamente, para demostrarle ella no le tenía miedo a él ni a la muerte.

-Maldito- Dijo Bellota para ella misma, mientras trataba de correr lo más rápido que sus piernas lo permitían, pero para su desgracia su hermana mandona estaba muy lejos, sus piernas ya no resistieron y cayo, alzo la mirada y pudo observar como su hermana mayor miraba a Mojo, demostrándole que no la intimidaba.

-Bombón- Grito con todas su fuerzas Burbuja, su velocidad había desaparecido, una de sus piernas estaba muy lastimada, vio a su hermana Bellota caer al intentar llegas hacia Bombón, se maldijo por ser tan débil, su fuerza y velocidad habían desaparecido, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, y lo único que podía hacer era rogar por un milagro, un milagro que salvara a su hermana.

Lo inevitable pasó, Mojo piso con todas sus fuerzas, el grito de desesperación de Burbuja se escuchó a kilómetros de ahí, Bellota in cada dio un grito de dolor y la sonrisa de Mojo se escuchó en todo el lugar.

-¿Que fue eso?- Pregunto Mitch al escuchar un grito aterrador.

-Acelera, son las chicas- Dijo Matt preocupado sabía que ese grito había sido de Burbuja y eso no era cosa buena.

-Una menos y faltan dos- Giro la vista hacia Burbuja, un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de ella, al ver como a Mojo le brillaban los ojos, ella movió la cabeza sabía lo que vendría.

-Ojala seas feliz- Dijo Burbuja en el idioma de los monos, ella sabía perfectamente que mojo la escucharía, al igual que su hermana mayor lo miro, no se arrepentía de nada en esos momentos, ella había sido feliz y si su hermana le había demostrado que no le tenía miedo, ella haría lo mismo, le demostraría a Mojo que aunque fuera catalogada como la más débil, jamás podría hacer que le temiera.

-Lo seré, que no te quepa la menor duda- Contesto Mojo mientras rayos láser salían de sus ojos, Burbuja sonrió mientras veía el ataque dirigirse hacia ella, Mojo se admiró por un momento, Burbuja siempre había tenido miedo de cualquier cosa por más simple o absurda que fuera, pero verla ahí recibiendo su ataque con determinación era simplemente que su madurez ante sus batallas había crecido, sin duda hubiera sido una aliada magnifica, ella y Boomer hubieran tenido el reino del norte, pero él hubiera no existe y ahora ella no existía.

-Eres un idiota-Grito Bellota con todas sus fuerzas mientras que con dificultad se paraba.

-Ahora quien es la débil- Dijo Mojo mientras la volteaba a ver.

-Jamás te saldrás con la tuya, anqué nosotros muéranos, la gente se levantara, nuevos héroes surgirán y tu simplemente de nuevo caerás- Dijo Bellota mientras Mojo se le acercaba.

-Todas las personas que creí dignos oponentes ya murieron, los chicos que vinieron del futuro, las amazonas y ahora ustedes, aunque cabe destacar que la raíz de mis problemas todo este tiempo fueron las PPG, sin ustedes el ánimo de todos se desvanecerán y la sed de justicia desaparecerá y por fin reinare- Comento Mojo mientras levantaba uno de sus puños, mientras vie su sonrisa sínica de ella.

-No te confíes, después de todo eres, sigues y seguirás siendo un idiota- Dijo Bellota feliz al ver como Mojo se enfurecía ante su comentario y aunque aceptaba que esta vez ese mono se había salido con la suya, el nunca conseguiría que ella se doblegara ante él, después mojo golpeo la tierra con todas sus fuerza trayendo como consecuencia que esta se estremeciera.

-Por fin después de tanto tiempo, por fin he logrado deshacerme de ellas- Dijo Mojo mientras limpiaba una lagrima de felicidad

Todo comenzó a dar vueltas, Mojo del futuro se sentía mareado, acaso el maldito futuro habrá cambiado otra vez, su equilibrio no era muy bueno ya que cayó de rodillas, su cabeza comenzó zumbar, mojo respiro profundamente y trato de controlarse.

-Pero qué demonios- Dijo Dexter mientras veía como mojo iba en picada. Logro detenerlo antes que cayera al piso, la nave en la que venían sus amigos aterrizo junto a ellos.

-¿Que paso?- pregunto Robín mientras se bajaba rápidamente de la nave y examinaba a Mojo.

-Solo se desmayó- Dijo Dexter preocupado, un silencio inexplicable se apodero de lugar, un silencio que anunciaba la desgracia.

-Váyanse, yo me quedare con él, mis amigas las necesitan- Pronuncio Robín, ella sabía que si se atrasaban más las PPG podrían morir.

-No puedo creerlo, ustedes son mas fastidiosos que las moscas- Grito Mojo del futuro al ver a los RRB parados enfrente de las PPG, protegiéndolas.

-Cantando tu triunfo antes de tiempo- Pronuncio Boomer cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo sínicamente. Después observo a Burbuja lucia bastante mal, su pulso era acelerado sus heridas eran graves.

-Definitivamente sigues siendo un idiota- Pronuncio Butch, mientras tronaba su cuello, sabía que Bellota estaba cansada, sus fuerzas estaban disminuyendo considerablemente y no era para menos, ya que ese estúpido mono se había encargado de debilitarla.

-No eres tan inteligente después de todo- Pronuncio Brick, mientras ayudaba a levantarse a Bombón, la miro a los ojos y supo inmediatamente que tenían una gran desventaja.

-Al contrario mis queridos hijos, los idiotas son ustedes, ya que tendré el honor de eliminarlos junto a sus novias- Dicho esto mojo lazo rayos láser de sus ojos y manos, los RRB no se lo esperaban tal ataque así que estiraron sus manos bloqueando aquella energía, sin embargo; Mojo no desistían.

-Maldito- Grito Butch, sabía que la energía lazada por Mojo era tan fuerte, que ni él ni sus hermanos podrían resistir tanto.

-Huyan- Dijo Boomer a las PPG con desesperación, mientras trataba al igual que sus hermanos detener el ataque.

-¿Qué demonios están diciendo?- Pregunto Bellota enojada mientras apretaba fuertemente sus puños, ella sabía que Butch está muy débil y él y sus tontos hermanos no aguatarían mas, pero como ayudarlos si ella y sus hermanas estaban en las mismas condiciones.

-No, ¡quedaremos ayudarlos!- Comento Burbuja, tratando de ponerse de pie, era verdad que no tenían fuerza, pero también era verdad que no los dejarían solos.

-¿Que harás ponerte a llorar para lograr que Mojo te perdone?- Dijo Brick con ironía mientras Bellota lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Tal vez, no se ponga a llorar, sin embargo; estamos juntos en esto y juntos terminaremos- Comento Bombón con la mano en su cintura mientras sonreía.

-Deben estar locas, les damos la oportunidad de vivir y quieren morir- Comento Butch mientras veía como Bellota se ponía a su lado y alzaba sus manos.

-Si piensas que si te mueres dejare de molestarte, estas completamente loco, porque hasta en la muerte te torturare- Comento Bellota mientras le sonreía a Butch y este le devolvía la sonrisa.

-Es mejor que se salven, cuiden sus heridas y se hagan más fuertes para que venzan a este mono- Comento Boomer mientras vea a Burbuja ponerse de pie y pararse junto a él.

-Mojo no permitirá que huyamos, nos seguirá hasta el fin del mundo si es posible, además, seria romántico morir junto a ti, ¿no lo crees?- Comento Burbuja con las mejillas sonrojadas, mientras que Boomer le dedicada una sonrisa y le afirmaba con la cabeza.

-Hay algo que hacer para que cambien de opinión?- Pregunto el líder rojo mientras Bombón levantaba sus dos manos para ayudar.

-No hay nada que hacer, lo hemos decidido, estaremos con ustedes hasta el final- Comento la líder rosa mientras miraba eso ojos rojos, no había que decir ninguna palabra ya que ellos se entendían.

-Entonces último ataque- Dijo el rojo mientras volteaba a ver a Mojo.

-Último ataque- Gritaros los demás al mismo tiempo mientras que de sus manos descargaba la energía que les quedaba, el ataque de Mojo parecía retroceder ante una energía multicolor que se dirigía hacia él, Mojo solo sonrió, poniendo en alerta a nuestros héroes, era inevitable ellos lo sabían, sabían que Mojo había adquirido una fuerza increíble, pero ellos decidieron intentar aunque les costara la vida, Mojo suspiro con sus ojos cerrados, para después gritar y desplegar una enorme energía de sus manos que termino con esa energía multicolor que tenía escrito, que ese ataque era su última esperanza.

Un brillo extraordinario ilumino el lugar y como si de trapos se trataran las PPG y los RRB salieron volando tras atroz ataque, después ni un solo ruido se escuchó, Mojo abrió lentamente los ojos percatándose que el paisaje desolado, solo se había vuelto más aterrador, levanto su puño derecho el sabía que su futuro estaba asegurado.

**Continuara…**


	25. 25 Gran ironía

Hola a todos y gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia, es verdad que la había abandonado un poco, pero últimamente se me vino una mala racha, de esas que tu mente tiene que buscar la manera de solucionarlo; pero estoy aquí de vuelta y espero continuarla muy pronto.

Que tengan un bonito día.

Acepto quejas y sugerencias.

Aclaro las PPG no me pertenecen.

**25. Gran i****ronía**

Por millonésima vez miro el lugar, no podía creer que se encontrara en esas condiciones, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, quería huir, quería aclarar su mente, quería saber qué es lo que había sucedido, detuvo su andar él sabía que correr no le daría la solución, suspiro profundamente y por primera vez no supo que hacer, la frustración le estaba ganado y eso no era nada bueno, apretó sus puños con rabia y empezó a golpear el suelos con sus pies.

-Mamá- Escucho decir, miro al piso observando una muñeca maltratada, el color de su ropa era difícil de percibir ya que la suciedad la cubría de pies a cabeza. Una vez alzo la vista.

-¿Dónde demonios estoy?- Se preguntó una vez más, mientras veía la ciudad destruida.

-Acaso, no estás orgulloso de tu creación, acaso no disfrutas de tu obra de arte- Contesto una voz conocida para él, sin embargo no pudo ver al dueño de esta.

-¿Quién eres?- Pregunto desconcertado mientras miraba hacia todos lados.

-Acaso mi nombre importa, cuando todo este tiempo has pensado solo en ti, tu hiciste esto y ahora todos pagan el precio de tus errores- Dijo la voz molesta.

-No sé, de qué estás hablando- Comento el un poco desconcertado. Mientras visualizaba una sombra

-No sabes, creo que es mejor que te lo recuerde- Dijo la sombra mientras alzaba un espejo.

-No puede ser- Grito lo más fuerte que pudo mientras se un sobre salto se sentó.

-Tranquilo Mojo, todo estará bien- Comento Robín mientras trataba de tranquilizarlo.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- Pregunto Mojo mientras tocaba su rostro.

-Te desmayaste en pleno vuelo- Contesto Robín mientras le tomaba el pulso

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente y mis hijos donde están?- Pregunto Mojo preocupado.

-Llevas así unas tres horas y el ultimo contacto que tuve con Dexter, me conto que Mojo del futuro había vencido a las PPG y RRB, al parecer estamos en desventaja- Contesto Robín mientras baja la mirada. Mojo del presente se sorprendió, el no pudo acabar con sus hijo, eso era imperdonable incluso para el pero villano, él sabía que tenía que actuar rápido así que se levantó y empezó a correr lo más rápido que pudo.

Corría por su vida, nunca imagino estar huyendo de una pelea, pero que podía hacer no tenía otra opción y el saber que ese mono desgraciado había derrotado a Bombón lo había enloquecido, sin embargo; no había podido aguantar una pelea con él.

-Maldita sustancia- Dijo Dexter mientras se escondía en un edificio en ruinas, no tenía nada de su tecnología y lo que más le enojaba era que dependía de las cosas que lo rodeaban para poder esconderse.

-Dexter, no quieres seguir peleando, sabes que te encontrare, no sirve de nada esconderse, de antemano sabes que tú y tus amigos tendrán el privilegio de morir en mis manos- Comento Mojo irónicamente mientras alzaba un automóvil.

-Al menos escaparon- Dijo Dexter para el mismo, sabía que Matt y Mitch también había escaba, almeno eso era algo bueno.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, no podía creer que había estado inconsciente por más de dos horas, lo peor de todo es que, Robín no le había dado ninguna esperanza que sus hijos estuvieran vivos, no podía estar pasando esto, si el estúpido de Dexter no podía vencerlo, el si lo haría, y no precisamente por el bienestar de la ciudad, lo haría por él, por estar bien con el mismo. Esa pesadilla hiso que abriera los ojos, es verdad que era malo, eso no lo podía negar, pero el simplemente quería ganarles a las PPG solo para demostrar que él era superior, pero en sus planes nunca estuvo la opción de matarlas.

-Por fin llegue- Comento Mojo mientras miraba el volcán, si algo sabía bien, es que Mojo del futuro, nunca destruiría ese lugar, por motivos sentimentales. Corrió por las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta, sujeto su pecho estaba realmente agotado, puso su mano en un lector y esta se abrió en automático.

-Ojo por ojo, diente por diente- Grito mientras tomaba una jeringa y la llenaba con una sustancia, inmediatamente la guardo y se puso un par de sus cohetes propulsores.

-Rápido súbanla a la camilla, antes de que ese mostro nos encuentre- Dijo en voz baja un chico de piel verde y gafas obscuras.

-Realmente se ve mal- Comento un chico gordo y de la misma tonalidad de piel.

-As, ¿estaremos haciendo lo correcto?- Pregunto Arturo mientras veía a Bellota inconsciente, ellos había querido derrotarla alguna vez con sus propias manos, pero nunca lo lograron y al verla ahí su mente no podía evitar pensar que era su oportunidad de deshacerse de ella.

-Somos villanos y seguiremos siendo malos, siempre manejamos estas situaciones a nuestra conveniencia, tal vez esta sea una gran oportunidad para vencer a nuestra enemiga, pero eso sería realmente cobarde, si la vamos a vencer será con nuestras propias manos, no dependeremos de nadie para lograr nuestro objetivo- Dijo el líder de gafas obscuras mientras que su banda afirmaba con la cabeza.

-Y cuando eso suceda seremos los mejores criminales, por vencer a nuestra enemiga y no necesitar de nadie- Comento serpiente mientras a todos les brillaban los ojos.

-Pero para que eso pasa debemos llevarla a que curen esas heridas, así que vamos tenemos trabajo que hacer- Dijo As mientras sigilosamente llevaban a Bellota a un lugar seguro, pero tropezó con alguien.

-Mira As el idiota verde- Comento serpiente mientras ayudaba a As a levantarse

-Supuesta mente Peludito se encargaría de buscarlo- Comento Billy mientras se agachaba para cargarlo.

-Ese idiota, ¿no sé por qué dijo Michelle que también lo buscaran?, si todo esto inicio por su estúpida culpa- Comento As mientras le daba un golpe en su brazo.

-Porque si las PPG, no pueden vencerá ese mono nuestra ultima esperanza son ello- Comento Arturo mientras sujetaba a As, el sabía que odiaba a Butch porque era más fuerte que él y sobre todo porque sabía que Bellota prefería a Butch que a él.

-Tenemos a la ruda y al idiota verde- Dijo As con el comunicador que le había dado Michelle para que estuvieran en contacto.

-Vámonos antes de que mate a este idiota- Ordeno as mientras se alejaban de ese lugar.

-Que se cree esa idiota de Michelle para darme ordenes, debemos ayudarlas, dijo, como si ellas me ayudaran a mí, pero si me hubieran hecho una PPG esto no hubiera pasado, pero no, nunca me aceptaron y ahora ellas necesitan de mi- Dijo la princesa mientras iba cerrando los puños y echando maldiciones.

-Te quieres callar, de una buena vez- Dijo Peludito mientras escuchaba atentamente lo que as había dijo por el intercomunicador.

-Vaya encontraron a los verdes- Dijo el payaso arcoíris mientras a lo lejos visualizaba a alguien.

-Brick- Dijo princesa mientras corría hacia donde se encontraba.

-Me querido Brick, no te preocupes yo me encargare que recibas los mejore tratamientos, con los mejores doctores- Comento ella mientras que con su pañuelo le limpiaba el rostro.

-No puedo creer, que este salvando a mi pesadilla roja- Comento Peludito mientras que bruscamente sujetaba a Brick y lo echaba a su hombro.

-Oyes ¿qué te pasa, él está herido?, se mas considerado- Dijo princesa mientras cruzaba los brazos, no le pareció que Peludito lo haya tratado así después de todo él era un líder.

-Consideración, él nunca utilizo esa palabra cuando me sacaron de mi cabaña, él nunca tuvo esa delicadeza con migo, además si estoy haciendo esto, es porque hay intereses que nos convienen- Aclaro Peludito mientras caminaba, él estaba realmente furioso, si acepto la tregua fue simplemente porque Michelle le prometió que le regresarían su cabaña y nadie lo molestaría.

-Al menos ya encontramos a uno - Dijo arcoíris mientras alzaba la vista, si sus suposiciones eran correcta, la líder rosa no debería estar lejos, así que empezó a recorrer lentamente el lugar con su vista, sonrió para el mismo, sabía que no estaba equivocado y también sabía que los lideres terminarían juntos para bien o para mal pero ellos jamás se alejarían, rápido subió entre los escombros de los edificio, la líder estaba ahí boca bajo arriba de una pared, sus manos estaba lastimadas, su pelo suelto y alborotado, él nunca la había visto así.

-Sí que le dieron una paliza- Comento princesa con alegría mientras veía a la líder en esas condiciones. Arcoíris la tomo con delicadeza para no lastimar la más, él sabía que era un villano y nunca debía ayudar a sus enemigos, pero esta situación era diferente, ahora hasta los villanos estaban en peligro. Esto era irónico hasta para él, pero si su vida dependía de ellas, por única ocasión accedería a ayudarla.

-Solo falta que estés enamorado de ella- Dijo princesa mientras arcoíris la fulminaba con la mirada.

-Mira niña engreída, es mejor que cierra tu linda boca, que aún no entiendes que hasta nosotros corremos peligro- Regaño Peludito, mientras le daba la espalda y tomaba su camino.

-Eso es lo que me molesta, depender de estas idiotas para salvarme, pero todo esto es temporal, porque cuando todo esto termine yo me encargare de eliminarte con mis manos Bombón Utonio- Comento princesa con odio, tuvo que tragarse su orgullo y por más deprimente que fuera ese momento de su vida nunca se había sentido humillada como en ese instante.

-Claro, como tú digas- Dijo arcoíris mientras seguía a Peludito, mientras princesa no tuvo más remedio que caminar atrás de ellos.

-No pudo creer que hayamos aceptado este trato- Comento una chica rubia vestida de blanco y antifaz del mismo color.

-No te quejes Fémme Fatale, si lo hacemos es por un bien en común, además no teníamos otra opción- Comento una chica que vestida con un leotardo rojo y unas mayas negras.

-Lo se Sedusa, pero me parece tan irónico que ahora los malos ayudemos a los buenos- Dijo Fémme Fatale con cara de fastidio, ella era una villana y traerle problemas a los buenos era su misión, pero ahora tenía que ayudar al bando contrario para poder sobrevivir.

-Bueno al menos ya encontramos a uno- Comento Sedusa mientras observaba a Burbuja, sus piernas estaba heridas, su cabello estaba más que enredado y no hablar de su pálido rostro, sonrío y por un momento imagino que ella la había dejado en ese estado.

-Y como la llevaremos, al menos hubiéramos traído algún inútil- Comento Fémme Fatale mientras cruzaba los brazos, ella no cargaría a sus enemigas, si buscarlas ya era un tormento

-Villana novata- Dijo Sedusa, que mientras silbaba, y apareció de pronto él mayor poder. Sedusa sonrío, ella no pensaba cargar a sus enemigos, si de por si se le hacia repúgnate estar en esa situación.

-A quien le llamas novata- reclamo Fémme Fatale, no le gustaba que Sedusa la tratara como uno más de a sus engreídos sirvientes. Sedusa la fulmino con la mirada y estaba dispuesta a contestarle cuando fue interrumpida.

-Encontraron a la rubia- Dijo el Mayor poder, mientras la cargaba. Y miraba su cuerpo lastimado.

-El idiota azul, debe estar cerca, después de todos ellos se atraen mutuamente, así que Fémme Fatale búscalo- ordeno Sedusa mientras miraba a su alrededor.

-¿Quién te nombro líder, para que des las ordenes?- Comento molesta Fémme Fatale mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-Escúchame bien Fémme Fatale esto no es una sucursal bancaria donde puedes robas tus estúpidas monedas de Susan B. Anthony, esto es una situación de emergencia en donde los "Buenos" están siendo apaleados y si ese estúpido mono sale vencedor, adivina quien sigue después o ¿Qué vas a seguir recibiendo ordenes de un hombre por toda tu vida, perdón un mono?- Sedusa sabía que Fémme Fatale tenia cierto poder de convencimiento con su ideología de igualdad y eso era realmente un punto a su favor ya que logro convencer a la líder rosa de que los hombres debía de hacer su trabajo; sin embargo; esa ideología también era su debilidad ya que su mente solo se centraba en eso y no dejaba su mente abierta a todas las posibilidades que había.

- Sé que todos estamos pasando por una situación bastante difícil, pero eso no te da derecho a darme ordenes, al igual que tu estoy en desacuerdo en ayudar a mis enemigas, sin embargo, tampoco estoy dispuesta a recibir órdenes de un miserable mono, así que ten por hecho que cuando todo esto termine, te demostrare que soy mejor que tú, derrotando a estúpidas niñas- Dijo Fémme Fatale mientras sonreía, no estaba dispuesta a quedar como una tonta y menos delante de Sedusa, así que empezó a mirar por todos lados y se percató de que Boomer estaba muy cerca de ahí.

-Vaya su novio está ahí- Comento Fémme Fatale, mientras Sedusa y el mayor poder se dirigía hacia él.

-¿Crees poder con los dos?- Pregunto Sedusa, mientras que Fémme Fatale le hecha a Boomer en el hombro, del mayor poder

-Claro preciosa yo puedo con esto y con más- Comento el Mayor Poder mientras las dos villana ponía cara de fastidio.

Sedusa camino sigilosamente, debía llevar a los rubios a lugar indicado por Michelle, no le pareció seguir ordenes de una mona engreída, pero tenía razón, si las PPG no podía acaba con ese Mojo, ni luchando todos los villanos con él, lo lograrían, así que dependía de ellas y los RRB para su victoria, era deprimente depender de ellos, pero esa era su realidad, después de todo ellos eran los héroes y ellos simples villanos.

Michelle trataba de calmarse, la noche ya había cubierto lo que quedaba de la ciudad y lo único que sabía es que solo habían encontrado a Bellota y a Butch, no sabía nada de los otros cuatro, los nervios cada vez eran mayores, mil cosas pasaban por su cabeza, que tal si los otros villanos habían caído en la tentación de eliminar a sus enemigas, eso sería fatal, miro el hospital improvisado que los ciudadanos estuvieron haciendo toda la tarde, a marchas forzadas, basto con decirles que tenían que ayudar a las chicas y no lo pensaron dos veces, tal vez no tenía poderes, pero cuando se disponían a trabajar en equipo lo lograban.

Sin embargo, con los villanos fue diferente, tuvo que hablar con el alcalde para definir qué es, lo que querían a cambio para ayudar a las PPG y RRB, no fue tarea fácil pero gracias a la Sara Bellum pudo convencer de ayudar a la causa, claro cada uno pidió algo, pero eso no importaba siempre y cuando acabaran con el problema. Pero había un cabo suelto que tenía por nombre Him este no acepto la negociación. Por lo cual tenía que estar al pendiente y en alerta por si se aparecía en cualquier momento.

Los pobladores esperaban impacientemente a las PPG y RRB tenía que ayudarlos, a lo lejos los pudieron ver la gran ironía que observaban sus ojos, los villanos ayudando a los héroes, raro pero cierto, los pobladores rápidamente trajeron las camillas para atenderlos lo más rápido posible, pero la suerte no estaba de su lado ya que de la nada salieron cohetes que se dirigían hacia ellos.

**Continuara….**


	26. 26 Mojo vs ¿MJ?

Hola a todos, perdón por la tardanza pero es que no se si les a pasado que tienes las imágenes e incluso el dialogo en su mente, pero cuando tratan de pasarla a papel, o pasarlas a la computadora simplemente no saben comenzar. Esto es lo que me pasa a mí

_Quiero agradecer a todos que has seguido mi historia, a todos los que me han dejado un Reviews, a todos los que me han agregado a favoritos._

_Gracias que tengan un bonito día y mucha, mucha inspiración_

_Acepto quejas y sugerencias_

_Aclaro las PPG no me pertenecen_

**26. Mojo vs ¿MJ?**

No podía creer que él estuviera enfrente de sus ojos y lo peor es que realmente se veía patético, movió su cabeza de un lado a otro recordando el día en que casi se deshace de las PPG, rio para el mismo, si sus estúpidos aliados no hubieran tenido sed de poder tal vez hubiera ya reinado desde hace mucho tiempo, pero por algo las cosas no fueron así, tal vez tenía que aprender muchas cosas más para lograr su objetivo, sonrió, recordando como por medio de engaños las PPG había construido su laboratorio, cada uno de sus planas había salido a la perfección y callo en cuenta que en ningún considero matarlas.

-Morirán- Dijo MJ sonriendo, mientras veía como corrían Matt Y Mitch, tal vez había perdido al odioso de Dexter pero estos dos no se le iban a escapar.

-Eres un…- Pero Mitch no termino decir, ya que una gran mano peluda lo estaba asfixiando.

-Suéltalo idiota- Dijo Matt mientras le aventaba una piedra.

-Debo de reconocer que me quite seis piedras de mi zapato que me estaban fastidiando mi existencia, y si esas ya no representan ningún peligro, ustedes son solamente unas moscas fastidiosas que terminare matando- Cometo MJ mientras se reía.

-Pero seremos unas moscas que fastidiaran la existencia, unas moscas que zumbaran en tus orejas todas las noches hasta que te artes, unas moscas que darán guerra- Grito Dexter con todas las fuerzas, mientras cerraba los puños de coraje.

-Unas moscas que desaparecerán tarde o temprano- Dicho esto MJ soltó por un momento a Mitch, para después juntar las dos palmas de sus manos trayendo como consecuencia el molesto ruido de un aplauso. Dexter y Matt no lo podía creer, Mitch seguramente estaba muerto, observaron lentamente como MJ separaba sus manos poco a poco.

MJ tenía una gran sonrisa, el placer que recorría por sus venas era único, el acabar con seres inferiores alzaba su ego; pero poco le duro el gusto ya que en sus palmas no había ni una minúscula mancha de sangre, miro a Matt y Dexter, sus caras al igual que la de el, reflejaban confusión, de pronto en un abrir y cerrar los ojos esos dos odiosos niños habían desaparecido.

-¿Pero qué demonios?- Pregunto MJ agitado y enojado, trato de tranquilizarse y como si un rayo se tratara empezó a recordar parte de su pasado, un escalofrió recorrió se cuerpo ya que estos comenzaban a ser borrosos

-¿Dónde estamos?- Pregunto Dexter, mientras observaba a Mitch siendo atendido por Matt.

-Mojo no salvo- Contesto Mitch mientras lo señalaba. Dexter lo observo, pudo percatarse de su seriedad de su semblante, no podía creer que Mojo lo había salvado, recorrió su mirada hasta sus manos e una de ellas miro una pistola diminuta.

-Al parecer la tele trasportación, te salvo- Menciono mojo mientras observaba a los muchachos.

-Una teoría bastante aceptable y posible de llevar a cabo, sin embargo; no me sorprende tu invento; lo que causa admiración es tu puntería, porque ni luchando con las PPG había tirado tan bien- Menciono Dexter mientras Mojo sonreía.

-Digamos que los videojuegos de Butch ayudaron un poco- Contesto Mojo recordado las peleas que había tenido con su hijo más rudo por tomar sus videojuegos, si la sociedad creía que los videojuegos no servían de nada el demostró que no era así, por lo menos ayudo que su coordinación, y puntería mejoraran.

-¿Que haremos ahora?, Mitch esta bastante lastimado, tenemos que atenderlo ya- Menciona Matt mientras la tierra temblaba debajo de sus pies.

-Robín no está muy lejos de aquí, vayan por ese camino y la encontraran, toma esto tal vez lo puedan utilizar- Menciono Mojo mientras le señalaba por donde estaba Robín, para después entregarles su pistola tele trasportadora.

-¿Tú que aras?- Pregunto Matt algo preocupado, era verdad que Mojo era un villano y no podía fiarse de él, pero también entendía que era padre y que tal debía defender a sus hijos.

-Acabar con esto- Dicho esto prendió sus cohetes y salió volando hacia donde MJ se encontraba.

Eran demasiados cohetes, ni todos los villanos juntos podían con ellos, Michelle estaba realmente preocupada, no sabía cómo salir de eso, el cansancio empezaba a surgir efecto y su respiración era agitada, cerró los ojos por un momento y al abrirlos se dio cuenta que uno de ellos estaba realmente muy cerca de ella, una gran explosión retumbo por todos lados, preocupando a todos incluyendo a los villanos voltearon a ver hacia la nube de polvo y cuando esta poco a poco iba desvaneciendo, no podía creer lo que había sucedido.

-¿Pensé que no querías, negociar?- Pregunto Michelle al ver esa figura afeminada.

-No lo hago por ninguno de ustedes- Contesto una voz chillona mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas.

-Entonces Him, se puede saber ¿cuál es el motivo?- Volvió a preguntar Michelle mientras veía como Him con sus grandes tenaza destruía los misiles y cohetes que se dirigían hacia el refugio.

-Lo hago por mí, ese mono estúpido no será el que reine este mundo, yo seré el que tenga ese título en el futuro, yo seré el rey de este lugar- Dijo con furia mientras que una nube de gas rodeo al lugar destruyendo en toda su totalidad a los misiles.

-¿Hasta cuando vas a esconderte?- Pregunto MJ con los ojos cerrados, tratando de entender por qué sus recuerdos cada vez se volvían más borrosos.

-Yo nunca me he escondido y nunca me esconderé- Contesto Mojo, mientras aterrizaba en un edificio que estaba cerca de MJ.

-No entiendes aun, que te estoy ayudando, que yo soy tu futuro, y que reinaras todo el mundo- Comento MJ mientras poco a poco abría sus ojos.

-Tú no entiendes que yo no quiero ser un apersona detestable como tú- contesto mojo mientras veía como MJ apretaba sus puños, era raro estar enfrente de ti mismo y notar muchas diferencias entre ambos.

-Dinero, fortuna, liderazgo, poder, son algunos privilegios que tendrás, que gozaras, que disfrutaras, tu vida cambiara, tu serás el que mande, todos te obedecerán- Comento MJ mientras, miraba su juventud, y cada uno de sus recuerdos de ese época pasaron como un rayo en su cabeza.

-No te creo, si estás aquí, es porque algo salió mal- Contesto Mojo seguro de sí mismo mientras veía que su yo se incomodaba ante el comentario.

-Vaya, debo admitir que nos conocemos a la perfección y no me sorprendo de ello ya que tú y yo somos la misma persona- Dijo MJ con ironía mientras mostraba una sonrisa sínica.

-Tú y yo, no somos la misma persona, por alguna extraña razón desconozco, como has hecho ¿Que estamos los dos aquí y ahora?- Pregunto Mojo, sin saber por qué ninguno de los das había desaparecido.

-El tiempo es como la ciencia, la puedes manipular a tu antojo, y la razón por lo que los dos estamos aquí, es porque he creado un universo paralelo- Contesto MJ observando su cara de asombro de Mojo.

-¿Por qué sonríes?, si sabes bien que jamás podrás regresara a tu universo, has dejado de existir en mi futuro y a hora dejaras de existir en este tiempo- Contesto Mojo seguro de sí mismo, si bien los viajes en el tiempo eran ciertos existían varias teorías que explicaba los viajes en el tiempo.

-Mojo Jojo, como siempre tienes la razón, sin embargo yo me encargare que tú te conviertas en mí, y así se restablecerán las cosas nuevamente- Contesto MJ mientras se acercaba lentamente a Mojo.

-No te será tan fácil- Contesto Mojo mientras sacaba una jeringa y se inyectaba el contenido de esta.

Robín piloteaba la nave lo más rápido que podía, Mojo había salido corriendo tan rápido que no pudo detenerlo, afortunadamente Dexter le había dejado un control para llamar a un helicóptero, y para su suerte tenia piloto automático; Dexter le había enseñado como usarlo, así que no tenía ningún problema en controlarlo, desde lo alto pudo distinguirlos y sin perder el tiempo aterrizo muy cerca de ellos.

-¿Crees que este bien ese idiota?- Pregunto Mitch mientras era cargado por sus dos amigos.

-Preocupado- Comento Matt mientras veía la cara de Mitch y aunque el movió la cabeza de forma negativa, Matt sabía perfectamente que estaba preocupado.

-No tengo la menor idea que es lo que pase, pero de lo que estoy seguro es que no dejare que ese mono estúpido se salga con la suya- Dijo Dexter mientras veía que alguien se acercaba. Y ayudaba a Mitch a sentarse en una roca.

-Robín- Dijo Matt mientras vea como se acercaba corriendo la chica. Y pasaba por un lado de él.

-Dexter, estas vivo- Comento mientras saltaba hacia él y lo abrazaba, tal fue el impulso de ella que los dos cayeron al piso.

-Claro, todavía tengo cosas que hacer en esta vida- Comento Dexter mientras se sonrojaba, nunca creyó que Robín se preocupara por él y nunca creyó tener su rostro tan cerca.

-Tortolitos, siento interrumpir este mágico momento y aunque reconozco que este encuentro es tierno, debo recordarles que estamos a la mitad de una ciudad destruida, con un mono maniático queriendo conquistar el mundo, y un mono estúpido tratando de detenerlo- Dijo Mitch con ironía mientras Dexter y Robín se paraban rápidamente y se sonrojaban

-¿Por cierto como nos encontraste?- Pregunto Matt un tanto divertido por la escena.

-En el helicóptero de Dexter, hay que reunirnos con Michelle, al parecer encontró a las PPG y RRB – Comento Robín mientras los dirigía al helicóptero.

-¿Entonces están vivas?- Pregunto Dexter causando cierta tristeza en ella.

-Sí, pero están gravemente heridas- Contesto Robín mientras se subían al helicóptero. Y comenzaban a elevarse.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?- Pregunto Mitch con asombro mientras sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían.

-Si con uno ya es suficiente, ahora dos- Comento Matt mientras trataba de creer lo que estaba observando.

-Mojo- Susurro Robín mientras observaba que mojo se había inyectado sustancia X, volviendo a su forma grotesca, no sabía en que acabaría todo esto y eso realmente la asustaba.

-¿No sé qué demonios tramas?, pero en este momento y hasta que las PPG se recuperen, nuestro futuro está en tus manos- Pronuncio Dexter mientras tomaba el control del helicóptero y se alejaba del lugar.

-Debo admitir que realmente me veo patéticos de esa forma- Comento MJ mientras observaba a Mojo, realmente se veía así cuando las Chicas bajaron del asteroide.

-Si no me equivoco, algo salió mal, para que quisieras empezar tu reinado desde antes, algo debió detenerte en tu adorable futuro para que volvieras al pasado- Comento Mojo mientras veía como MJ apretaba la mandíbula.

-¿Quién te obligo a viajar por el tiempo, cual fue el motivo, cual fue tu error que hiso que volvieras al pasado?. Contesta- Volvió a decir Mojo presionando a MJ.

-Esas estúpidas mocosas, las PPG, a pesar de que gracias a mi los RRB las mataron, su estúpido ejemplo hiso que las personas tuvieran esperanza, en especial sus estúpidos hijos- Comento MJ a gritos mientras apretaba sus puños.

-¿Por qué no tratar de eliminarlas desde el principio, así tus planes hubieran sido perfectos?- pregunto Mojo jojo con curiosidad.

-Creí que era estúpido en esta época pero no tanto, gracias a que por mi culpa el profesor Utonio arrojara por error la sustancia x, no solo nacieron las PPG, dio inicio a mi vida criminal- Explico Mj con ironía. Mientras veía como Mojo apretaba sus puños con furia, sintió cierta alegría al poder humillarse al él mismo.

-Y por qué no regresar a la época en donde manipule a la chicas para que me ayudaran, no habría sido más fácil- Comento Mojo, con cierta duda, ya que si en ese momento hubiera tenido una máquina del tiempo y quisiera matar a las PPG ese momento hubiera sido clave.

-También pensé en ese día, pero mi error en el pasado fue que inyecte demasiada sustancia x, a esos monos estúpidos; ya que al anunciar un mejor mundo para nosotros los primates, todos creyeron ser genios malvados y todos desearon ser el principal gobernante- Explico MJ con la mano en la barbilla analizando esa situación.

-Y es donde entendí que era mejor estar solo que mal acompañado, sin embargo luego pensé que pelear mano a mano sería mejor opción y es por eso cree a los RRB- A completo Mojo Jojo.

-Pero nuevamente fue frustrante ver como una y otra vez perdían contra ellas, nunca entendí el ¿Por qué de esas derrotas?, si ellos eran más fuertes, hasta que después de los años comprendí todo, pero fue demasiado tarde ya que ellos ya se habían casado con sus enemigas y tuvieron el descaro de tener descendencia, convertirse en buenos, mientras yo sufría mi soledad en la cárcel de san paulo- Dijo con odio MJ mientras cerraba los puños con coraje.

-¿Pero por qué cambia tu pasado si tu futuro es genial?- Pregunto mojo, si en verada tenia poder dinero y fama que mas podía pedir.

-Mis queridos nietos fueron la razón- Dijo en tono irónico MJ mientras mostraba su sonrisa sínica.

-Sin ellos, la rebelión será más débil y pronto conquistare al mundo nuevamente- Dijo carcajeándose MJ mientras Mojo con rabia comenzó a golpearlo.

-Eres un demente, cómo pudiste matar a tus nietos, tal vez no sean de tu sangre, pero son hijos de tu creación- Dijo Mojo con coraje mientras veía a MJ en el suelo.

-Esa estúpida alianza fue la que unió a los RRB con las PPG, así que rompiendo ese trato ellas otra vez los odiarían, así que para lograrlo envenene sus cuerpos y sus mentes, trayendo como consecuencia las desaparición completa de sus hijos, y así mi reinado vuelve a comenzar- Dijo MJ parándose y contratacando, Mojo no se daría por vencidos y sí para lograr su victoria era necesario matarlo, el no dudaría en acabar con el mismo.

**Continuara…**


End file.
